I can't believe it
by cressey
Summary: There is smut from the get go but this follows the marimite group with some mai hime and burst angel characters on a twisted action filled mission. There's more twists in this that a country road.
1. smut

**This is pure YURI smut with a bit of fluff at the end. I got bored and desided to give something to the perverts. You know who you are lol, and I know that you all love it. ANYWAY... to those who don't like lesbian smut DONT READ THIS. There is the warning.**

* * *

**Sei's POV**

'I can not believe it.' That is the only phrase that has been going through my mind for the past 15 fucking minutes. The truth is; I really can't believe it. What's so different about this time? It's just another random day where she has come to stay with me. It's the holidays and I get bored on my own so I invited her over. With no parents lurking around, we could relax and just be ourselves around each other.

It's dark outside and I know that it is late. She is fast asleep cuddled up to my side, dressed in one of my t-shirts, that is too big for her, and her own pink panties. My face turns red as I realise that I actually know the colour of her underwear. I had seen them when she crawled into my bed, and me being the pervert that I am, couldn't tear my eyes away from where the pink fabric shifted to the contours of her core. She had looked up at me with innocent eyes when she lay on her side and asked me what was up. She knew damn well what was up.

So now, I'm laid on my own bed, with her snuggled up into my side with her leg hooked over my legs. Her mouth is so close to my ear that I can feel her breath tickling the hot skin. I can hear it every time her breathing snags in her throat whilst feeling the way her body is writhing slightly, in synch with the short gasps. She's asleep and I'm being tortured all the same. Everytime the girl at my side pants, the feel of the air against my ear sends shards of heat ricocheting through my body. She writhes again and I feel the dampness at her core against my thigh. I swallow the groan that is threatening to escape my lips as my eyes roll in their sockets. I squirm as the heat at my own core wells up. I can't help but rub my thighs together as I try in vein to relinquish some of the torturous fire.

What the hell is she dreaming about, to make her perform like this? Does she have any idea what she is doing to me whilst she is sleeping? I'm so tempted to wake her, if only to stop her from... She groans against my ear as her body judders slightly against me and a whimper escapes me before I have a chance to squelch it.

"Sei..." Her voice is a whisper against my ear and my heart stops as I realise that it is me whom she is dreaming about. I'm the one that is causing her to react the way she is in her little dream world. She pants harder and I become conscious of the fact that I am panting as well. She's making me so hot and she isn't actually touching me in an intimate way. Why do I have to have such sensitive ears? Then again isn't that every woman's weakness? Breathing erotically into my ears always did have this effect on me.

"Oh." She gasps and I feel my core flooding as I bite down on my thumb to stop the groans. My whole body is blushing as goosebumps travel up and down my now tuned in skin. If she brushes against me even slightly I would react to it. As you can tell by the fact that she is actually writhing against me I am in the most blissful torture of my life. She isn't even aware of the fact that she has initiated me in this stupidly sensual form of tartaric sex. The painless agony between my legs is driving me to insanity.

'Wake up!' My mind screams at her but the only sound that leaves my mouth is a muffled whimper.

'Please, for the love of god wake up and release me from the heavenly persecution.' My mind is pleading with her. All I get is a groan out of her that is louder and more desperate than the other ones. Her slender body is moving against me with a feverish force. The motion is making both of our night shirts, ride up until... The moment the bare flesh of her abdomen makes contact with my now bare side... I groan out loud, unable to stop it via swallowing or biting down on my thumb. Tingling sensation rivets my body down as the front of my brain becomes heavy and my eyelids lower.

'There's no chance she can actually reach orgasm in her dream is there? I never could, I always wake up right on the peak. She can't can she?' My mind cries out to me. If she does reach it then... I'm going to be left hanging like...

'Oh, dear, god...' My mind shrieks as her hand slides inside my shirt and her tentative fingertips create a swirling pattern against my abdomen.

'Please don't move, please don't move, please don't move.' I plead with her with my mind. Even as I'm thinking it my own body is betraying me by arching up into the touch.

'I can't take this anymore!' My mind yells at me.

* * *

**Other's point of view**

My eyes shoot open at a sudden movement and I look up to see the object of my dream propped above me. My legs are spread and she is laid between them looking down at me with so much fire in her eyes. My face turns to the colour of a beetroot; but she can't see it because of the darkness in the room. The moon is shining in through the open curtains and window and it is illuminating both of our faces. She has to be able to see the fear in my eyes.

"Sei-Sama...?" I whisper in more of a whimper of a tone than anything else. The realisation hits me that I was dreaming about her making love to me, whilst sleeping in her bed right against her. She has to know what is going on with me.

'Oh god I'm so embarrassed.' My mind tells me as I try to cover my face. I can't bear to look into those fiery eyes. They look so angry, and I've never seen her look so wild. As I try to cover my face she takes one hand away and pins it to the bed before doing the same with the other but; whilst she was moving she pushed her core up against me and I moaned out loud from the contact. I couldn't stop it. I turn my head away from her as her eyes become wide with shock. I'm scared... petrified that she is going to loose her temper with me and lash out at me. I shouldn't have been dreaming about her. I should just forget that everytime she touches me, no matter how innocently it is, I shiver and heat up. Then again, none of Sei's touches are innocent. She's always touching somebody up.

"Please don't be angry with me." I whisper to her. I'm close to tears. My heart feels like it wants to break out of my chest and my body is trembling, both from the lasting affect of my dream and from the fear of Sei being angry with me. She leant down and I froze as her lips grazed my neck.

'What on earth,' my mind freezes up just as bad as my body as her lips travel up to my ear.

"It's time for a little pay back." She whispers against my ear. Her gasp reverberates through my body to my already pulsing core. My hips rise up of their own accord causing my core to be pushed against her. It releases a little bit of my frustration. She lets out a husky chuckle against my ear causing my whole body to heat up and writhe against her.

'What is she doing?' My mind cries out to me as she pushes up against my core. The pressure it causes against my clit sends me reeling even though the pleasure is one sided. I know that the contact isn't doing anything for her because... Well to put it frankly, you can't get off just by rubbing your cores together, no matter how much you might think you can. The contact is sending heat waves erupting through my body but it won't send me anywhere near the edge. She's just teasing me, but why?

"Sei...?" I ask her. The intension was to ask her why she was doing it but my voice sounds as if I'm pleading with her.

"Yes...?" She asks me.

"What are you..." She breaths against my ear and I groan as my body jerks below her. My limbs feel so heavy yet my head feels so light.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing to me in your sleep?" She breaths against my ear.

"Do you have any idea how hot you were making me?" She pants. I was turning her on? I feel like I've fallen into the twilight zone.

"Sei...?"

"Yeah?" Her voice is so soft as I turn my head to look at her. I look right into those fiery eyes and realise that it isn't anger. It's lust.

"I think you tortured me enough is my dream." I whisper as a smile spreads across my face. I push myself up as far as my pinned down arms will allow me before I lick the outer lobe of her ear. She shakes slightly from where she is positioned above me.

"Screw me already." I order her. I feel the judder that runs through her. It's amazing what effect words can have on someone. They can send fear into a person, they can break hearts, they can cause happiness and tears, and the can send fiery torturous passion filled heat right through a person into their core to the point of talking them to orgasm. I can smell the light scents that we are both giving off, and I can feel the heat that is accumulating between my legs, as the wet warmth causes my pink knickers to stick to the contours of my core.

She pushes me back into the mattress as she looks at me with questioning eyes. This has gone way past being a turn on now, and she looks like she's scared to go any further with it. If she doesn't I'm going to kick her ass. She's the one that woke me up when I was almost there.

"Sei?" I ask. A devilish smile crosses her face.

"I never realised that the mouse turned into a tiger when she's thrown into this kind of situation. The most demure and ladylike one out of us all, turns into an animal in bed? I like it." She smiles at me.

"Either, get on with it, or I'll do it myself." I whisper. Her eyes widen slightly before the fire returns to them. I feel her lips against mine, hard and demanding, almost bruising as the lust takes over her. The shock passes for me and I wrap my now released arms around her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. My mouth opens at the same time as hers, and I find our tongues fighting for dominance as her left arm keeps her propped up, and her right hand travels up from my hip to the curve of my breast. She pushes up to allow space between our bodies, and her hand access to my hardened nipple. She's the one that whimpers at the feel of it being rolled against the palm of her hand. Heat sizzles through me as I hear her reaction to my pleasure. Could it be that her biggest turn on is the way my body reacts to her? I pant against her mouth and feel her shiver as she nips by bottom lip with her teeth. Am I really that transparent to her? She nips my lip harder and I groan out loud as I taste copper on my tongue.

'She's made me bleed?' My mind asks. The realisation makes a twitching pulse run through my already begging sex. This isn't about each others needs. It's about our own selfish carnal wants. Or is it? I find myself wanting to feel her pleasure, to cause her to want me even more than the need we both have now. She moves down my body, nipping at my neck as she kisses and licks it. Nobody has ever been like this with me. Nobody had ever understood what it is that I need, but she does. I feel her lip forming an O on my neck before she starts sucking. It's going to cause a mark and all I can do is run my fingers into her hair and hold her head to my neck. Her hand leaves a tingling trail of a shiver down my body as she moves it down between our bodies; between my legs. I feel it rub slightly against my core and cry out in shock at the electric shock that imposes itself on my body as it jolts.

"Sei." I pant and this time I am begging her. She pushes herself up on her hands and looks down into my pleading eyes.

"You're not a virgin are you." It's a statement not a question. I simply agree with her and she smiles at me.

"Close your eyes." She says. That is a bit of trust that I would never give to anyone else, but to her...? I close my eyes and feel the coldness that is caused when she gets off of the bed.

"Sei?" I ask.

"Trust me." She says. All I can do is lay there.

"Keep your eyes closed and take off your bed clothes." She demands. I sit up with my eyes still closed and pull the t-shirt over my head before lying back down. I kick the covers away from me and wriggle out of my damp knickers. She growls from somewhere in the room and I blush. I can't believe that I blushed at that. I never blush in situations like this, but then I am always in control when it comes to things like this. Right now I feel a definite lack of control. I have to get a bit of it back. I open my legs and hear another low growl as well as some rustling. My hand goes to my groin but her hand snatches it away.

"Don't... That's mine." She says and I shiver at how possessive she sounds. She lets go of my hand and crawls back onto the bed without even touching me.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask in a shaky voice. I can almost feel her smile.

"Not yet. Do you trust me?" She asks and I nod.

"Good girl." She says. I lie here shaking in anticipation of what she is going to do to me. Her fingertips run up the inside of my thigh making me jerk at the contact. She just gives that husky laugh of hers again and I smile. A groan erupts from me as her fingers part me and slide in so deep I can almost feel her tendons straining to get in deeper.

"Tell me you want me." She demands but I can't speak. The air as been knocked right out of me as I arch my back to thrust myself onto her.

"Tell me."

"I... I... Ooooh." I groan as she pulls out slowly before thrusting back in again. Her fingers are the only part of her that is touching me. The cold air that is flowing over my naked body feels great and is just making the heat that Sei is causing more noticeable.

"Tell me." She says.

"I want you." I almost shout it as she moves her fingers in and out of me faster. Her fingers leave me and I give an audible whimper at the loss, but she quickly spreads me again. I'm confused and in a state of torment that is driving me insane as I feel a bit of pre cum dribble out of my craving orifice. I feel a dip in the mattress at my side and realise that she is leaning over me.

'What is she doing? Why doesn't she just...'

"Hmmn. Ooooh." I groan and arch up as I feel her groin push up against me. But that isn't exactly what made me react the way I did.

"Sei...!" I gasp as she pulls back and thrust back into me with the... Oh god.

"Oh,"

"Uh..." Sei gasps herself and I wonder what the hell is going on for a split second. I push up to meet her thrust and hear her panting just like I am. She's enjoying this just as much as I am?

"Look at me." She says. It takes a second but my eyes finally open and I look up into her half closed eyes. The sight of her body moving against mine, the way her breast move, the way the thing is being thrust into me until our groins meet. I push up harder as she moves faster. My eyes are glued onto hers as she leans over me with one hand propping her up and the other hand under my buttocks. I hook one leg around her waist and thrust up. We have a perfect rhythm. My eyes close as I fling my head back and cry out her name.

"Look at me." She demands before she herself says my name in a moment of passion. I push my hand against the head board as I try to keep my eyes open and look at her. I can see her passions building up as much as I can feel my own. She drops her head slightly as her eyes close and I smile through a groan.

"Look at me." I use her own words against her as I lift her chin until her eyes meet mine. She carries on thrusting into me as she lowers herself so that she can kiss me. It is hot and demanding and only serves to fuel our passions. I find my hands playing with her breasts. Rolling, pinching, tweaking the pliant nubs as she shudders slightly. I buck up and that husky laugh of hers is cut short by a groan. She shivers whilst her fingertips play with my right nipple in the same way that I am playing with hers. Our movements become feverish as we both ache to reach the end. The kiss is past passionate and is almost violent as we both gasp and shake and...

"Oh... Sei!" I cry out as my legs tremble, my body tenses up and then...

"Shimako...!" She cries out as she shudders against me. Her head is lowered to the crux of my neck as she holds onto me. A few more pushes and we loose control at the same time. I am holding onto her with just as much force as she is holding onto me as our bodies relax. There is silence apart from our panting breaths. Our bodies are covered in a light sheet of sweat as we remain perfectly still. I can feel the pulse in my groin beating away as hectically as my heart is racing Sei's. Our breathing slowly calms down yet neither of us make a move or says a word to each other until our hearts have stopped racing and the prospect of falling asleep the way we are is a very real possibility. Sei lifts her head slowly and looks down into my eyes with such a, gentleness to her gaze. Her fingertips come up and softly stroke my damp fringe from my eyes and she smiles. I smile back at her, blushing lightly as I feel the after glow running through me.

"Shimako..." She whispers as she gently caresses my cheek. I lean into the loving touch and wonder how we had gone from animalistic love to this.

"Why were you dreaming about me?" She's asking me this now? After what we just did? I blush and drop my gaze for a second before meeting her eyes again.

"Because I love you." I whisper. It was an honest answer and I didn't think that she could possibly reject the idea after what we had just done.

"So you don't just want to use me for sex?" She asks. Maybe that is what she wants. Or maybe it is what she thinks I want from her because of the moment we had shared.

"No, I love you." I whisper it again. I start to worry in case she really doesn't love me and does just want me for sex. Sei smiles at me, a delicate loving smile that scares me just as much as anything else.

"Good," she whispers.

"Because next time I'm..." She smiles again.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." She whispers and my heart aches. She tries to get up but I wrap my arms and legs around her.

"Don't move yet." I whisper.

"I don't want you to leave me just yet." I plead with her as warmth swells in my chest.

"I won't leave you Shimako. I need to get the..." Her eyes drop and I realise what she means. I release her and close my eyes so that I don't have to see it. I feel and hear it being pulled out of me and shudder slightly at the sensation. She doesn't laugh this time. She doesn't even leave the bed. Then I hear another squelch and realise exactly why she was enjoying it just as much as me. My eyes open for a second and then I close them again because the sight of her pulling the other end out of herself made me heat up again. She just drops it to the floor and props herself above me as I re-open my eyes. That gentle smile never leaves her face as her eyes travel down my body. She lies at my side instead of on top of me and she pulls me into her side. She pulls the cover back over us and holds me like I never though she would andshe kisses me with the same gentleness that she has been looking at me. Her tongue licks over the little nick in my lip and I flinch slightly.

"Sorry..." She whispers.

"I love you Shimako." She kisses me gently as sleep finally takes over us. We stay like that all night. Holding onto each other. Everytime she moves slightly I kiss her subconsciously and she does the same to me. I haven't ever felt this satisfied or this loved.

**

* * *

**

**There are a few more chapters coming up I think**

**Was that enough smut for you? I did warn you at the begining so don't be shocked or offeneded it was your choice to read it. I just wanted to see how far I could push the M rating. Lol... to all of those that weren't repulsed... R&R pretty please.**


	2. not so much smut

**This isn't as smutty as the last chapter. In fact there is hardly any smut in it as far as I can tell. Well... maybe just a little. This chapter is just setting the scene for the biggest smut fest ever. Because I'm bored and I write smut when I'm bored. It's a good job I always walk away from my personal writing when I'm bored otherwise the only place it would be fit for publishing is in erotica... and i really don't want to go down that road.**

**ANYWAY... I don't own it, but Shimako owns Sei. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sei's POV**

"Hello?" I say with my tired voice before realising that my mobile is still ringing and I'm talking to my alarm clock. I hear a snicker at my side and smile through my grogginess. At least she is amused at being woken up at this god awful hour after our serious lack of sleep. I drop the alarm clock on the floor and grab my mobile from its resting place on my bedside cabinet. One look at the caller ID and my irritation grows.

"This had better be a life or death situation Sachiko because it hasn't even hit dinner time yet." I say into my mobile and listen to silence for a few moments before she decides to speak.

"Erm, Sei-san... It's 1:15 in the afternoon. I'd say it was gone past dinnertime, unless you eat really late." She says in a mater of fact kind of way. I grumble an incoherent curse down the phone and she remains silent.

"What do you want Sachiko?" I grumble.

"Well, I'm inviting everyone over to my house for a little get together. Only problem is I can't get in touch with Shimako, and this is my fourth attempt at ringing you. You must sleep like the dead." She observes from the other end of the line.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep so sue me."

"And you really need to work on your phone manners. I just invited you to a party not a wake." Sachiko says and I actually find a smile slipping onto my face.

"Are you sure?" I ask with a chuckle but she doesn't bite. She only bites when I am flirting with little Yumi-Chan and that is so easy there isn't any fun in it anymore, although... Yumi-Chan's little squeaks never seem to stop amusing me.

"We'll be there Sachiko. Thank you very much for the invitation." I say.

"We'll?" She asks and my mind goes blank.

"Eh?" I grunt down the phone as the woman in my bed lies between my legs and rests her head on my chest.

"You said we'll be there. Who are; we'll?"

"Yes as in Shimako and I. We shall be there. Oh, what time should we start congregating?"

"Yumi, Youko and Eriko are already here." Sachiko says.

"So anytime you want. Sei...?"

"Yes?" I ask as I run my fingertips through Shimako's long mouse brown locks.

"It doesn't matter Sei. We'll see you in a bit."

"Sure thing, Sa-Chan. Bye..." I use the nickname that Suguru uses for her because I know it irritates her immensely. She grumbles a goodbye and we hang up. I drop the mobile in the same direction as my alarm clock and smile down at Shimako. Her bottom lip looks a little swollen and sore. The sight of it makes me wince slightly. I did that to her. The guilt wells up inside me before I can put a stop to it. I slide a tentative touch across the swelling with a frown but all she does is smile at me with that mouse like look in her eyes. How is it that she can be so different from the woman I shared a bed with last night?

"Why do you look so upset?" She asks with that delicate voice of hers. I just melt in her gaze as she pushes herself up and slides up my body to prop herself above me.

"I hurt you." I whisper.

"So does that mean that I should feel sorry for that?" She nods her head to my shoulder as she traces her fingertips over it. I wince slightly but she makes the pain stop by placing her lips to it and kissing the hurt away.

'She bit you and you totally forgot about it.' My mind laughs at me as a blush dashes over my cheeks and nose.

"Well...?" She asks in her sweet and innocent voice. How is it that she can be sweet and innocent after what we did last night?

"Don't be sorry." I whisper and she looks into my eyes with a smile.

"I wasn't going to be." She says and all I can do is gawp at her.

"So this party; did you bother to ask if it's a sleep over or are we coming back here tonight?" She asks me and I see the fire burning faintly in her eyes.

"Do you care where it is we stay?"

"Not really but I'd prefer somewhere that you're comfortable with." She sounds so blasé about it.

'Isn't she meant to be your petite soeur? Why is she the one worrying about your comfort? This world has been tipped on its fat ass.' My mind is in amusement when the rest of me is in shock. It's like I have two personalities. One is shouting...

'Shimako is a horny tigress,' and the other is whimpering, 'Shimako is a horny tigress.'

"Where is the unsure Shimako?" I ask in a whisper before I can shut myself up. Her eyes dull a little and an ache grows in my chest.

"Don't you like me being like this?" She asks me as she looks right into my eyes.

"Of course I do. I just never thought that you could be like this. You're so quiet and demure when we're in school. I never expected that there would be this kind of side to you." I say and she smiles again. I love it when she smiles.

"We all have secrets Sei. You act like an egotistical flirt at school, but I know that is just your wall." She says to me and I smile this time. Am I that transparent? Then again it was obvious to me what she wanted last night so why wouldn't it be obvious to her that my flirtatious ways are just masks?

"I am quiet and demure, as you put it, but... I don't know. I guess sex is my way of getting out of my shell." She says and I smile a big goofy toothy grin at her. I want to get her out of her shell a bit more. I roll us both over and she yelps in surprise. It doesn't matter if we turn up at Sachiko's party last.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear as I take in all of her with my fingertips. I go slowly with her, showing her that I love her with every kiss and every tender touch.

**

* * *

**

**Shimako's POV**

What took you two so long?" Yoshino asks as she bounces to my side. I've gone quiet again and Sei is just smiling to herself as she walks away from me and greets the other roses. I make sure that the flimsy scarf around my neck is covering Sei's possesive marks.

"Hey Shimako...?" Yoshino's voice sounds concerned so I look at her to see what is up with her.

"Why is your lip all swollen? You look like you've been punched." She observed and my fingertips go to my lips. Sei had really made me bleed. I liked it though so there was really nothing for me to be embarrassed about.

"I bit it by accident." I say and she eyes me up in that conspicuous manner that only she can pull off properly. Yoshino; the great rose detective. I start to feel self conscious under her scrutinising eyes.

"It doesn't look like a bite." She says wearily. I smile softly at her as I elevate my shoulders before letting them drop.

"Does it matter what it looks like? Shouldn't my words mean that I'm telling you the truth? Look..." I say to her. I stuck my bottom lip out so that she could see the teeth indentations in the soft flesh.

"It was a bite." I say and she sighs as she apologises for not believing me.

"It's okay Yoshino. We all know that you have a suspicious mind." I smile at her and she smiles back as we join the others. Yumi squeaks at me and immediately asks me what happened to my lip. Well if I explain it all now, then I don't have to explain it to them all one by one, which is what will probably happen if I don't. I notice Sei blushing like a maniac and a knowing smile slides onto my face before I can stop it. I don't think that the others notices it though so I just carry on and tell them that I bit it.

In any other relationship Sei and I wouldn't have had sex straight off the bat. The difference with our relationship is the fact that we have both known each other for a considerable amount of time now, and we know practically everything there is to know about each other. We have been on dates, all be them totally innocent ones, and we have a bond that isn't like what normal relationships have in them. Sex is just another step up. It is just another way of showing love, and more importantly on my half of the bargain, it's about showing her how much she makes me crave her body. Maybe the love should be more important, but we have already established that we love each other. The way she made me feel earlier is proof enough of that. She made me feel like I was the only one in the world that her eyes would want to see.

"So were you watching a scary movie or something?" Yumi asks me and I look at her in confusion. What would give her the impression that I had watched a movie? I didn't mention anything about a movie.

"It's just you bit your lip and I was wondering if you did it whilst watching a scary movie. I often bite my lip when I'm scared. Although it isn't ever as bad as that." She says. Her logic is often a little bit out of it, but I can see where she is coming from.

"No... I wasn't watching a movie Yumi." I say and I see questions running over her face just like her emotions do.

"So then what made you bit your lip?" Rei asks.

"Sei." I say one simple word and they all nod there heads and go off with separate conversations about how Sei is scary enough to make anyone almost bite their own lip off. I smile to myself and look at Sei who has turned into a tomato. I love it when she blushes. Even if she is older than me by two years; it still makes her look stupidly cute, and on a more urgent matter... incredibly hot. If only the room hadn't been dark last night. I could have seen her blushing then if the light had been on.

**

* * *

**

**Rei's POV**

I have a feeling that this little mini meeting is going to be more trouble than it's worth. Yumi and Yoshino seem to be distracting Shimako, and Youko is chatting away to Sei so there is just Sachiko, Oneesama and I stood off to the side so that Sachiko can talk to us about something. Youko is probably already filled in on the situation anyway and the younger ones have no idea what is going on.

"What are you trying to say Sachiko?" Eriko asks in her usual blunt way.

"I'm saying that Sei and Shimako are acting weird. I didn't notice it until Oneesama pointed it out. She wants to know what is going on." Sachiko says and my Oneesama rolls her eyes.

"Why can't you just ask Sei outright?" I ask and they both look at me as if I was dropped on my head as a baby. I so don't like the way this is going.

"You can't ask Sei anything outright. You only get the fight or flight reaction from her and more often than not crawls back into that dense old man head of hers." Eriko says as she looks over at Sei.

"So then what does the meddler want to do?"

"Well that's where Rei comes in." Sachiko smiles. I knew I was in trouble the moment my name was mentioned. I have a nasty sinking feeling in my stomach and then she says it.

"I want you to follow them back to Sei's later. Then again, by the looks of things you might have to drive them back." Sachiko says as she watches Sei nock another drink back.

"Erm Sachiko...? I'm not allowed to drive legally yet remember?" I ask her and she pouts as if she forgot that I'm in her year.

"And Sei isn't allowed to drink legally either. Where did she get the alcohol from?"

"Youko." Sachiko and Eriko both say at the same time.

"I'll drive; you can do the spy work." Eriko smiles at me as she ruffles my hair.

"Spy work? This is going to lead to blood loss on my behalf, isn't it?" I state.

"I hope not." Sachiko pulls an unladylike face and Eriko just smiles.

"Most probably." My Oneesama keeps smiling as if she is happy about something.

"Come on, what's the plan?" I grumble. Sachiko tells me what she wants me to do and my head gets lighter with every sentence. I am not happy about this. I feel like I'm going to have a killer nose bleed just thinking about it.

"Isn't this a bit much? You want me to confirm if there is something going on with them. That I can do in a second. I don't see why you need video confirmation of it." I say and Sachiko shrugs.

"That was Youko's idea actually." She says and I groan. If I manage to live through this without loosing too much blood _I'm_ going to need a stiff alcoholic drink. I grumble at them and turn to look at where Shimako is fending off Yumi and Yoshino. Has somebody given the younger ones alcohol?

"Yoshino, have you been drinking?" I call over to her and her back straighten up.

"Nope." She calls back to me.

"Will you do me a favour and rest for a bit please?" I ask as I start to worry about her. It is never a good thing for her to over exert herself with her condition. She looks at me with anger in her eyes before sighing and relinquishing that look for one of calmness. She relaxes and goes to sit down for a bit. She knows what happens if she pushes herself too much. I don't want to have to pick her up again. I walk over to her and crouch down in front of her as I smile softly up into her eyes.

"I know you want to be able to bounce around and have fun Yoshi, but I don't want you to get hurt. I'm just looking out for you." I whisper as I place my hands on her knees to steady her.

"I know." She says with a weak smile. She touches my cheek with her delicate little fingers as she watches me.

"I'll calm down, but when I'm better I'm going to bounce around as much as I want." It's endearing how innocent she is. I stand up and place a kiss to her forehead before leaving her sat there. I don't want to leave her but what else can I do? Eriko pulled the rose obligation card on me so now I'm stuck with being a spy. I might take it up as a profession if I don't have a haemorrhage on my first attempt.

'Or get arrested.' My mind is an evil thing. I could get arrested for this. Like a perverted stalker... Ewwwwwww. Not with Sei and Shimako. They're both so... withdrawn from the real world. One's a porcelain doll and the other is... a dirty old lecherous man in a young woman's body.

"I'm going to burn in hell for this." I murmur to Sachiko as she places a slim camcorder in my back pocket.

"I'm sorry but, what Youko wants Youko gets." She says it in a tone that tells me this isn't the first time Youko has gotten her own way with Sachiko. I curse my mind for being able to pick up on things like that because... I really don't need thoughts of Sachiko and Youko in my head when I'm trying to get video evidence of... Oh jeez what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**So it referenced that smut is present. If you can't take any more raunchiness please tell me. If you want more... You perves lol... Tell me. Oh by the way just how far am I allowed to push this M rating because I don't want to go too far with it.**

**R&R Pretty please and thank you to the two that reviewed last time**


	3. super smut

**I think that this might be the smuttiest piece of writing I have ever written. I really need to stop writting like this and work to a story line. Anyway to all those that noticed before I did... the last chapter is full of spelling mistakes and I'm sorry but I was writing it at stupid o'clock in the morning. I think I'm going home tomorrow so I just threw this together. I should probably get back to my own writing but everytime I look at it I pull a weird face and close it again. Anyway on with the show.**

**I don't own maria sama ga miteru **

**OH and watch out for the loss of innocence in this chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Sei's POV**

It's got to this again? That fire that is burning in her eyes is scorching me alive. Since when did the mouse have such control over me?

'Dear lord I know you hate me but thank you for giving me this devil.' I think as what her delicate fingers are doing to me suddenly becomes too much for me to bear. I grip the sheets below me as I tense up and she just smiles down at me with a cocky little grin that shouts "Yeah you are _SO_ mine". Is it weird of me to like being treated this way? I don't just like it. I love it; even when she nips a bit too roughly. If you had any idea what that did to me... you'd be a sloppy pile on the floor.

"Shimako..." I whisper. I'm so out of breath and all I've done is let her take charge.

"If you think we're going to sleep you are sorely mistaken." She breathes as she dips her head down and flickers her tongue against my navel. I jerk and gasp as the sensation and silently curse my own sensitivity. She kisses her way down, over the hairless mound, and around to my bikini line, where a long lick makes me grip the head board as I try to subdue the groan that is begging for escape.

"Mmm Sei..." She groans breathily and I feel the vibration of her words through my core. She's torturing me again... Only, now she knows that she's doing it she's making it harder for me. I arch my back and try in vain to get a bit of friction.

"If you don't calm down I'm gonna have to tie you to the bed." She says in a blasé tone that reverberates through my senses as I lie back down and try for the life of me to stay still. Why is it that once is never enough for me with her? Last night, we had fallen asleep for a little while and then we had pretty much woken up at the same time just hours later. Because of that little endeavour my back looks like a scratching post and she has love bites on her neck and thighs. Why is it so wild? I feel her scorching breath against my core and try so hard to stay put but it's so hard. My hips, rise, of there own accord, and she chuckles at me before slapping my thigh. The sting resonates throughout my body but... Why does this make me so hot? Was I really dropped on my head as a baby? It's the only explanation. Pain usually means "Ouch" not "Oh god yes!" I'm damaged.

She kisses the stinging handprint and I resign myself to this amazing torture. I lie back loving it as she licks and kisses both of my thighs simultaneously. I can feel her getting closer and closer to my core, which is throbbing with need as if I haven't had sex in a few years. That really isn't possible seeing as I only lost my virginity last year and...

'Ho-ly sh-it...' My mind blasts me as her tongue flickers over me with the barest of contacts. I can't help but squirm, what else am I meant to do... lie here like a wooden plank? I squirm and I moan and her nails dig into my thighs. I look down into those eyes of fire as they look up at me. I'm in heaven with a devil. I watch as her fingers part me and feel the twitch of my nerve endings in response to her movements. I watch the tip of her tongue as it points out between her smirking lips and slowly runs over me. The initial contact sends a fiery shiver running throughout me as I fight to keep on watching her; on her knees, bent forward with her back arched so that those pert pail buttocks of hers are wiggling in the air. Heat rushes through to my face and I actually hear her giggle from my core.

"I knew leaving the light on was a good idea." She says before moving forward ever so slightly and capturing me between her lips. I almost scream at the solid contact and continuous wave of heat that is rushing through my veins. I can't stay still. My back arches, my hips move off of the bed and my head it flung back as a loud groan escapes me.

'If I die now I'll die the happiest woman alive.' The thought makes me smile through biting my own lip.

**

* * *

**

**Rei's POV**

'I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell.' And that is the only thought that is tearing through my mind like a mantra as I watch through the screen on the camcorder. I can see it all in detail; the glisten of pre cum between Shimako's legs, the way her buttocks are wiggling in the air as she licks at Sei. I'm going to hell and I'm going to burn. Sei tenses up for the second time and her cry of passion echoes in my ears as blood pours from my nose just like it has been since they started this. Why did they have to leave the light on?

Shimako chuckles in a way that I never thought she could as she moves up Sei's body and props herself above the gasping woman. My eyes are glued to them as Sei gives her own husky laugh and grips Shimako's buttocks; leaving nail marks as she raises her hips off of the bed and makes Shimako moan. My hand is shaking whilst I hold the camcorder to the windowsill so that it is aimed towards them. I can't move. My legs are stiff, my hands are cold, and my head is light from the blood lost via my nose. Well that and the fact that SEI AND SHIMAKO ARE BUTT NAKED AND ARE HAVING SEX!!! I'm doomed. Since when was Shimako dominant? The girl is so quiet and withdrawn. If anything I thought that she would be one of those that just, lies there, without making any noise. I can't take this any more. I keep the camcorder in place and turn around so that I can sit on the ground. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing that Sei's house is all on one floor. I lean back against the wall and listen as Shimako giggles again. Then there is movement in the room and my heart stops.

'Have they found me out? Oh god I'm going to jail and hell.' My mind cries out. After a few moments of not being tapped on the shoulder I look up at the little screen and see... I wish I hadn't looked, because now I can't take my eyes off of the sight. Shimako is on her knees again, but she is facing away from Sei. My mouth goes dry as Shimako looks back at Sei and squirms against the older white rose. What has this world become? I watch Sei's hips move, back and forth slowly as Shimako pushes back against her. I just wish I couldn't see what it is that Sei is using. My eye twitches as Shimako moves a hand to her own core, but thankfully Sei growls at her and tells her off for it.

**

* * *

**

**Shimako's POV**

"Hmmn... Not yet." I gasp as I try to control what is happening to me.

"What...?" Sei asks as she continues to move in and out, over and over again. I can't hold it off for much longer.

"Sei... Hmmn... Ooooh..." I groan as I feel her leaning over me and running her tongue up my spine.

"Not yet. I want to make it last." I breathe as she chuckles against where she's kissing.

"Have it your way." She says. Her right arm hooks under my stomach and holds me as she pulls me up until I'm knelt up.

"I'll just have to find a different way of torturing you." She whispers against my ear. I can still feel it inside me, but it isn't moving anymore which is exactly what I wanted. I slide my hand high behind me and grip her hair as she licks and nibbles at my neck. She knows exactly what she is doing to me and I love it. The way her fingertips leave, scorching, heat trails up my stomach, to my bosom, as her other hand moves down to my core. I shiver as her fingers part me so that her middle finger can slip along my... I shudder whilst pushing back; gripping her hair harder as she nibbles at my ear. Her fingertips at my breast are caressing the nub, tweaking it, rubbing it, rolling it around under her palm. I can feel myself contracting around the thing inside me. My legs start to tremble again as she actually bites my shoulder and I cry out. It isn't in pain though it's with a passion that I wished everyone knew how to cause.

"Are you...?"

"Yes..." I gasp and she chuckles against my ear. I groan as her breath tickles me.

"Do you want it yet?" She asks and I smile to myself. I want this to last so long that when I finally do...

"Hmmn..."

"Well?" She asks.

"No..." I whisper and she just chuckles again as she grazes her teeth down my neck. She slows her circling fingers down to a stop before removing them and pressing them gently to my lips. I lick them and feel her shudder behind me with a short gasp.

'She's enjoying this way too much.' I think with a smile as I suck her fingers into my mouth. She wiggles her hips with a chuckle and I groan. I can't and don't want to hold it off any longer. I'm throbbing and she knows it.

"Sei..." I whisper.

"Now..?" She asks and I laugh with a nod. She pushes me forward and leans over my back with one arm propping her up as the other snakes back to my core. She's thrusting into me again and...

"Oh, God..." I cry out as the heat swells. She moves faster as her fingers rub franticly. I bite my already swollen lip as I squeeze my eyes shut. I almost beg for it but she doesn't give me a chance. Her teeth nip my back and I cry out her name so loud I swear the neighbours will hear me.

"Sei..." The name comes out as a gurgled choke as I shudder and collapse forward onto my forearms panting for breath. I swallow hard as I feel the wetness running down my inner thighs to the sheets below me.

"Oh," I groan as she pulls out of me with deliberate slowness. I hear the buckle of the thing coming undone and she throws it to the floor where her alarm clock and the other thing are still littering. She kisses her way up my spine, between my shoulder blades and nuzzles into my hair as I continue to shake. She lies at my side and pulls me into her arms so that I can rest against her. I'm still breathing heavily as I lazily look at the stupid grin on her face. She looks so handsome and happy. Her eyes look into mine and her smile somehow gets bigger.

"I love you." She whispers and I smile.

**

* * *

**

**Rei's POV**

It's over? I sit back down with my back to the wall and pull the camcorder away so that I can turn it off. I'm shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze as my heart thuds away in my chest. It's a good job they didn't ask Yoshino to do this. She would have jumped at the chance but I don't think her feeble heart could take something like this. I put the camcorder in my jacket pocket and crawl away from the window. When I'm far enough away from it that they won't hear or see me I run like the clappers across the stupidly large garden and pull myself over the high brick wall. I don't know where the energy came from but I'm thankful for it. I drop to the floor and jump into the car where Eriko is sat patiently waiting; whilst asleep. I shake her shoulder and she jumps out of her skin and lands a karate chop to my forehead.

"Ouch... What was that for?" I grumble and she giggles at me as I rub my forehead.

"Sorry about that." She says with a smile.

"It must have been good." She eyes my blood covered face and jacket.

"Meh," I grumble and she grins at me before starting the car and driving us back to Sachiko's.

--

"Why are you covered in blood Rei?" Yoshino asks the moment I step into the sitting room where they're all lingering. Her eyes are full of worry and all I do is smile at her as I pat her head.

"Don't worry about it." I say to her as I throw the camcorder to Youko.

"You owe me big time for that. And don't you dare watch it when there are kids in the room." I growl at her as she opens the screen. She gives me a languid stare and my nose starts bleeding again.

"Come on I'll lend you a shirt." Sachiko says as she takes my arm and leads me away from the room. I end up in a bathroom with her with my top off and her washing the blood off of me.

'Please don't make a move on me.' My mind begs her as I start to shiver from the cold.

"There you go." She smiles as she wipes off the last of the blood that had soaked through my jacket and shirt to my chest.

"Good as new. Wait here I'll get you that t-shirt." She says and I thank her. She leaves me alone. I stand there drying myself with my back to the door feeling safe because Sachiko didn't make a move on me.

"So how much do you want this shirt?" I whirl around at the sound of Eriko's voice. Her eyes widen and I realise too late that I'm not wearing a bra because that is also covered in blood. I cover my breasts with the towel as I squeak:

"Oneesama..?" I feel a little light headed as she steps towards me.

"What...? Are you telling me that you were watching those two go at it for two hours and didn't get horny?" She asks as I back away from her.

"Oneesama... You're meant to like men." I whisper with a trembling voice as she backs me up against the wall. The cold shock of the tiles make me jump forward slightly but she pushes me back against it. Before I can register what is going on her hand is down the front of my jeans and in my panties slipping against me.

"I knew it." She grins at me before pulling her hand out and washing it. I slip to my knees as she walks out of the bathroom. Why did she just do that? All she did was touch me to find out if I was... She just touched me once to find that out? She didn't even consider finishing off what Sei and Shimako started? She just put her hand in my pants and then walked away after washing her hand? My hands flop to my sides as I stare off into space. I know what happened but my mind can't quite grasp the reality of it. My Oneesama just touched me.

"Are you okay Rei?" Sachiko asks as she opens the door slightly so that I can hear her. I can't even speak I'm in that much shock.

"Rei..?" She asks as she opens the door wider and looks at me knelt on the floor with a vacant look on my face.

"I didn't think Eriko was that evil." She says in a tone of voice that I don't recognise as hers. I look into her face and realise that it wasn't hers. Youko is stood behind her, watching me.

"Go take care of your guests Sachiko I'll look after Rei." The oldest red rose says with a serious look on her face.

'She'll look after me? What does that even mean?' I think as I weakly grip the towel and hug it to my front. Youko gives me a delicate caring smile as she shuts the door behind her when Sachiko has left. She kneels down in front of me and opens her arms as if she wants a hug.

"Come here." She whispers and I can't stop myself. I lean shaking in her arms, still hugging the towel to me as she strokes my hair. She doesn't want to do that to me? She just wants to hold me? She shifts so she is sat on her rump and she pulls me up so that my back is to her front. My mind goes blank the moment she unbuttons my jeans and pulls the zip down.

"Youko-Sama..?" I whisper.

"Shh it'll be okay Rei-Chan." She whispers to me as she takes hold of my right hand and slips it into my panties.

"Shh..." She coos me as she moves _MY_ fingers against _MY_ ct.

"There you go..." She whispers against my neck as I writhe slightly back against her. I don't want Youko to be doing this... I want Eriko to be doing this to me but Eriko just blatantly threw it back in my face. Youko is pushing my fingers harder but I'm so wet her fingers slip and I gasp as her fingers make actual contact with me.

"Youko...?" I whisper as tears burn my eyes. Why do I want to cry?

'It's because Eriko doesn't want you.' My head says and a lump forms in my throat.

"Shh... I'm right here. I'll make it better." She whispers and the threat of tears goes away. I stop thinking about what I can't have, and start thinking about what I do have, right here and right now.

"Don't stop." She kisses my neck and I continue to do what she told me to as her fingers slide slowly further down. Pain scores through me for a moment when she enters me but I just close my eyes.

"You're a virgin?" She asks me with a, sweetness, to her tone and I just nod.

"It's okay..." She kisses my neck again.

"I've got you." Her voice is just a murmur as she pushes into me again. The pain comes again but then something else is building up inside me. A heat that is making me push onto her fingers and move mine faster. Her tongue and soft lips press against my neck.

"Push your jeans off." She says and I do as I'm told. The moment I see our hands writhing around in synch in my panties the heat becomes too much for me to take. I arch back against her as she pushes in harder. I feel something give inside me but the pain is drowned out by... what is this.

"Yes..." Youko breaths in my ear as I shudder, and let out a long, whimpering, groan. She slows her intrusive fingers letting me calm down and relax before she retracts her fingers from within me and holds my hand that is still in my underwear. She's holding me to her as if I'm precious but I know that I'm not to her. I'm just another girl to her; yet she carries on kissing my neck.

"Why...?" I ask with a whisper as I start shivering from the cold tiled floor that we are sat on.

"It's simple." She whispers against my ear before she nips the lobe gently between her teeth.

"I did it because it's what I wanted. Eriko's an idiot for not seeing you for what you are." She whispers and I slowly open my eyes. I was going to turn to look at her but my eyes see the blood before I can move. My entire body stiffens in fear at the sight and she just holds me tighter to her.

"Shh it's okay. It's natural to bleed on your first time." She whispers and my fears slide away. If she says it's fine then I believe her.

"Youko..." I whisper and I feel her smile against my neck.

"Don't speak... Just know that I've got you." She whispers and something inside my chest swells up. Why is she acting like I'm not just another notch on her bedpost; another name in her little black book?

"Rei...?" She whispers and I turn my head ever so slightly. Her soft lips press against my cheek and that swell in my chest gets warmer.

"Be mine?" My heart stops, the swell erupts throughout my body warming everything that I am, and I close my eyes as a thought runs through me.

'She's better than Eriko ever could be.'

"If you want me to..." I whisper and she smiles. I see it from the corner of my eyes and the warmth takes on the form of my pulse. She doesn't speak. She just kisses my cheek again before resting her head on my shoulder.

"Youko... Do you think that Sachiko would mind if I have a shower?" I ask and she chuckles gently against my shoulder.

"Would you like me to ask her?" She asks and I smile to myself.

"Does that mean you're going to move?" I ask and she kisses my shoulder.

"Not at all." She says and takes out her mobile.

"Sachiko... Rei is going to have a shower okay?"

"But I already cleaned the blood off." I hear Sachiko's tiny voice.

"Well she bled again."

"Oneesama, she's going to die if she has anymore nosebleeds today."

"Sachiko..." Youko's tone has a warning undercurrent to it that makes a shiver run through me. Youko chuckles and kisses my shoulder for the millionth time. She's so tender. This world is so on its ass. The quiet mouse is domineering in bed and the one that looks like she could eat you alive is tender and loving? What has the world come too?

"Fine, she can have a shower. Like I would say no anyway." Sachiko's elegant voice becomes sarcastic.

"Oh and can she borrow some underwear?"

"What?" Sachiko squeaks down the line.

"I guess you finally got what you really want then. It's a good job I only see you as a big sister otherwise I would be very offended. I'll be up in a bit to give them to you."

"Thank you." Youko says before hanging up.

"Youko...? Have you slept with Sachiko?"

"Hmm? Nope, I haven't."

"But earlier she said that you always get what you want, and, it sounded like that's what she meant."

"I do always get what I want. I just never saw Sachiko like that because she is like my little sister." She says and I believe her.

"So why did you want me to record Sei and Shimako?" I ask as she moves from behind me. She holds her hand out to me with a smile on her face that shouts out "Mischief".

"Well, that would be because I'm a perv and have footage of almost all of you's doing explicit things. That's why Sachiko said I always get what I want. I got her to record Yumi-Chan and herself a few times. All I need is to get us and wait until Yoshino is better to get her." She smiles and I shake my head at her with a smile of my own. I take her hand and she pulls me up quite easily.

"Yoshino would beat you with a stick if you tried that." I say and she shrugs.

"It'd be worth it. I wonder who she'll end up with. Eriko or Yumi."

"Eh...? One of those is straight and the other is going out with Sachiko."

"That means nothing. Sachiko and Yumi aren't really fussed about the status of their relationship as long as they remain soeurs and Eriko proved earlier that she's evil."

"I think Yoshino is straight to be honest." I say as she pulls my ruined underwear down. I step into the shower as Youko holds my underwear up on her fingertip. I blush furiously as her eyes travel over them

"Do you have to look at them?" I ask and she turns to grin at me.

"Sorry I was intrigued. I've never taken anyone's virginity before." She says before putting them in the sink and running water over them.

"Youko...?"

"The blood will come out if I wash them quickly." She says and I just gawp at her.

"You don't have to do that. They can get binned." I say and she turns a sly eye to me.

"You're going to throw away the underwear that I first touched you in?" She asks and the woman that could eat me alive comes to the forefront. I swallow hard as I give her a shaky smile.

"Stop looking so grossed out, and wash yourself. I honestly don't mind doing this." She says. I shake my head in disbelief as I turn the shower on and step under the spray. I look at her concentrating on getting the blood out of my underwear and my chest flutters a little. Could it be that I'm falling in love with the woman that just asked me to be hers?

'HOLD UP.' My mind shouts.

'You just agreed to be Youko Mizuno's GIRLFRIEND.' It screams at me and I smile to myself.

'Yeah I did.' I stretch out under the spray before washing myself. I'm going out with the sexiest Rosa Chinensis to ever exist.

* * *

**I really did it that time didn't I. Jeez I don't know about them but I feel like I'm going to hell. Is it my imagination or was that one a tad corny? I don't know what to write now. I have no more life experiance to formulate ideas. **

**Oh I have an idea... Tell me your first anime crushes and I'll see if I can throw anything together. (And if I can't at least it will get me onto more animes lol.**

**R&R as always pretty please. Creative critisism is always welcome.**


	4. meh who knows

**Okay this is a new chapter just leading up to something that I've been thinking about for like a few minutes. I actually don't know how to put it together but the thoughts in my head are cool.**

**Marimite isn't mine.**

**Sei's POV**

Does anybody know exactly what is going on? I sure as hell don't. Bearing in mind that we are roses, and, are meant to be _pure_ maidens of a _catholic_ girl's school... we aren't actually anywhere near pure.

We're back in school and we have been for about a month. My parent's disappear every Wednesday so Shimako spends the night with me, as well as spending the weekends with me unless her dad wants her at the temple. I like it, and the... I would say _grin_ but I don't think her elegant face can form a grin... the coy secret smile on her face every Thursday morning tells me that she likes it too. Yeah so that's Shimako and I... Not pure at all.

And then you get Rei and Youko... Do you have any idea how surprised I was to find out that they are going out? My jaw has never hit the floor with such a hard, loud, thud before that day. Oh, and get this... Yumi and Sachiko have been actually dating on and off for quite a while. They keep getting together and then falling out and getting back together again. Who'd have thought that could be possible? To be truthful I honestly thought that they would just angst around each other for years and then have an everlasting loving relationship after Sachiko got married to Suguru. _Ooooh, no, that can't happen. Of course Sei can't be right about two women and their relationship_. Well at least I was right about Eriko. She is most definitely straight. I'm not even going to make a guess on Yoshino because that will likely get thrown back in my face. I think she might be straight but I can't know for sure.

Anyway I digress. We are all back in school and Youko, Eriko and I are rushing around revising for our upcoming exams. I'm not overly bothered about it to be honest. It isn't as if I'm moving away so I don't have anyone to miss. I'm going to be next door. Unfortunately, for Rei... Youko is going abroad to college. The brain box is going to Harvard of all places. Rei is keeping a strong face as always but I notice the moments when she forgets to be strong. It's a split second here and there but I see it. When her eyes darken and her lips become taught in something like a pained scowl. Those split seconds tell me that she's hurting. Youko has changed a lot. I don't even think that she realises it. She doesn't get as involved in my business anymore, or anyone else's for that matter. Eriko isn't all that perturbed about the upcoming graduation. What would she care anyway? She doesn't have anyone that she loves here. I actually feel sorry for her.

"Oneesama..?" Shimako's gentle voice enters into my hearing and I turn my head to look at her. We're sat taking in the grounds of the school from the benches. Every girl that passes us just sees us as the Giganteas sat having a peaceful moment. Actually that is exactly what it is, but every now and again, the arm that is wrapped over her shoulders somehow manages to make my fingers stroke her neck. It's such a bad arm making my fingers do such indecent things. Then again she's just as bad because she unfastened a few buttons of my blows when we sat down. I smile at her and she smiles back at me as a group of girls stop in front of us.

"Good day Rosa Gigantea, Rosa Gigantea's en bouton." The girls bow and I smile.

"Yo," I grin and they squeal like excited teenagers. Then again isn't that exactly what they are.

"You're so cute Rosa Gigantea." They giggle at me.

"Oh no, you flatter me." I feign embarrassment. I slip my arm from around Shimako's shoulder with a flutter of my fingers against the fading love bite on her neck. I'll have to give her another one to show that she has someone. I shouldn't push it though. If one of the nuns notices then she'll get into trouble. I slip my eyes over her with a smile before I huddle with the girls and give them my attention.

"Will I see you at the dance next week?" I ask them all as I place inappropriate hands to each and every one of them. They all blush. I like not having to ask them individually. They all answer as one anyway which makes it easy.

"Well then you have to let me have at least one dance with every single one of you." I say and they all agree with such a force. My eyes slip back to Shimako who is hiding her smile behind a dainty hand. I grin and pull the closest one up against me and swing her around as if we are in a passionate tango.

"Oneesama you are being inappropriate again." Shimako says in a soft voice as the girl I am holding does a very good impression of a beetroot.

"Not just yet. Give me a few more minutes." I say and the other girls giggle.

"You know what blushes do to me Shi-Chan. Let me play a bit please?" I flutter my eyelashes at her with a pout that I know she loves. I drag my eyes back from her to the girl that has gone limp in my arms.

"Oops I think I broke her." I say as I pick her up bridal style in my arms and lie her down on the bench.

"Oneesama you're such a dirty old man." Shimako giggles behind her hand again. It's such a sweet and endearing thing it makes my heart skip a frantic beat or two.

"I'll have you know, I shower every morning so, less of the dirty." I joke with her. If it was anyone else they would have rolled their eyes at me but I don't think Shimako has that facial expression in her memory banks. I'll teach her. I'll teach her every single facial expression there is.

"Tokoto-Chan will you please fetch the school nurse?" Shimako asks a girl with her politest voice. The girl's eyes bug slightly as she looks at Shimako.

"Tokoto-Chan...?" Shimako steps towards the girl who backs off two steps and crumples to her knees.

"You know my name?" She whispers before passing out. I can't believe it. I mean, I know that most fan girls have it bad, but this is just ridiculous. We might as well be the Beatles because they're dropping like flies all around us. No that's an over exaggeration. Just the two are out of it at the moment. Shimako places a disbelieving hand to her forehead and as she does so she moves a lock of hair. One of the girls squeals and points and I grumble as I realise what has happened. Shimako has just revealed her neck and the almost faded love bite. Shimako blushes red this time and slaps her hand to her neck.

"Sei-Sama I'm going to the rose mansion. I'm sorry to leave you with these girls." She says before turning on her heals and walking away from me. What kind of girlfriend is she...? Leaving me alone with all of these beautiful catholic girls? It's down right sinful. I love her so much.

"Two of you pick her up I'll grab this one and we'll have to carry them to the nurse's office." I say with a sigh as if it is the most troublesome thing that I have ever undertaken. These girls will do anything for a sideward's glance so carrying their friend won't be that hard if I give them a big smile and bow. I do just that and as I raise my head I watch all of the girls falling backwards with blood shooting from their cute noses. I'm in trouble. I look down and realise that Shimako left me with the top few buttons of my blouse undone. The love bite she left me just above my left breast is on show in all of its glory along with an ample amount of my cleavage. I am so going to get into trouble for this. I pull out my mobile and find the school nurse's phone number. Boy, am I glad that I memorised this thing.

**

* * *

**

**Shimako's POV**

Why did Tokoto-Chan have to react like that to me? It's all her fault. If she hadn't fainted then the others wouldn't have seen my neck. I drag my hair around my neck so that Sei's mark isn't visible to anyone as I step into the mansion. I walk up the stairs and accidentally open the door to the meeting room without knocking. I stand there with my lips pursed and my left eye twitching slightly as Sachiko and Yumi argue passionately about something. They haven't even noticed me and I didn't notice their voices before because I was so preoccupied with my thoughts of Sei.

"How is that my fault?!" Sachiko shouts at Yumi with her hands in the air.

"How isn't it?! You can't just tape something like that and then willingly hand it over to your Oneesama!" Yumi shouts back. I've never seen the youngest rose this angry. I didn't know she could get angry. Sad...? Yes. Hyper...? Most of the time. Anger that looks as if it could turn violent...? Never.

"It is up to me what I do with them!"

"Did you not think to consult me on how I felt about it? Baka, there wasn't just you in those tapes. You've really done it this time Sachiko! I don't even want to look at you get out of my face!" Yumi shouts and my mouth falls open. Is this the same Yumi that I used to know?

"How dare you be so insolent to me?!" Sachiko shouts at her.

"You messed up that's how!"

"I never thought you would be this prudish about it!"

"You gave Youko a tape of us having sex!" Yumi shouts and my heart stops beating. They are both quiet and staring at each other with electricity running back and forth between their eyes. I daren't even breathe for them turning on me.

'Please don't notice me... Please, oh please, oh please, don't notice me!' I think as my heartbeat begins to sound really loud.

"Baka!" Sachiko shouts and pushes Yumi up against the wall.

'What the hell just happened?!' My mind screams as I watch the two women with their hands all over each other and their tongues savagely probing each others mouths.

"Gaa." Yumi growls as she pushes away from the wall and backs Sachiko into the table. My eyes are glued to them. Then reality hits me as I see Yumi's hands pushing Sachiko's skirt up as they climb up until they are laid down and then.

'Don't have sex on the table I'll never be able to sit through a meeting without thinking about it ever again!' But they can't hear me because the words are in my head. I'm shaking like a leaf as I close the door quietly and walk back downstairs. I can't believe that they would do something like that.

'And what in Buddha's name were they talking about?' I think but I actually know what they are talking about. Yumi had shouted it out loud enough, but my mind just didn't want to admit that Yumi had said something like that. It is the same reason that Sei blew up at Youko last month. Youko has a tape of them having intercourse. How unfortunate for them. Actually... I honestly believe that if I hadn't calmed Sei down on our first day back at school, she would have turned violent. She explained to me afterwards that she wasn't bothered about her own dignity because she doesn't actually posses any. She was worried about how I would feel about it. That had settled the matter because I don't mind Youko having the tape. It isn't like I'm ashamed of our sexual activities. Plus... Youko is a trusted friend and I really have nothing against her owning the tape because... I'm a little flattered that she has an interest in it. I sit down on the bench downstairs and twiddle my thumbs as Rei walks in. She blushes at me and I smile softly back. She blushes every time she sees me these days because of that tape. Bless her she's so innocent it's quite cute. Then again... She's going out with Youko so how long can she stay innocent?

"Shimako-Chan why are you sat down here?" Rei asks me in a small voice as she shuffles her feet.

"Yumi and Sachiko are busy at the moment." I say and her eyes bug. I get to my feet and step towards her before I wrap my arms around her and press into her.

"Will you stop being so cautious around me Rei. I'm not offended that you saw Sei and I." I say as she stands ridged.

"I... I'm just embarrassed." She says as she fights to relax.

"Why...? I'm not."

"Shimako... What I saw was... I... I." She doesn't know what to say to me and I actually smile to myself.

"I nearly died from blood loss." She says after a deep breath. I step back from her and look into her eyes as she starts to shuffle again. I put my hand to my mouth and a giggle erupts from me.

"Oh Rei-San you do say the most amusing things." I giggle and she just blushes as she watches me without loosing eye contact. She's so cute!

"I'm happy you enjoyed so much." I joke and she stands ridged again.

"No it's..."

"Relax would you? You're going to have a heart attack if you don't. You really should be able to look at me without blushing. You didn't see that much did you?" I ask. I still don't know which night they got so I'm intrigued as to what it is that she saw.

"Erm... I... Ehhm." She clears her throat before putting a hand through her hair.

"You kept telling Sei... 'Not yet,' when she was behind you." Rei whispers and I blush.

"Oh, then... Oh." I say as I realise why she has blushed every time she has seen me since we got back to school. She had obviously been recording it from the window so she had seen every single angle of my body and my facial expression as I...

'Crap!' I think with a queasy smile on my face.

"Oh well. It isn't that bad." I give a real smile as I sit back down.

"How can you say that Shimako. Are you saying that there are worse things that I could have taped?" She asks me and heat runs over my face as my eyes drop to the floor.

"Yeah actually there are quite a few worse times that you could have filmed. That doesn't matter though." I say with a new wave of enthusiasm.

"Don't be embarrassed around me because it makes me feel bad. So then let's talk about something else." I say and she bows her head at me.

"Hai." She says and a smile spreads across my face.

"Well... are you going to the dance?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's the first one isn't it?"

"Sure is. Eriko and Youko went to see the head and she actually agreed to it. It's all the girls are talking about." She smiles.

"What are you going to wear?" She asks and I hide my smile from her.

"You'll have to wait and see. Not even Sei knows." I say.

**

* * *

**

**Yumi's POV**

What just happened? My head feels light and disorientated by the fact that... Our argument had gone from almost breaking up to... wow. I slip off of the table and fix my clothing as Sachiko remains on the table panting for a moment. She looks so beautiful like this. Her blouse is open, her skirt is racked up her legs, and she is gleaming with a light film of perspiration and...

"Yu-mi-Chan." She pants as she sits up.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask for the tapes back if you want." She says with a sheepish look on her face.

"It doesn't matter she can keep it. I was just angry at the time. It isn't worth us falling out like this." I say as I step between her legs and hold her.

"Even if the make-up sex is great." I whisper cheekily at her and she gives me that sophisticated chuckle that I love hearing.

"Get dressed before the others turn up." I say as I step away from her and wash my hands in the sink.

"Hey, Sachiko...?" I say and she turns around. I grin as I throw a damp cloth at her.

"Wipe the table down otherwise the others will know what's happened." I say and she smiles. I like it when she does what I tell her to do. It gives me a little thrill down my spine to know that I have a bit of a hold on her.

"Hey Yu-mi-Chan..." She pronounces the syllables just like she did when she was panting. I turn around and get the wet cloth in my face. She's stood giggling when the door opens and the others walk in with cautious eyes. She laughs harder as I take the cloth off of my face and drop it into the sink with a grimace on my face.

"Sachiko, stop laughing so hard you'll make yourself ill." I say to her as I wipe my hands and face on the dry towel.

"I feel fine." Sachiko says as she holds her sides. She stops in front of me and leans against me as she washes her hands in the sink behind me. I'm sandwiched with a blush on my cheeks.

"Well that's a change from the violent words that were running back and forth a few minutes ago." Shimako says and I blush harder. Sachiko chuckles against my ear as she turns the taps off and grabs the dry towel.

"Well now Shimako, how did you hear that?" Sachiko asks as she steps away from me whilst still looking at me.

"I was stood at the door."

"Eaves dropping..?" Sachiko smiles at me.

"Actually I walked in because I was miles away. I saw quite a bit of it before it got too heated and I walked away." She says and Sachiko's cheeks turn pink.

"Well that must have been fun for you. Now then how about we get onto preparations for this dance?" Sachiko turns and smiles at the other roses who nod. She alway manages to pull off the powerful look. I just love it. We sit around the table and the only person we are waiting on is Youko. Rei explained that she had an interview with someone and she would be here soon so we started without her. Ten minutes later the oldest Chinensis walks in dressed in a smart skirt suit.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

'Oh my dearest shmahskebds.' My mind turns to mush as Youko stands at my side and presses her hands onto the table.

"Shibby shibby ho, shibby hey, shibby ho." I sing to myself as I push back in my chair and look down her back. Everyone turns to look at me with confused eyes as I lean over backwards and eye up her rear end.

"Hmmm." I murmur. Youko turns back and looks at me and I blush as I realise what it is that I'm doing.

"Oh, erm sorry." I say. I almost lower the chair down onto all four legs but Youko bends over the table. Something that resembles a squeak leaves my throat as blood erupts from my nose and I unbalance myself. I end up on my back with an eye up Youko's skirt and blood almost hitting the ceiling. She's the kindest type of evil.

"You know I'm surprised she isn't anemic by now." Sachiko grumbles.

"Rei why do you insist on being innapropriate when we are with the others?" Youko stands above my head with a foot at either side of me.

"Holy mother o'pearls." I mutter before the world turns black.

**

* * *

**

**Meh I don't know what's going on either but it should be fun. I just wanted to give Rei another nose bleed. I think I have an obsession with causing her problems.**

**Woo hoo to me cos I can. I'm thinking about the next chapter now so it might come together properly this time.**

**R&R**


	5. there's a plot?

**I don't own nor do I make a profit out of the stories that I create using other peoples characters...**

**Sei's POV**

I'm so nervous it's unbelievable. I don't know why I'm fidgeting whilst I'm waiting for Shimako's father to pick me up. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Shimako said she was going to wear a dress. I'm trying to imagine what style it will be. Will she wear a revealing dress with a slit up the leg or a conservative dress that leaves everything up to the imagination? I stand up and start to pace around in front of the front door. The anticipation is driving me to think cruder thoughts than what would usually be. Such thoughts like... Shimako, wearing a, leather dress, which is so short and tight, that it makes every curve visible and needed. Heck I might as well just imagine her with a whip and thigh high leather stiletto boots whilst I'm at it. I'm sure the nuns would love that, wouldn't they?

A knock comes at the door causing me to jump out of my skin. I look around me trying to calm down but end up just fidgeting like an over excited slightly scared child. I gather up my thoughts and tuck them away as I check that my own dress looks perfect before I scramble to open the door. My hand misses the door knob the first time I try for it but the second time my flesh and the brass connect properly. The only problem now is trying to get said hand to turn and open the damned door. I take in a short harsh gasp as I close my eyes and continue battling with myself. It's only a front door for crying out loud! I've opened it so many times since I was tall enough to reach it! I take in a deep breath and hold it as I yank the door open... My mind goes blank as my eyes slip over the form in front of me. Her eyes look just as shocked as I feel as she eyes me up.

"You look beautiful." I whisper to her as the breath I was holding almost explodes out of my mouth. Her dress is a creamy colour, like white chocolate and she looks just as edible. It's hugging her; draped over her pail skin like a lover... Like I want to be draped over her this very second. My fingers twitch with the need to touch her. I feel like I'm just stood making a plank of myself because I'm practically drooling over her.

"You look good too." She says with a smile. There is a tension in the air that I don't have the literary ability to describe, as we look all over each other. I want to forget all about the dance and hide her away in my bedroom. For crying out loud I don't even care if we make it to my room. I could do her here, and then in the hallway, and the living room, and on the kitchen counter, and the corridor and then in every god damn room from here to my room!

"Sei...? My dad is waiting for us. We need to go before I make a prat of myself and drag you up to your room." She whispers and I blush with a vengeance. I like the fact that we're both on the same page.

"L-L-Lead the way." I stutter and smile and she does. She turns her back on me and I gawp with my mouth open and feeling very dry... yet it's watering at the same time. The back of the dress is pretty much open all the way down to the tops of those pert squeezable buttocks. Instead there is a crisscross of lace rope that keeps it together. The creamy white chocolate coloured material cups her buttocks like I want to, and flows down her legs until it is almost touching the floor. I can't take my eyes off of her. If Rei was blushing before she's going to explode at the sight of Shimako like this. I finally pull myself together and link her arm as we walk down the driveway to the road. It's then that I make a fatal discovery... as she's bending over to get into the vehicle. I squeak like a little chipmunk (Or Yumi) when I see that she doesn't have a visible panty line. No frenchies, or big knickers or even a G-sting... **She isn't wearing any underwear!!!!!!!!**

I say hello to her father in a weak and almost wheezing voice and he gives me a polite smile as I get into the car. I'm quite fond of Shimako's father because of how kind he is to his daughter. Shimako has never wanted for anything and she has always had him there for her. My parents are always out of the city or the country. They don't seem to like being at home. I don't mind because it means that I can have Shimako stay with me when we both want to spend time together.

"Sei-Chan...?" Her father asks me and I look at him with a smile.

"Yes sir?" I ask and his eyes flitter between both Shimako and I.

"Would Shimako be able to stay with you this weekend because I have to go to a meeting in Okinawa for a few days?

"Of course, sir. Shimako can stay with me for as long as she needs to." I say and he gives me a thankful smile.

"Thank you. Now then, how about I get you to your dance before you become too late?" He smiles back before starting up the engine and setting off. I feel a little lost right now to be honest. I'm almost dying from lust whilst having a polite conversation with the father of the woman I'm lusting after. I'm glad I wasn't born a boy, because then I would have to have the big bad conversation with him... the one that goes along the lines of... I really respect you sir and I was wondering if I could have your permission to give your daughter a seeing to... Well maybe I wouldn't word it quite like that. That seems a tad bit suicidal from my perspective. He's a nice man and all but I was there when a respectable young man once came over and asked if it would be possible for him to take his daughter out on a date. Old man Todo had gone off on a tangent of...

'_You think you are good enough for my daughter!?!?'_ and _'Who do you think you are coming here and asking me if it is okay for you to lust after my little princess?!?!?!'_ Then when the boy had run away the Buddhist man had stormed around the temple in a blaze of fatherly fury for half a day. Even I was scared and that was before I had utterly defiled his precious princess. Then again I wasn't the first... I hope I'm the last.

--

We step into the hall arm in arm but it is only a few moments before we are separated as swarms of fan girls surround us both. Everyone looks so beautiful tonight. The nuns don't look too pleased by the amount of flesh that is on show but what do they expect? Honestly; they tell the girls that there is going to be a dance and are then shocked at the amount of elegant dresses that show off cleavage and legs? They're all idiots if you ask me. I want to dance with Shimako but she has been kidnapped by one of the second years. I guess I don't mind too much. Watching her dance, even if it is with someone else, is a thing of pure beauty. I take in a deep breath and smile as I look at the girls that are around me.

"Right then, who wants to dance with me 1st?" I ask and the girls around me squeal at me. I look over them and pick my target quite easily. A girl in a little black number catches my attention and I look over her with a sly smile. She notices me watching her as do the other girls who all step aside so that I can step towards her. For a moment I just stand still watching the girl blush at me in an incredibly cute way. I love making girls blush. It's like my main objective in life. I step forward and take the girl's slender hand before gently pulling her towards the dance floor. I take a moment to glance around the dance floor and quickly realise that there are pretty much only the roses on the dance floor. Shimako is dancing with the second year, Sachiko is dancing with Yumi, Rei is dancing with Youko (Who looks like she is having trouble keeping her hands on Rei's waist), Yoshino is dancing with a first year and Eriko is dancing with one of her class mates. I hear a few shouts and wolf whistles as I spin the girl away from me before pulling her back up against me.

"Sei-Sama...!" She squeaks at me and I smile as I gaze into her husky blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I let one of my hands slip to her waist and the other take her hand.

"Shie," She says as I start to dance with her.

"Well Shie-Chan, I am very happy to make your acquaintance." I say as we all but flow around the room. I'm surprised that she is such a good dancer. She moves with as much grace as Sachiko which is saying a lot because I've never met anyone as graceful as the red rose.

"Thank you." She smiles at me and I smile back. I like the girl. She is most definitely sweet, but to be honest I'm missing my devil. I dance with the girl until the song has finished. I bow and she bow is turn before leaving me. Before the other girls can swarm around me again I move and take Shimako's hand.

"Excuse me." I say to the second year that she was dancing with as I give her a small bow. I take Shimako's hands and all but drag her to the middle of the room as a bass vibrates the floor below us. A slow song starts up and I stiffen.

"Who's picking the music?" I ask and Shimako smiles as she turns us so that I'm facing the D.J. I see Yumi stood talking to Tomo-San and my insides do a little flip.

"I'll kick her arse. We aren't meant to slow dance until the end of the night."

"Are you really that bothered about it?" She asks as she looks into my eyes with lust overtaking her own.

"Honestly...? Yes because if I wanted to dance to a slow song I would have taken you to a club so that I could do this." I spin her around so that she is pressed with her back against me. My arms slip around her waist holding her as we sway gently together.

"Or maybe I could just dance slowly with you at home so that I could..."

"Don't you dare." She growls softly at me.

"Let's enjoy the dance for now and you can look forward to that." She says to me and I chuckle softly against her ear. I feel the shiver that runs through her and feel utterly pleased with myself.

"Sei... The nuns don't look happy." She mutters to me and I grin to myself.

"At least they're looking something other than self righteous. Let them watch." I say as one of my hands moves up her stomach.

"Sei, we are in a hall filled with over 300 girls and nuns, please don't do this." She says as she takes hold of my wandering hand.

"But I want you." I whisper with my mouth so close to her ear it would look like I'm kissing her if you saw it from the wrong angle. She turns around so that she is facing me and smiles.

"Don't you think that I'm having the same problem? That dress is making my mind wander, but that doesn't mean that I want everyone knowing our business." She places a hand to my shoulder as I hold her waist again.

"I just want to..." I lean in and I would have kissed her but before I know what was happening I am dancing with Rei and Youko has nicked Shimako off of me.

"Get a hold of yourself Sei before you ruin all of our names." Rei says to me with a stern look.

**Sachiko's POV**

"Oh thank god they got between them in time." Yumi sighs in relief as we watch Rei and Youko split Sei and Shimako up.

"You just killed two birds with one stone. I don't think that Rei and Youko would have lasted for much longer either." I say to her and she nods with a smile.

"So, what about the two of us?" She asks me.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to dance with that cutie over there." I whisper as I nod at a blonde who is stood at the side. What are the girls playing at? It's a dance, so why are they just watching the roses? It's irritating to say the least. I walk over to the blonde and take her hand as I hear Yumi chuckle and go back to the DJ's box. I pull the blonde towards me and the dance floor and she follows me limply as Yumi takes the MIC.

"Come on girls this is a dance. How about I see some of you dancing instead of leaving it up to us roses? Oh and I need a dance partner. Does anyone feel up to the job?" She asks as she puts on her cute innocent face. I smile to myself as a sea of girls, heads towards the box. I stop paying attention to her and turn to the girl that I am meant to be dancing with. She isn't a bad dancer; I just think she'd be more comfortable in a club where there aren't nuns around to tell her that her movements are inappropriate. The song changes from the slow thing that Yumi had requested for Shimako and Sei, to a more upbeat trance tune. I smile with a shake of the head at Tomo's choice of music as I pull the blonde against me.

"Say... How about you show me how well you can more that cute body of yours?" I whisper in her ear. I catch the sound of her breath hitching in her throat as she looks up at me with uncertain eyes.

"Please...?" I flutter my eyelashes at her and she blushes just like my little Yumi-Chan. I smile and take the lead as I twirl her around. I detect the slight moan that escapes her as we sway rather unashamedly together to the rhythm of the music. My long black dress isn't really the best attire to be wearing when moving one's hips in time to such a powerful beat but I could work past anything.

"Way to go Sachiko." Sei says as she swaps Rei for Youko and starts to dance in much the same way that I am. I know that she is doing it to piss the nuns off. Youko is doing it to wind Rei up for the night ahead and I'm doing it because... What can I say; the girl's a cutie.

"Having fun...?" I hear Yumi-Chan. I turn to see her gyrating against one of my class mates.

"Yes. You...?" I ask with a knowing smile.

"Of course. I forgot to ask... Do you want to stay at mine this weekend?" She asks and my class mate's eyes light up in intrigue. Yumi had to pick the one on the damn school paper.

"Oh but Yumi-Chan... I have family business to see to this weekend. You could always come to mine."

"But if you're busy...?"

"I never said that I was busy through the night." I smile and leave her with that thought as I continue to dance with the blonde. The news paper is going to have a field day with the bit of gossip that I had just handed out. Then again... Can you imagine the headline? ROSA CHINENSIS'S SORDID SCANDAL! In a catholic school no less. I'm sure that the nuns would love the idea of that. Maybe they could run an underground tabloid. Rose rumours. I chuckle to myself as I turn the girl back to face me.

"Are you having fun?" I ask her and she nods at me.

"I never thought that you would be this..." She looses the use of her tongue as her words escape her. She doesn't know how to finish the sentence off bless her.

"Fun?" I ask and she beams a smile at me with a nod.

"I always thought that you were a little reserved. You seem so prim and proper; untouchable even. Seeing you like this is like you are letting us a little deeper into your mystery." She says and I giggle at her.

"My mystery? You're such a sweet child. I don't have any mysteries; I just don't often let my hair down with other students. I wanted that to change tonight." I say as we slow along with the music.

"Thank you for the dance." I say before kissing her cheek. She blushes red and a chorus of squeals sounds out around us.

"What's your name?" I ask and she smiles.

"That's my mystery." She says before walking away from me. I stand there for a moment looking after her with a smile before I turn to the other girls. The song that Tomo has put on is one of Yumi's favourites and she looks _so_ excited as she dances with a crowd of girls around her.

"You want a drink?" A voice asks from my side. I turn and see Eriko stood next to me.

"That would be nice. Thank you." I say as she leads me off to the side where the drinks are.

"You're doing a good job of keeping Shimako and Sei apart." She notes as she pours me a drink whilst inclining her head towards the dance floor. I turn to see that the two girls in question are once again dancing together and looking as though they are about ready to tear each others dresses off. I pull my mobile out and ring Yoshino.

"Hey there do me a favour and dance with Shimako before Sei molests her on the dance floor." I say as soon as the girl picks up her mobile. I hang up and dial Yumi.

"Hey gorgeous stick to Sei like a leach." I say to my little Yumi-Chan. I hear her squeak at me and smile to myself. Maybe I should have used a different metaphor. Something that doesn't suck blood; possibly.

"That's gross. I'll do what you say though." She pretends to be upset about it. She hangs up and I turn back to Eriko and the plastic cup that she is holding out for me.

"You spoil all the fun. I want to see the look on the nun's faces when they see Sei and Shimako going at it in front of them." She says and I chuckle.

"Liar; you just want to see Sei and Shimako going at it." I smile.

"Oh, you know me so well." She laughs.

"I just need something to break up the monotony."

"Why not pick up a fan girl?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, because I need an obsessed girl clinging to my arm; not." She says with a dramatic sigh at the end.

"Oh woes me; the only straight in the village." She places the back of her hand to her forehead in mock depression.

"Yeah right Eriko. I don't think we can class you as straight after what you did to Rei." I say and she laughs at me.

"I am most definitely straight. I have no interest in women for any kind of relationship other than friendship. Women can't have sex with women; it's all foreplay if you ask me." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Honey you are sorely mistaken if you think that. I might prove my point to you one day." I smile at her before finishing my drink and going back into the rabble of girls. I look back for a second just to see the look of shock on Eriko's face. I sort of enjoy acting like Sei every now and again. I don't get to do it that often because I have to be a proper lady, but at moments like this and when I'm with Yumi on my own I can be who I want to. I walk over to where Sei and Yumi are bouncing around in the middle of a load of other bouncing girls and laugh as they tell me to start jumping up and down.

"I can't bounce in these heals." I say and the laugh at me.

"So take them off." Sei says.

"I will not take my shoes off in public." I say. So I guess I still have some problems with acting common.

"Oh I do apologise my lady." Sei's voice is thick with sarcasm as she rolls her eyes at me.

"How about I grab her and you nick her shoes?" She asks Yumi and I feel the blood fall from my face.

"You wouldn't dare." I say but then I see the fire in her eyes and I know that I really shouldn't have dared her.

"Girls... Block the nuns from being able to see us." Sei says to the fan girls as she grabs me and lifts me off of the floor.

"Sei! I demand you put me down right this second!" I shout at her as I writhe in her arms trying to get free.

"Demand away my lady." She says out loud so that the other girls can hear her. They are all laughing at us. How dare they laugh at us? We're roses and they are just ordinary students. They have no right!

"Sei set me down!" I shout as I continue to squirm.

"No wonder Yumi likes you so much, if you squirm like this in bed." She whispers in my ear and heat sears through to my face as I stop struggling.

"Grab her shoes Yumi." She says to my girlfriend. I shoot Yumi-Chan a glair but she pays absolutely no attention to it. Since when did my death glare stop having an effect on her? She grabs one of my legs and starts to unbuckle the clasp. I can't believe she is actually doing this to me. In front of all of these girls no less! I feel like she's undressing me for all of these girls to look at me. I start to struggle again and Sei's hold slips a bit. The colour drops from my face again when I feel the older white rose's hands clasping my breasts. The girls around us fall silent as I start to treble with white hot anger rising up inside me. She hasn't released me and it doesn't feel as though she is going to either.

"Hurry up Yumi before she tears me to pieces!" Sei shouts at her. So she does know what she is in for if she doesn't release me soon. At least she understands the weight of this situation. I can't squirm now because if I do I'm going to end up rubbing against her hands.

"Satou-San!" A strong voice bellows through the crowd and the music stops immediately. Sei's hands release me and I drop to the floor with a thud as the sea of girls' parts to make way for a woman that looks to be in her twenties. I get to my feet and turn to Sei with white hot fire blazing within me. My open hand connects with her cheek and she doesn't even flinch at it. There's a red imprint of my hand on her face and she didn't even blink. She just stands to attention and looks at the woman who has now stopped in front of her. Who is this woman? She doesn't look as if she demands as much authority as Sei's stance says she does. She's wearing a blue military type of jacket that is open pretty much all the way up to the top. Thankfully the top of it is fastened just above her breasts. The unfortunate thing is... the top she is wearing underneath that jacket doesn't even cover all of her breasts. Her stomach is totally bare and anybody with eyes can see that she isn't wearing a bra... Oh god the nuns are coming over and Sei hasn't said anything to her. They are just staring at each other like they are evaluating each other. My eyes fall to the woman's black jeans that are tight beyond belief with slits down the middle of the legs. Just who is this woman?

"Sei?" Sei asks and I'm struck slightly dumb. I look at the woman with black hair and then back at Sei as if the world has been tipped on its fat ass.

"What is going on here!?" The head nun growls and the girls' around us all disperse so that It is just the nuns, Sei and... Sei... and the other roses. Then I realise that there are two others stood a bit further back from us. One with vibrant red hair that is long and looks a little unruly and the other with silver white hair and red eyes that match the other's hair. I can't believe how scantily dressed they are. The red head looks like a cowgirl and the other looks like a cowboy although I think it's a girl. There's a very small swell of what I presume is her breasts and the fact that her underwear is on show proves that she isn't male. Who can get away with only wearing chaps and a pair of black knickers?

"Well?" The nun looks between Sei and Sei... That sounds so weird. Is that her name or was Sei just telling her, her name instead of the Satou-San that the woman had addressed her with? The woman ignores the nun and continues to look at Sei.

"You're needed. We'll be waiting outside for you..." The woman turns her head to look at the nun with a disapproving glance before turning around and stalking back outside. The silver haired woman follows her out and the red head gives Sei a friendly wave before doing the same. When they have left Sei relaxes and finally winces as she puts her hand to her cheek.

"Sei!" The nun growls and Sei turns to look at her.

"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea that they would turn up like that. If you'll excuse me I need to go see what is up." Sei bows politely at the nun before turning to leave.

"Sei?" Shimako asks and Sei turns her head to smile at her girlfriend.

"Come on." Sei says before walking away. Shimako follows quickly after her and the rest of us are stood confused about what is going on. I turn to the others and give them questioning looks but none of them seem to know any more than I do. I sigh and step up to the DJ's box before taking the mic.

"Sorry about the interruption but if we can get on with the dance it would be much appreciated." I say and the other students all nod. The music starts up again and the girls all go back to the dance floor as I motion for the other roses to join me for a conference. I have no idea what is going on but I want to find out.

**Okay then that was the 5th chapter... I hope it gave you something to chew on and I hope you know who the new characters are. If not just drop me a line and I'll be more than happy to explain... As always pretty please read and review. There will be maybe one more set of new characters from another anime poping up in the near future... Oh and I am currently considering doing a harry potter fanfic with a few of my original characters. Tell me what you think lol.**

**Thank you for reading**


	6. youko's HOT!

**Right I don't really know what I'mdoing with this but I aint giving up on this one because I actually like it lol. Hope you guys enjoy it. As always read and review pretty please with a cherry and icing sugar on top ; ) Tah to all those that have reviewed already you make me happy.**

**As always I don't own the characters just the story line and I don't profit in any way from this except being happy when you guys give me nice review.**

**Sei's POV**

It seems to me as if things are just going to get complicated. Well, more complicated than things are at the moment anyway. Why did the crew have to turn up at the dance? I just want to enjoy myself with Shimako but they are screwing me over without even realising it. The fools!

I sigh as I head towards the camper van with Shimako walking quietly at my side. I really need to explain things to her before we get to them. She might get angry if I'm not honest. I stop and pull her into my front so that we can have a moment.

"Shi-Chan... There are some things that you don't know about me." I whisper as I feel her arms wrap around me.

"I want you to know everything that there is to know so..."

"How about, you stop worrying Sei? Everyone has secrets. You can talk to me later if you're sure that you are ready for it." She leans up against me and presses her lips to mine. I really am the luckiest woman alive. She tries to pull back but I keep her close and kiss her with all of the emotion that I am feeling right now; with all of the love and faith that I have in her. She is my love and my faith, she is my everything and I don't care how corny that sounds because it is the truth.

"Let's see what your friends want." She says.

"Sure." I place my lips briefly to hers

"Sei...!" Meg exclaims my name as she jumps into my arms and hugs me like she hasn't seen me for years. Well to be honest she hasn't seen me for at least a year and a half so I allow her the hug.

"It's been too long." She says as she releases me from her hold.

"That isn't my fault Meg. You lot only come hunt me out when you want something from me." I say with a smile as I pat her head. Shimako is stood behind me looking around the inside of the quaint camper van. Jo is laid on the sofa with her hands behind her head and her headphones blaring music in her ears. She's going to go deaf before long. Sei walks into the room and I smile at her.

"It's good to see you." I say and she gives me a smile. She is actually a really nice person when there aren't strangers around. It's a good job that she can't see Shimako behind me other wise she would be looking for an excuse to kick my ass.

"I wish it was under different circumstances Sei. It seems like we have to get the whole group together for this one." She says as she pushes Jo's legs off of the sofa and sits down.

"Well before you start," I smile at her.

"I'd like you to meet Todo Shimako." I pull Shi-Chan towards me so that she isn't hiding behind me. Sei looks at me sceptically which I don't understand.

"Okay then. It's nice to meet you Todo-San." She says still looking confused as she turns to me.

"And why exactly am I meeting her?" She asks me and I just gawp at her.

"Oh well erm... uh... Well because I wanted to introduce my girlfriend to my extended family." I say in a low voice as I run my hand through my hair and gaze intently at the floor.

"Girlfriend..? Oh Sei I'm so happy for you!" Meg jumps up and wraps her arms around me again. Sei gets to her feet from the sofa and stands before Shi-Chan. She's going to do the father routine and I know it. A cold feeling spreads through my stomach in anticipation as the two women get into what looks to be a staring contest but is more likely to be a battle of wills.

"So you think you're good enough for mini me?" Sei asks her and I roll my eyes at Meg who chuckles at me. Shimako gives her a sweet and innocent smile and bows her head in respect.

"It isn't about what I think Ma'am it's about what Sei thinks. If she believes that I am then I must be." Shimako says in her politest most respectful voice.

"Ma'am...? Do I look like an old woman to you?" Sei asks and I laugh at her.

"Will you not give my girlfriend the third degree please Sei. She makes me happy and that is all you need to know. And she is being polite when she calls you ma'am not disrespectful about your age."

"She doesn't even know my age!" Sei shouts at me and I groan as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I didn't mention anything about your age ma'am. I just always address people with authority as ma'am. I didn't mean to offend you." Shimako bows her head again. Meg gawps this time. Well lets face it; Meg isn't used to politeness, and Shimako is nothing but polite. Ha... at least in company she is nothing but polite.

"Well then... It's nice to meet you Todo-San." Sei says as she inclines her head slightly.

"Now how about we get comfortable so that we can get down to business?" She says to me as she sits back down on the sofa. Business, it seems, is going to be a pain in the backside. We talk for an hour about what is going and I get more and more worried about the situation in hand.

"Do you see why we have been hired for the job and why we need you?" Sei asks me. I nod slowly still trying to comprehend her words before I turn to Shimako and realise that I can't do what they want me to.

"I see what you mean, however I can't possibly come along." I say and Sei frowns slightly at me. I don't think she's ever given me a full heated frown.

"I'm sorry but, I promised Shimako's father that she can stay with me this weekend because he's away on business. I can't disappear with you if she is at my house... plus I was kinda... ahh it doesn't matter. I just can't help you." I say to her and she nods at me.

"Well then... How about Todo-San comes with us?" Sei asks me.

"I won't put her in danger..." I was going to go on but Shimako places her hand over mine. I turn to look at her and she smiles at me.

"Can I talk to you please?" She asks me and I nod slowly as I get to my feet. We step out of the camper van into the night air and as soon as the door is closed behind us she pulls me into a passionate kiss. I'm knocked totally off guard at the show of affection for a moment before I kiss her back with just as much fervour.

"Hmmn... what was that for?"

"Those people must mean a lot to you for you to call them your family. It means a lot to me that you introduced me as your girlfriend." She kisses me again and I smile into it.

"Now then... You want me to know about you, so wouldn't the best way for me to know you, be for me to see the other side of you?" She asks me. I shake my head at her.

"No, no, no. Shi-Chan it isn't safe for you to come. I won't put you in danger. I refuse to put you in danger Shimako. You mean too much to me for me to risk your safety." I say and she smiles at me. She places a hand to my cheek and runs her thumb over my bottom lips as she shakes her head at me.

"I love that you worry about me but I am a big girl now Sei and I know how to protect myself. There are a few things that you don't know about me too. So then we are both going."

"But Shi-Chan I had plans for this weekend. I was going to surprise you with... I was going to... I just wanted to have a romantic weekend with you to prove... p-p-prove how much I love you." I stutter the words out and she looks up at me with wide eyes.

"You were... What did you have planed?" She asks me. My cheeks burn red as I think about what I had planed.

"I was going to cook a meal and erm... stuff. I was... Can we not talk about it please?"

"Aww you're so embarrassed about it, bless you. Well it can wait until next weekend or something like that because it seems that we're busy this weekend." She says to me with a small smile and my heart sinks. I was really looking forward to showing her what she means to me.

"Fine, so long as you're sure." I say with a smile before leading her back into the camper van.

**Youko's POV**

"So does nobody have any ideas about this?" Yoshino asks as she looks up at Rei with questioning eyes. It amuses me how Yoshino thinks that Rei has the answer to everything. It amuses me how much faith she has in her cousin and is somehow never disappointed. All credit to Rei for always being able to live up to expectations I guess. I don't think that Rei has the answers to the universe. I don't even think that she has the answers to half of her homework most of the time... yet I am so attracted to her; more than attracted to her! Oh I don't know what it is. I like us being the way we are. I like how she looks at me. I like how she can't help but be a pervert around me. I like... no it's more than that... but we'll say that I like waking up in the middle of the night and find her watching me with a dreamy glazed over look in her eyes.

"All we have is ideas. It's all just speculation on our parts. What we don't have is any solid factual information on who those people are and what they want with Sei." Sachiko's words drag me from my thought and I realise that I have been watching Rei without even realising it. I do that often now. I just space out thinking about her and totally forget that she is right in front of me. I know that she doesn't mind it... I just wish that I could wait until I was asleep before I start dreaming about her, just in case I miss something important from her. I don't understand why she is different to me. I mean... It isn't because I took her virginity. She wasn't the first girl that I have... erm... deflowered...? Such a horrid way of saying it, but, my mind got stuck because Rei swiped a loose lock of short hair behind her ear, and smiled at me. Nobody has ever been able to take over my mind like this before. I would be angry if it was anybody else... so why not her? It isn't like she's anything spectacular... but then she is something spectacular to me. Oh it seems like I'm just full of contradictions when it comes to her.

"Did anybody else notice the change in Sei as soon as that woman said her name?" Yumi asks. Once again I'm drawn out of my thoughts and I turn to look at the younger girl.

"How do you mean Yumi-Chan?" I ask her. My voice sounds strange to me. Is that because I'm thinking of Rei all the time?

"Well; you must have noticed how ridged her stance became. Sachiko gave her a real slap and she didn't even blink at it. She just stood there like a soldier stood to attention."

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen Sei give anyone that much respect with just her body language." Eriko mused.

"I don't think Sei has ever shown that much respect for anybody full stop." I say and Eriko chuckles at me.

"You got me there. So Sei obviously has a lot of respect for this woman, but why?"

"No idea on that one. The woman looks like a Madame." Yumi says and I smile slyly at her.

"Oh yeah, Yumi-Chan...? So how does such a sweet and innocent little girl like you know what a Madame looks like?" I say and her face goes into her traditional Yumi burn up.

"Uh-I-oh... I erm... I don't know what they... look like... It's just sorta how I would... erm..." She stops because her phrase is barely coherent to us.

"How you would what Yuuumi-Chaaaan?" I purr her name and she turns redder. Oh this is such a great distraction. God bless Yumi-Chan and her cute little blushes.

"Are you telling us that is how you would dress if you were a Madame?" I ask her knowing full well that it isn't what she was going to say. I love winding her up because it is just so easy.

"What...?! NOOO... No, no, no I would not dress like that! I would never even consider doing such a thing!" She squeaked adamantly whilst flapping her arms as if she wanted to take off flying around the abandoned classroom.

"It's how I would imagine one to look." She finally gets out a coherent sentence and I smile at her.

"That's good to hear Yumi-Chan. I think that the woman looks more like she'd be at home as the MC of a circus." Sachiko says as she ruffles Yumi's hair.

"Well by the look of her two friends she very well could be a master of ceremonies for a circus. They looked like a cowboy and girl to me." Yoshino says with an infused nod of her head.

"Erm, Yoshino-Chan...?" Rei asks her cousin. Her voice drags my attention back to her and I cuss in my head for the lost distraction.

"They were both girls." Rei finishes off and I smile to myself as I note the amused smirk on her handsome face. I'm quite proud to say that I taught her how to smirk with that much effectiveness. I've taught her a lot since we started dating. At first she was so scared about touching me. She wasn't great when we first started... but then nobody ever is on their first go. She was clumsy and nervous and tried to get it over with instead of taking time to relax and savour the moment. We were lucky if we got through it without her running for the bathroom for some tissue to stick up her nose. Let me just clarify that bleeding noses are _fucking_ annoying when all you are doing is simply getting undressed! Her bleeding nose has calmed down a lot since she became more comfortable with me. She actually asks me what I want from her now, when before she was so shy about it that she used to just stare at the sheets below us whilst trying to speed through it. It has gotten to the stage where I don't care what the fuck she does anymore, as long as she does something. Who would have thought that the clumsy fool could make my legs turn to jelly and my core explode in an ecstasy that nobody else ever has? Teaching her is fun, but do you want to know what is better? What's better is when she takes initiative and uses her imagination because damn does that girl have an imagination on her! She really is just a major pervert really. I guess she just never had anyone to show that to.

"You still in..?" I blink to clear my mind and see Rei stood before me with a smug expression on her face. She's allowed to look smug now. She's good and she knows it. She wasn't before, but now she is so perfect at what she does... I have to stop thinking! I blink at her again whilst slowly gaining control of my body. I look around and see that we are all alone in the room. Where did everyone else go to?

"Babe...?" Rei asks me as she slips her fingers through my hair and gently rubs my scalp. It is a touch that always makes me relax and feel like I could just float away. I don't even know when she figured out that I have such a weakness, and fondness for my head been rubbed, but I sure am thankful for it.

"Where has everyone gone?" I ask and her smirk turns into a soft smile.

"They went back to the dance a few minutes ago. You were so spaced out that you didn't even acknowledge them leaving. Are you okay?" She asks as she continues to run her fingertips slowly and rhythmically over my scalp.

"I'm great. I was just thinking about you and everything kinda just faded out." I say honestly to her and she smiles at me.

"You're so cute when you day dream." She smiles at me and my mind suddenly wakes up. She thinks I'm cute? Well there's something new. Usually I get called sexy, or hot, or when I'm spacing out I usually get called deep because people think that I am figuring out the meaning to life. I've never been called cute before; not even as a kid. It's a bit hard to be called cute as a kid when your eyes look so hard that even adults get intimidated by you. It's Rei's fault! She has softened me up! I look up as she steps back from me and I see that she is still smiling softly at me.

"Rei...? Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask her and she nods at me.

"Sure I will. Your parents won't mind will they?" She asks and I smile at her.

"They won't mind. They just think that you are my friend. Plus; they wouldn't dare confront me because I am their future and they really don't want to fuck that up."

"You're so confident in your ability to make people obey your every whim aren't you?" She states and I smile as she pushes my legs apart and stands between them.

"Not everybody, just the ones that I want something from." I say as she leans in and almost kisses me.

"Now, now Youko; you have such a cold streak running through your veins."

"I know... never for you though." I whisper. She is so close to me that I can't actually focus on her face. There's a foreign anticipation building up inside me. I'm almost begging her to place her hot lips to mine. I can feel her warm breath caressing my lips and I can't stop the whimper that leaves my throat. I can imagine the sly smile on her face even though I can't focus enough to see it. Her lips ghost against mine in the bare minimum of contact and I whimper again. I need solid contact from her. I just need her full stop.

"I want you." She whispers and heat cascades down my body to my core.

"What if the nuns come looking for us?" I ask because I can't stop myself. I want her to have me so I don't know why the nuns came into my mind.

"I don't care." She breathes as she places her lips to the corner of my mouth.

"I want you and I'm going to have you." She says and I just nod as if I have turned stupid and can't speak. Her lips push against mine and I'm shocked at the hunger that she is giving off. All I can do is hold onto her and kiss her back between my own hungry moans.

"Rei..." I murmur as I feel her hands underneath my dress and her fingertips tentatively travelling up the back of my legs and over my inner thighs. Her lips are trailing down my jaw and neck, over my collarbone and straight for my cleavage. I feel my dress slip from my shoulders leaving my torso bare and under Rei's ministrations. My breath catches and hitches in my throat as my head is flung back. Her hot lips capture my left nipple and all I can feel, is her tongue and teeth and her fingertips running up my ribs to my right breast. My eyes are hooded as her left hand slips around to the small of my back and caresses the flesh in gentle circles. It feels like she has mapped out every sensitive area on my body and knows exactly how to manipulate them. She isn't the same woman that fumbled my jeans button at the beginning of our relationship. She isn't the same woman that thought she could go straight to my centre without building me up for it. No, this woman is too talented at making me beg for it to be the same woman that I started dating.

"Rei... My dress..." I gasp as I feel my own slickness slipping free of my folds.

"It's going to get... Ohh" I swallow hard as she gently tugs at my nipple with her teeth and runs her tongue over the hardened nib. She kisses it before standing up straight and stepping back a bit. I look at her in confusion as she holds her hand out for me to take. I don't understand why she wants me to get up but the hunger in her eyes implores me to take her hand and rise to my feet. She catches my dress before it pools to the floor and I step out of it. She folds it neatly and lays it on a different desk before coming back to me and kissing me on the mouth with more hunger than I have ever felt from her. The fact that she wants me so badly heats me up just as much as the kiss, and her hands that are slipping down and caressing my hipbones. I squeak in shock as she pulls quickly away from the kiss and turns me around so that my back is to her.

"Wha...?

"I want to taste you." She whispers against my ear before her tongue flickers out against it. I shiver and moan as I feel her lowering herself to her knees as she tastes the skin of my back with her lips and tongue. I'm totally at her mercy as her hands roam up my thighs to my buttocks. She caresses and fondles the pliant flesh whilst her tongue and lips are occupied with kissing and tasting the small of my back. Her fingertips travel up over my hips and up my sides before I feel her press one hand between my shoulder blades and gently push me forward. I instinctively lean against the desk in front of me. Her teeth nip at my buttocks as her hands go to caressing every sensitive spot except the one that I want her to. I'm soaked and we both know it... yet she still holds off. Her fingertips are fondling the lace of my suspender belt as her other hand pushes my legs apart.

"I love you in this." She whispers as she traces her scorching touch down the hold ups to the stockings.

"I love how you never wear knickers with them." She flickers her tongue against my inner thigh and I bite my lip as her husky chuckle shatters my senses. Her tongue licks at my thighs; lapping up the nectar that has escaped my folds.

"Uh... Ooooh...!" I moan from deep in my throat as she avoids the area that is making the mess.

"Please Rei..." I beg her for it. I beg with a whimper because I need her so bad. She has never taken me like this before and god I wish we were in my room instead of a classroom so that I could make some noise instead of biting my tongue. Her licks move to my bikini line as her hands hold me to keep me steady as I jerk slightly.

"Hmmn..." She murmurs.

"I love watching you clench up." She whispers. Her hot breath strokes the area that I need her touch causing a shiver shoots through me.

"Please Rei... Please...!" I bite my lip as I lower my head. I'm fighting to keep myself upright because my legs feel so weak. She kisses my thigh so that I can feel her smile. Her hot tongue slides between my folds right to the sensitive nub that is swollen from need but she doesn't stay there. I feel her hot wet muscle slide up across the bud and through the folds to my very centre.

"Ooooh...!" I bite my lip to minimise the moans as the length of her tongue enters my core. She pushes in and pulls out, reaching in as far as she can and tasting everything that she can, before pulling out and teasing the entrance. My mind is foggy as my entire body shakes and begs for more. She doesn't disappoint me as her hand comes up and her thumb pushes against my swollen bud. I bite down hard on my lip and whimper through it. She's a demon, plain and simple. My body moves instinctively against her back and forth pushing onto her tongue and thumb. Her tongue is almost frenzied as she pushes in and swirls around inside me. I need to feel my release and I have a feeling that she needs it just as much as me.

**Sei's POV**

Holy shit! I just wanted to explain to everyone what was going on. I was being a good friend and gathered up the roses and Sachiko said that we could go to a private room. I don't think any of us expected them both to be like this. Shimako, Sachiko, Eriko, Yoshino Yumi and I are all stood at the doorway unable to drag our eyes away from the scene. I think we all have matching blushes over our cheeks as we watch Youko's shaking legs give way beneath her and she slumps to the floor gasping for air. Rei is gasping just as much as Youko as she gathers the older red rose up in her arms and holds her. Who the hell needs porn when Youko is around?

"Well that almost makes up for her getting you to film us." Yumi says out loud causing Youko and Rei's heads to spin around so fast, I though they would fall off of their necks. Rei went straight into protection mode and put her hands to Youko's chest to cover them. It didn't have quite the desired effect because it made a groan escape Youko's throat.

"Get dressed, we need to talk." I say before sliding the door shut. All of us let out sighs of relief as we slump back against the wall behind us.

"That was just wrong." I say as I try to get the images out of my head.

"That was hot." Shimako says and we all turn to look at her.

"You're a closet pervert aren't you?" Yumi asks and I smile.

"She's my girlfriend what do you think?" I grin at them and they all nod in agreement.

"You don't have to incourage her." Shimako mutters at them before swatting my arm to stop me chuckling.

**I figured i'd stop it here because I can lol. Next chapter should be more fun because I get to introduce the next lot of characters**


	7. flmp god knows honestly ask him

**Okay guys this is the latest chapter. I am really sorry that this is taking so long... Like really really sorry. There is no smut in this chapter what so ever lol sorry my mind hasn't been into smut writing lately. My arm is better lol but my mind is lagging behind. My muse has run away :( Anyway I'm trying hard but this may take some time sorry again.**

**I don't own any characters portraid in this fanfiction. Just the story line as always.**

**New Character's POV**

How was I meant to know she could be so cute? I feel so guilty thinking such thoughts but then I can't stop them. Shizuru has moved on to college, but I feel bad about having these thoughts about another woman, when I never did nor could for her. It should have been about her right? She was the one that was always there for me; the one that brought me back from my bad time. Yet it isn't her, it's...

"Get dressed would you scruff bag; Mai want's us at the karaoke bar pronto." I say to her as I step into her room without an invitation.

"Who the hell are you calling scruff bag? And what the hell are you doing barging into my room like this!?" She all but, growls, at me. I give her a wavering smile as I sit down on her bed and lean forward with my forearms rested against my thighs. She looks like a cute kitten dressed in her baggy teddy bear pyjamas that are all over the place, but I have to remind myself that she is anything but a kitten... She's more like a panther, crouched and waiting to move those sleek feminine muscles and pounce on her prey.

"Just get dressed Nao. You know how Mai gets when Karaoke is involved."

"Fine just close your eyes. I don't want you seeing my unmentionables." She flips her short red hair at me as she turns to her draws and a depressing grin flickers across my features.

"Why not, you let random guys ogle them." I mutter under my breath as I lower my head. I'm just torturing myself with her and I know it, but I can't stop myself from being near her. Who could imagine the wolf with the panther? She'd tear me apart.

"I beg your pardon?" She asks me in a curt tone and I shrug.

"Nothing..." I breathe the word out. She knows what I said. The hurt in her tone tells me that much.

"For your information, little miss I'm too good for even the head of the student council; I never showed any flesh to those perverts. Don't act all high and mighty in front of me you fucking pea brained biker dyke because it's likely to get you a slap!" She does growl this time and my head shoots up to glair at her... only for my eyes to get distracted by the sight of her folding her night top. Her back is bare and I can see the gentle slope of her breast...

'She's so beautiful,' is the only thing that crosses my mind and my anger is forgotten immediately.

"I'm sorry." I say as I lower my head again. My words must have had an impact on her because she dropped something on the floor and has yet to pick it up.

"Where's your witty come back? Aren't I even good enough for them anymore?" Her voice is a whisper and my insides start to hurt. I get to my feet and walk to her door without even glancing at her.

"I'll wait outside for you. I'm sorry for the intrusion." I mumble before opening the door and walking through it. She's all I want... but how can I ever tell her that? How can I tell her that on my last bike ride with Shizuru I wanted it to be her on the back of my Ducati instead? I wanted it to be her holding onto me? Shizuru always felt a little ill after riding on my bike with me, but I bet Nao would love it. She's not as delicate as Shizuru. She won't loose the plot and go on a killing spree (even if the dead were to be brought back to life) all for the sake of being with me. She's beautiful, and caring, and misjudged all the time and, I'd love to be able to hold her to me. Still... what would people think if I started dating her? What would Shizuru think? Would she hate me? My best friend in the whole world... could I live with the thought of her hating me?

"Come on then. We can't have Mai getting all pissy arsed with us." Nao says as she steps out of her room and locks the door behind her. My eyes trail over the baggy jeans and white tank top that she is wearing and I can only muster a nod. She smiles weakly at me before pulling a black hoody over her head and stepping away from me.

"Erm... Nao...?" I ask and she turns to look at me as she stops her small journey. My eyes trace the delicately plucked raised eyebrow, and the elegantly slender bridge of her nose, down to her plump pink lips that were begging me to kiss them.

"I was wondering... If maybe, you wanted to hang out, or something, tomorrow?" I look down at the floor and notice that I'm shuffling my feet and I have a blush covering my face.

"Tomorrow...? I'm going to the movies with Aoi, Chi and Mikoto." She says blandly and I nod slowly.

"How about Sunday?" I ask just to get shut down again.

"Sorry, Mai is going to teach me how to cook Ramen without killing anyone that breathes in the steam." She says as she turns away from me again. She takes a step and then stops.

"Why do you want to spend time with me? It isn't like we have anything in common and we barely ever have anything nice to say to each other. What would be the point when all we will do is bicker at each other?" She asks and I freeze up inside.

"I just figured it might be fun... I don't know what got into me. Come on scruff bag lets get going." I say as I walk straight past her. I catch the scowl in her eyes and wince inside as I head for the stairwell.

**Sei's POV**

"So run it by me again... We are on our way to pick up the pup and the kitten for what reason exactly?" I ask as I try to get it right in my mind.

"So that they can help us with this. What is so hard about this to get your fickle mind around?" Sei asks me with a half frown.

"Erm... Let's see... Those two cannot work as a team... They never have nor ever will be able to work as a team, and they're more likely to kill each other, or one of us, in the midst of one of their arguments, instead of the bad guys!" I put my argument forward with a bit too much force and get a raised eyebrow from everyone, except Jo, who has her head in the T.V. because there is a horror movie marathon on.

"They can't be that bad... Can they?" Shimako asks as she looks from me to Sei.

"You don't know Natsuki and Nao. They fight like cat and dog and that is on a good day... They've never been able to get on but they are good workers when on separate assignments." Sei says and I nod.

"So then why are you putting them together for this?" I ask as I rub my forehead.

"Because I am the leader and what I say goes. This is no longer up for discussion so drop it Sei before I put you in with them." Sei says and I back away from the mini argument. She stands up and goes to the front of the mobile home and starts up the engine. I sit back and try to relax but I have a nasty knot tight around my stomach. Those two can't work as a team. I don't care how good they are at fighting they cannot work as a team and they are going to cause casualties on our side. If they in any way cause, a single hair on Shimako's pretty little head to be hurt, I will kill them both. A smile crosses my features as Shimako lifts my arm and places it over her shoulders as she leans against me. How is it that she can calm me down like this?

"Aaaaaw you two are just the sweetest things." Meg all but, squeals, at us.

"And how is your love life?" I ask her and she simply gives me an un-amused glance before turning to look at Jo.

"What do you think?" She asks as she sat down at my free side.

"She doesn't even notice me Sei. I don't know why I'm still holding onto the thought of her ever feeling the same way. All she does is, watch, those stupid movies or, listens to her MP3 player." She says and I give her a delicate smile showing that I understand a little bit of what she is going through.

"Just give her a bit of time, yeah? Sometimes you can't see what is right under your nose." I say as I run my fingers through Shimako's long mousy hair.

"How long does she need Sei? It's been years." She whispers even though there is no need for her lowered tone. Jo is watching her movie and nothing can tear her attention away from it.

"Instead of waiting for her to make a move why don't you make the first move?" Shimako asks and Meg's eyes widen.

"I didn't even think of that to be honest." Her mood seemed to brighten immensely. Meg was a strange one. Stick her behind a huge gun and she can calculate the trajectory of the bullet, and know exactly where it is going to strike, however, you stick her in an everyday situation and she can't even work out the simplest solution.

"I'm going to bed, we have a long day tomorrow," I say as I get to my feet. Shimako grumbles at me for moving before she gets to her feet. She rubbed her eyes in what can only be described as a ridiculously cute gesture and follows me into one of the small cabins to crawls into bed.

"Will Sei pull over soon so that we don't fall out of bed every time she breaks?" Shimako murmurs as she wriggles out of her beautiful dress. Just as she was saying the words the mobile home slows gently to a stop and the engine dies.

"Guess that answers that question." She smiles at me. I shed my dress and crawl into bed behind her. I pull her back against me and place a sweet kiss to the back of her neck.

"I love you Sei..." She whispers as she pushes back against me. My heart is momentarily stuck in shocked mode as it is everytime she says the words. Not only does she tell me that she loves me but she also tells me that she's in love with me when she is in one of her calm serene moods. That means more than anything because the two phrases; even if they are similar, are two totally different entities.

"I love you too, beautiful." I whisper back to her as I nuzzle my face into her neck.

**Nao's POV**

Why is she being so different with me? She used to banter with me... She used to make me laugh... What's changed? Is it because I mean so little to her? It feels like that. When I went to put my arms around her on the bike she straightened up as if my mere touch repulsed her. She keeps giving me weird glances. What is so wrong with me? Maybe it isn't me. Maybe she is holding out for when Shizuru comes back. Or maybe she really isn't gay like she keeps telling everyone. I have no idea. It's so confusing. She asked me to spend time with her but then acts as if I'm not even worth her words. I let go of her waist and lean back on the bike, letting the air run over me as I contemplate my thoughts. I want her and I know that for a fact. Maybe I should just make a move on her and see where it gets me. If she freaks out at least I'll know where I stand.

"Nao...!" I sit up properly and look at Natsuki's back wondering what the hell is going on.

"Hold the fuck on we're being followed." I grab her waist as fear runs through me. Followed... by whom? Why are we being followed? What do they want? I turn my head and look behind us. A black Sedan is the only vehicle behind us. Looking closer I see the man with the top half of his body out of the sun roof.

"Shit Natsuki, they have guns!" I shout at her wondering if she'll be able to hear me through Shizuru's helmet. Guilt floods through me as I forget about the car and remember the fact that it's Shizuru who should get dibs on Natsuki. She's the one that means the most to her. The woman I'm holding onto leans forward and shifts the bike up into a higher gear. The engine gives a roar that reminds me of Duran and a smile flickers across my features. She had protected me from Shizuru with Duran. She'd tried to save me and my mother with all she had even though I had tried to kill her. I didn't try very fucking hard if you ask me. I hear the gun blast and see the flash of light as the bullet smashes into the road it our right. Natsuki veers to the left and nocks the bike up another gear. How fast is she going? The car can't possibly keep up with us at this pace. I look back again and groan as I see that it is keeping up. It's struggling but it's definitely keeping up.

"We need to get out of the town. We're endangering innocent bystanders here!" I shout.

"I know this already!" Is the answer I get back from her. We fly past the karaoke bar and I get a brief glimpse of our friends looking at us with wide eyes as the man fires at us again. I notice Aoi mostly with her phone out videoing the occurrence. She's a strange one. What am I doing thinking about my friends when there's a guy shooting at us?!?! Natsuki leans to the left and I follow suit as we turn a bend. I yank my knee in so that it doesn't scrape along the road and watch as sparks fly from Natsuki's knee pads. The woman is fucking fearless with this thing. I just hold on for dear life as we leave the town behind. The bike roars as we turn onto one of the cliff top roads. We might be keeping bystanders safe but we are putting ourselves in more danger here. My heart is beating erratically in my chest as I look back again. The car is actually gaining on us. How the hell is that possible? I keep watching as the guy takes his time in aiming. I'm so dead!

"Natsuki...! Swerve or something woman he's aiming at my head!" I shout.

"I need to get us to the lodge!"

"What's the point in that if I have a bullet in my head!?!?!?!?" I'm totally amazed at her single minded denseness. How can she be so stupid? She can't get into the lodge unless I'm with her. It's a two part password on the damned door! I freeze up at the sound of the gun... Just as Natsuki swerves, brakes and skids onto the dirt track. The car brakes but doesn't make it onto the track. I keep watching as it reverses and then comes after us again. This is so not my night. I should have just stayed in my room. It wouldn't have been as eventful that's for sure. Then again... knowing my luck I wouldn't have gotten off that easily. They're obviously after us so it wouldn't matter if I was in my room or somewhere else. I'm just glad that I have Natsuki with me. I'd be so screwed without her. We pull off of the track and into the undergrowth and I heart myself screech. Branches and twigs are snagging at my arms and legs and thank fuck it's illegal to get on a bike without a helmet. We've slowed down a lot but that doesn't really matter seeing as the branches are still messing up my perfect skin.

"What are you doing!!!" I shout at her.

"They can't follow us in here."

"They don't fucking need to you're going to kill us for them! This is a sports bike not a damned crosser!" I shout at her.

"Nao for once in your life shut up! I'm trying my damned hardest here but thinking on my feet isn't my strong point okay?!" She growls at me and I remain quiet. This is fucking ridiculous. We're both going to plummet to our deaths off of the cliff.

"Natsuki; the damned cliff edge!" I shout as it just pops into my head. She breaks and pulls the bike to the side just in time. She jumps off of the bike and does something I totally wasn't expecting. She lifts me up off of the bike and runs with me. I know I'm not the lightest person in the world. Yet she runs with me in her arms as if it's nothing. She must be trying to work off all of those calories she's built up with her mayonnaise.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't... Talk... Running..." Her panted muffled words come through her helmet. I just stay silent and let her get on with giving herself a heart attack. Thankfully it doesn't get to that because the lodge comes into sight. Natsuki actually did a brainy thing and left the main road on the wrong dirt track... The guys are no where to be seen. She puts me on my feet and I realise why she carried me. My legs are so scraped to shit that I can barely stand properly. I wince and slide to the floor in pain as she removes her helmet.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I look up to see real concern in her eyes and my barriers go up without my consent.

"Oh yeah, fan-fucking-tastic. You dense fool; dragging us through the fucking woods so I get scraped to shit. How the fuck am I meant to hold my gun when my arms are shaking like they're having fits?" I shout at her. She steps back away from me looking shocked for a split second, right before the anger sets in.

"Don't have a go at me for saving your damned life. Next time I'll just let them put a bullet through your helmet hey?" She growls at me. My anger fizzles out right there and then. My walls won't go down but I don't have the energy to argue with her. She called it _MY_ helmet. When she had passed it to me earlier she had called it _Shizuru's_ helmet. The anger slips from her eyes and we spend a brief moment just watching each other. I can't figure her out. One minute she won't argue with me and the next she is shouting at me like old times.

"I'm sorry Nao. I didn't mean that." She says as she leans down to help me to my feet. Since when did she apologise to me? She types in her password and looks away as I type in mine. The door opens up and she helps me inside and places me on the camp bed. I let out a sigh of relief as I sink into the mattress. I really miss this place sometimes. We've spent a few weekends here over the past few years whilst healing after our little missions with Sei and her little group; barely saying a word to each other the whole time. I look at Natsuki as she takes a first aid kit out of the cabinet and comes to kneel at my side as I drag the helmet off of my head. I take in a deep breath of fresh air and groan at the stinging aches in my arms and legs. I look down over my tattered and filthy clothing and want to cry. Damn me for wearing my new clothes!

"Can you sit up?" She asks me in a soft voice. I give her a disbelieving look and grumble some nonsense about her being an imbecile. She nods at me with a weak smile as she gets to her feet to retrieve a bowl of warm water. I need to get myself together before the men get to us. There's no way I can use my guns if I can't pick myself up. I groan as I push myself up on my arms and twist myself around. I watched her watching me as I lean back against the wall and dangle my legs off of the edge of the bed.

"We need to stop getting ourselves into these messes." I grumble at her.

"How were we supposed to know? It isn't like Sei has been in touch to tell us there are people on our tails." She says as she sets the bowl of water down next to the first aid kit.

"You're gonna have to wriggle out of your jeans." She says with an uneasy look on her face.

"You have to be joking. I can't wiggle... How come you aren't in a state?" I look at her as if I'm accusing her of something and she just smiles at me.

"My leathers are thick. The branches didn't cut through them. I'm going to have some nice bruises though." She grimaces as she leans over me and unbuttons my jeans. I squeak at her and she pulls away shocked.

"I need to get your pants off otherwise I can't treat your scrapes." She says and I frown at her as I nod. She quickly pulls the zipper down and I push myself up so that she can pull them down for me.

"Ahh you mother!!!!!!!!!" I shout a load of obscenities as the denim rubs against the scrapes and all Natsuki does is wince at my language. I lower myself back down and try to look strong as I curse every gun toting man on the earth. I can't believe this. Why is it that we never get any prior warning to these things?

"I'm gonna clean them now try not to kick me in the face this time." She says to me as she dips the cloth in the warm water. I chuckle at the memory of her trying to clean a cut that ran from my thigh to just below my knee and I jerked at the contact. She ended up on her back holding her nose and swearing at me. We're actually really alike if I stop to think about it; but I don't because it just gives me a headache. I watch her intrigued as she gently wipes the abrasions. She isn't usually this careful. It's then that I notice she's blushing at me.

"Nat-su-ki..." I say in a sing song voice so that she looks up at my face.

"You're such a pervert." I grin as she turns into a tomato.

"I-I-I... No I'm not!" She drops her head and stares at the floor as she continues to clean my wounds.

"They aren't that bad just some nicks and scrapes. I reckon it's the beating they gave you that's making you ache most. I'm so glad I wore my leathers. I'm going to be bruised so I can only imagine what you feel like."

"You want to know what I feel like?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes snap up to mine and I see her gulp. She is most definitely acting strange with me.

"I didn't mean it like that." She says with a high pitch to her usually calm voice.

"I know you didn't but I did." I say with a grin. Her face turns bright pink once again. I love how easy it is to make her blush.

"Nao...?" She asks. She looks so confused. Like a little puppy with its head cocked to the side.

"It doesn't matter Natsuki, just go back to your dream world it's fine." I pat her head and she turns redder. We both look up in shock as bullets rain through the front door before Natsuki had a chance to pull the shield down.

**Okay guys this is where you go to the little button and press review to tell me that my writing is taking too long and that it sucks... Or you can say I'm doing a good job but I won't believe you... Luv Luv Cressey**


	8. action! Whoop

**Just a quick note to say I am so back in the game :) Tah for the reviews and all that and as you can tell no I'm not dead :p Lol I hope you enjoy this one. Drop me a review at the end. Again there is no smut but I hope the storyline is enough to keep you coming back.  
**

**Usual disclaimers apply to this. **

**Meg's POV**

I wake with a start at the sound of rapid gunfire from outside. My body becomes totally stiff at the realisation that we have suddenly become the hunted instead of our usual hunter status. I look across to the other bed in the room and see that Jo is already up, dressed, and loading her desert eagles with magnums. She looks totally focused and calm within the situation that would scare most to just hiding and trying not to loose control of their bladder. I shake the grogginess from my mind and get dressed before grabbing my beast of a gun. I loaded it the night before and all I need to do is flip the safety switch. Big Sei is already up and checking the systems of our electronic armour as I leave the bedroom and join her in the sitting area.

"Where's Mini Sei?" I ask her as I check what the situation is outside.

"Still asleep... You know her; she could sleep through a blitz." Big Sei says as she closes up the control panel and hits a button that charges up Django for Jo.

"It's fine; there are only five of them. Jo and I can take them." I say in total confidence... That is before the electricity defragmenter hit the door and our systems crashed. Jo storms through the sitting area, cocking her guns as she goes. I watch her in awe as she kicks the door open and shoots her first target in the head. It takes me a second to get clear my mind of her before I fling the window open aim carefully and fire. Nothing happened.

"Oh balls." I breathe as I drag myself away from the window. I realise then that even after thinking about it, I had forgotten to flip the safety switch. I can be such a ditz sometimes that I even amaze myself. I look up as something comes through the window, bounces off of the wall, and lands between my legs.

"_**Bastard**_...!" I hear myself shout as I scramble up.

"Grenade," The words just leave my mouth as I dive for my room. I slam the door shut and get under my bed as a blast tears through the sitting area and kitchen. I didn't even get a chance to see if Big Sei and Jo got out of the room in time.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"Do you think that they are okay?" I ask as I lay down next to Youko on her futon.

"Honestly...? I don't know what to think really. I've known Sei since the beginning of high school, yet I never knew this about her." Youko says as she curls up to my side.

"I'm worried about them. Sei might be this secret mercenary but Shimako isn't. She's just a kid. It can't be safe for her." I whisper as I stretch out. I yawn as I relax with the eldest red rose.

"Sei will look after her." Youko's eyes close as she drapes her left arm and leg over me. I find my own eyes drooping as well. It has been quite an eventful day, and that is putting it politely. I really can't believe that the others saw me doing _**that**_ to Youko. I was mortified. I still am. Even if I am a lot calmer than I was at the beginning; the thought of our friends watching us makes my face burn up. It wouldn't have happened if I was with someone else. If I had been with _**anybody**_ else apart from Youko I'd have been fine. She's turned me into a little sex puppet. My face turns red at that thought and I curse myself inside. It took me long enough to get to this stage with her. I was a fool to be so nervous around her. I just never thought that someone like her could want somebody like me. I mean; I am macho yet so girly all at the same time, and she is so career driven and self empowered.

My eyes shoot open at the sound of glass shattering downstairs and I feel Youko go ridged at my side.

"Re..." I place my fingers to her soft lips to stop her from making a noise. The sound of a maids scream echoes through the walls before the sound of a bang... A loud sharp bang... A bullet fired from a gun? Youko starts shaking. I can feel her fear as I jump up and silently jump up and hurriedly grab some clothes for us both. I chuck some jeans and a T-shirt at Youko before quickly scrambling into mine. I grab the car key that Youko keeps for one of her mother's cars and head for the window whilst dragging Youko with me.

"My mother," Youko hisses at me. I freeze up at the thought of Mrs Mizuno being hurt.

"Get to the car. Hide out of site in the shadows and bushes, put your cell phone to silent and ring everyone. Yumi, My parents, Yoshino, and Eriko... get them all away from their houses. Tell them to go to Sachiko's it'll be safe there what with all the guards they have. I have a feeling this is something to do with Sei." I whisper as I touch her cheek. She looks so petrified.

"I'll get your mum don't worry." I open the window as I hear shots fire on the other wing of the house. I look out of the window checking to see if there's anyone out there before moving and getting Youko out of it.

"Youko..." I pull her towards me for a kiss and smile weakly at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses me again before climbing down the rose wall.

'_She's going to be cut to ribbons,' _I think as I grab the ornamental wooden sword off of Youko's bedroom wall. I slowly open the door checking for the intruders before creeping down the dark corridor to Youko's Mother's private quarters.

"Mrs Mizuno...?" I whisper as I open her door. I look in just to see that there is nobody inside the room. I check absolutely everywhere; under the western style bed, in the en-suit bathroom, in the walk in closet... She's nowhere to be seen. She left without a thought to her daughter's safety. I feel sick as I turn back to the door and step towards it. A guy steps in at the same time with his face masked, his gun and his flash light aimed at my face.

"Drop the weapon!" He bellows at me and all I can do is wince at the blinding light in my eyes.

"Captain..." His hand goes to his ear piece taking the light from my eyes. They take a slow moment to readjust to the darkness.

"I have one of..." Before he finishes that sentence I knock the gun from his hand with the bamboo sword on one swing and then on the return swing smash it against his temple knocking him to the floor unconscious. I dive for his gun at the sound of running footsteps outside the room. The door is flung open and I fire blindly at it whilst looking for somewhere to hide. Three men drop to the floor before something solid explodes into my shoulder. I hear myself scream as agonising pain rips through me setting of white hot light in my brain as I stumble towards the window.

"**Grab her!**" I faintly hear a man shout as I loose my balance slightly. I raise the gun and fire it at the man who is running at me. He is dead as he crashes into me and launches us both through the window.

* * *

**Sachiko's POV**

"Is everyone here?" My mother asks me as armed guards patrol every entrance of the house and the grounds. I look around before giving a shake of my head.

"Onee-Sama her mother and Rei-San aren't here yet." I say to her. I have a bad feeling in my stomach that they aren't going to get here either. My mother gives me an uneasy look before patting my shoulder and going to talk to some of the guards.

"I want 10 of your men to go to the Mizuno residence at once." I hear her say and I smile at the authority in her voice... Only for that smile to be wiped away at the sight of Rei's family looking so worried.

'_Please be okay,' _I think as I step towards the family.

"I'm sure they will be fine." I say to Rei's mother.

"Rei-San is a very resourceful and capable young woman whatever the situation." I bow at her just to receive a wavering smile.

"Ma'am, Mrs Mizuno's vehicle is approaching," A guard says through the front door.

**I think that I like these cliff hanger chapters. You'll have to wait till the next one to find out what happened to Nao and Natsuki :)**


	9. Sei flashes gun totting mad men :S

**Hehe I like this... my muse is back :) lol this is a bit of a calm chapter I think **

**Sachiko's POV**

"Ma'am, Mrs Mizuno's vehicle is approaching," A guard says from the front door. Rei's family rushes to the entrance and out to the front of the house as the black crossfire skids to a stop. I walk down the steps just as Youko jumps out of the driver's seat and runs to the passenger side. Yumi comes to my side and takes my hand in hers as I watch Youko opening the passenger side door. She looks as though she has gone through hell.

"Where's Rei?" Rei's mother asks as Yoshino holds onto her mother. Youko pays no mind to the woman as she shouts to one of the guards...

"Help me."

I find myself holding my breath as the guard pulls Rei out of the passenger's side. Her mother lets out a whimper and rushes towards them with her sister, Yoshino and Eriko following close behind. Rei's covered in blood and looks to be just about conscious in the guard's arms. I stay outside with Yumi watching Youko as the others all follow the guard and Rei into the house. Youko turns and looks at me as if her world has just crashed. I let go of Yumi's hand and catch my Onee-Sama as she looses her legs and slides to the floor. Tears flood her usually calm face within seconds.

"Youko Onee-Sama." Yumi squeaks as she kneels at Youko's other side.

"Rei... She stayed to get my mum..." Youko sobs.

"But my mum had already gone... She left us." Her hands clutch at my kimono as she cries into my bosom. Yumi looks horrified. None of us have ever seen Youko like this. She's so out of control of a situation, and her own usually calm expression.

"My mum... She just left us there... Rei's going to die." Something akin to a wail leaves her lips and my heart aches.

"Shh... Rei isn't going to die Onee-Sama..." I say the words but the state that Rei is in I don't believe them myself.

"Girls'... will you come in please it isn't safe out here." My mother says from the doorway. She wouldn't abandon us like Youko's mother did her. She'd make sure I was safe before she ever even thought of herself. I can't believe that Youko's mother could be so heartless.

"Youko, Rei is asking for you. She will not let anyone else near her." My mum says. Youko lifts her head from my chest sniffling as she wipes her face with the backs of her hands. Where has the confident Rosa Chinensis gone?

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I stumble out of the safe house; coughing and spluttering with Nao leant against my side. The place is wrecked and we're only fairing a little better. My entire body aches and I'm bleeding from so many cuts and wounds I feel light headed. We're practically just about keeping each other semi upright as we get a safe distance from the smouldering cabin. I sit down and Nao practically lands on top of me. We both grunt at the impact as we gasp for smoke free air. Big Sei had better have a damned good explanation for this mess. If not I'm going to kick her ass; when I don't feel like I'm about to die that is.

"Ahh fuck." Nao grumbles as she leans back against me.

"How come I managed to shoot more of them than you? I was injured before you." She asks me. I just groan at her as I lay back on the hard ground. I can't exactly tell her that I was distracted by her. How was I supposed to concentrate when she was fighting in just her panties and a ragged tank top?

"Are you comfy there?" I ask whilst she remains pretty much laid on top of me.

"Shut up." She growls.

"We need to get in touch with Big Sei to find out what the hell is going on."

"Or we could just stay perfectly still until our aches go away." I say with a groan as I feel the blood slipping from the rips in my leathers and my skin.

"Mine aren't going away any time soon." She grumbles.

"I don't mind." I take in a deep lung full of air and lift my hand to the gash on my forehead. Nao rolls over on top of me and looks down at my face as I grimace.

"Uh Nao stay still you're killing me." I grunt as I try to wipe the blood away just to smear it. Nao just gives me an un-amused dry look as she pushes herself up on her arms so that her weight is no longer pressed down on me. I feel my wounds throbbing as the air washes over them. How many bullets managed to just glance off of me? I don't think one of them hit me properly. They got close enough to burn me and gash me which hurts bad enough and that guy with the daggers really deserved the bullet that Nao put through his head. The lacerations on my arms and chest really sting.

"You're in more of a state than me. Look at you." She says as she takes in my damaged body. It's then that I realise that I am all but pinned beneath her in a 'more than friends' position.

"Nao..."

"What...?" She leans down so that her face is only an inch away from my beetroot coloured face and I lick my lips on instinct.

"Erm... You're jeans are still in the safe house. They'll be ruined if you don't get them." I manage to say and she swears. She struggles up to her feet and hobbles back to the wrecked safe house. I pinch my nose to stop any bleeding that might occur at the sight of her buttocks encased in her polka dot panties.

'_She was going to kiss me,'_ The thought hits me like a train and I just grumble to myself as I stare up at the night sky. I take my mobile out and speed dial Big Sei's number.

* * *

**Meg's POV**

I crawl out from under my bed and look at the door to my room thankful that Big Sei had all of the separate rooms' blast and fire proofed. If she hadn't we'd all be in pieces right now. I stretch out with a groan and sit down on my bed. My gun is laid on the floor looking dismal in itself. How could I have forgotten to take the safety off? If I'd remembered then that damned grenade wouldn't have come through the window. I lay back and wait for signs of life to filter through the door. I am not venturing out there until I know that I'm not going to get my head blown off. I hear two mobiles going off and smile. I start laughing to myself as I realise that Mini Sei's ringtone hasn't changed since the last time we saw her. Alvin and the chipmunks sound funny even if it is muffled by walls. Big Sei's ringtone changes daily and I have no idea what it is this time. It sounds like some random Jrock song that she's always listening to. I sit up as two very different voices answer the phones.

"Yo," Mini Sei.

"Sei talking, what's up?" Big Sei answers.

"What the hell do you mean some men have tried to bump you off?!" Mini Sei sounds horrified at the very idea of it. I wonder who she's talking to. Must be somebody she's close to because she sounds seriously pissed off now and it isn't just because she's just woken up.

"Yes I know Natsuki. We weren't expecting it either otherwise we would have warned you. Can you get to Tokyo because we can't get to you at the moment?" Big Sei says. Natsuki had to ring Sei? They must be in some real trouble if that's the case.

"The bastards, I'm on my way back." Mini Sei growls the words out. She's going to end up blowing something up, she's so angry. Both voices go quiet after Big Sei said goodbye. I want to know if it's safe to venture out or not.

"Jo, are you okay?" I shout.

"No I am not. They blew up my T.V." Her deep voice comes back to me and I actually grimace at it. She's pissed because of her T.V.? Yeah I feel loved... not.

"Hey Sei can I borrow a t-shirt? I only had one in my draw and Shimako is wearing it." Mini Sei's voice comes through the door and I hear a door open.

"Erm guys'... Why are there guys with guns in what used to be your sitting area?" She sounds so confused bless her. Wait a second... is she is the sitting area without a top on? There are guys in the sitting area? Why haven't they shot her yet?

"You really can sleep through anything can't you?" Big Sei says. I hear another door open and wonder what the hell is going on.

"You could at least use your hands to cover up Mini me. You're blinding the men. And what have I told you about using your plastic explosives as stress balls? Honestly you're going to end up blowing everyone to pieces." Oh... so that's why nobody has shot at her. She's playing with her explosives. Crazy son of a bitch.

"Why would I need to cover up? He blew Jo's T.V. up none of them are going to live long enough to tell their mates." Mini Sei comes back with something that resembles some form of logic. I open the door an inch and peek out just to see a man stood facing my door with his gun pointed at me. I can see Big and Mini Sei stood chatting as though there aren't two guns pointed at them. I step back and grab my gun off of the floor. I aim it to the guy that is pointing his gun at my door just as Jo steps out of big Sei's room. She strides into the smoking decimated sitting room whilst raising her guns and blasting away the guy that is aiming his gun at Big Sei and the guy that is aiming at my door before she puts the barrels of both guns to the last man's temple.

"You blew up my T.V. Now we want some answers otherwise I'm going to get Mini Sei to shove some very powerful explosives up your rear end." She growls at him. Even I'm scared of her when she is like this so the guy must be seriously bricking it. The man nods viciously and Big Sei takes over as Jo goes to her ruined television box. She kneels down and strokes the remains as if it is her most precious thing. Can you believe it...? I'm jealous of a T.V.

**So what are your thoughts? I need honest opinions lol**


	10. yay smut monsters back

**Yay meeee the smut is back :D haha whoop... I lost my writing yesterday by the way and I was totally gutted, it was under the sofa :s Anyway lets get on with the story. I apologise in advance for what I'm putting Rei through once again. Anyone would think that I don't like her cos I'm always doing bad things to her, i do like her honestly. As I said the smut is back but it's kinda sweet smut. Please enjoy :P**

**Standard disclaimers go here.**

**Nao's POV**

"You're telling me... that I have to get back on that death trap; after what you did to me the last time?" I ask her in disbelief as I lean back against a tree for support.

"Well if you can think of another way to get back to the academy then I'm all ears." Natsuki goes all sarcasm and bite with me and I snap. The events become too much for me. Getting shot at, Natsuki driving like a suicidal woman, getting injured, the safe house almost collapsing on my head, and now her getting dry with me... The next thing I know we're tumbling around getting dirt into our still bleeding open wounds as we try to overpower each other. She hadn't even been all that obnoxious in hindsight but it's been a messed up day. I really did loose it didn't I. So why can't I stop?

"Nao...!" She shouts at me as she grabs my hands and rolls us both over.

"What!?" I growl at her as she pins me down.

"You get us shot at, get my arms and legs scraped to shit, loose concentration when our lives are at stake and then expect me not to be seriously fucking annoyed?" I yell at her as I struggle against her.

"You're really pretty when you're pissed off." The shocked look on her face tells me that she didn't mean to say what she did out loud; but she did and now my mind has stopped functioning. I stop struggling with her and just look up as she blushes in the moonlight with wide eyes.

"I... I... didn't... I..."

"Get on the damned bike. We need to get our stuff together if we're going to Tokyo." I say dryly as I concede to her idea. She stops stuttering, slowly releases my wrists as if she's expecting me to hit her, nods her head at me with a flicker of a smile before jumping to her feet. She holds her hand out to me whilst I stubbornly try to get up by myself. I struggle for two whole minutes before she bends down in her damaged state and picks me up bridal style. I squeak and clutch at her in shock as she stands upright holding me to her. For a second she stops and I hear her breath hitch... right before I realise my hand is on her breast.

"I... I... didn't... I..."

"Can you please just remove your hand?" Her voice is shaking at me. I yank my hand away from her as if it has been bitten by a poisonous spider. She sets me down on the bike before getting on herself and I feel like I have to say something to lessen the awkward situation I just caused.

"I suggest you take the dirt track instead." I say as she gets onto the bike... and then my choice of words hits me in the face like a sledge hammer.

"Instead of going through the under bush...!" My face turns bright red. I stop talking seeing as it is getting me absolutely nowhere. Why is it that when I really don't need something to sound provocative it comes out like that?! I shove Shizuru's helmet over my head to conceal the flaming red colour of my cheeks and ears. I don't feel guilty about it being Shizuru's helmet this time... Natsuki thinks I'm pretty.

Natsuki pulls up to the karaoke bar the moment we get into town and runs in to explain vaguely to everyone what's going on. I doubt that they would believe her if she told them the full story. Not that I could tell anyway because she left me on the bike and I can't exactly run after her in my state. She has carried me a lot today... a proper knight in shining armour... even if the situations are all her fault.

"They aren't there," Natsuki's worried voice reaches me and I turn to look at her. The moment our eyes meet she blushes at me. I feel my own cheeks turning slightly pink as I think about how adorable she looks. So it's a large possibility that the fool has been acting weird with me because she has a thing for me. Yay me.

"Oh well, hop on we should go get our things." I pat the seat between my legs. Her eyes widen slightly before she hides them by shoving her helmet back onto her head. I raise my eyebrow at her and smile coyly before closing the visor on the helmet I'm wearing.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Aoi is immediately on her feet as Natsuki piggybacks me into my room. The others are all sat around watching us... well all except Mikoto that is. She's fast asleep buried in Mai's bosom, the little pervert. Natsuki sets me down on my bed, goes to my window, checks outside it and closes it before pulling the curtains together. They're waiting for us to answer. They'll be waiting a long time because it looks as if Natsuki is on a mini mission and I just can't be arsed.

"First aid kit?" Natsuki asks me and I point to my bottom draw. She opens it and falls on her butt. Blood drips from her nose as her face turns beetroot purple and she turns her back on my draw. I giggle at her and she gives me an indignant middle finger.

"Natsuki... you perverted little puppy." I grin. The others look from me to her still waiting for the answer. They still aint getting it.

"Why the hell do you keep your first aid kit and guns in your knickers draw?" Natsuki growls at me. She reaches her hand into the draw grabs the kit and quickly closes it.

"It's as if you think I haven't already lost enough blood today."

"Well if you'd paid attention earlier you wouldn't be have as bloody as you are now would you?" I grumble at her.

"Yeah, because it's my fault you were distracting me" She growls sarcastically at me and I feel my temper boiling.

"So it's my fault?" I growl back.

"Well I didn't see anybody else dropping men like stones in a pair of polka dot panties!!" She shouts and then shuts up as her face turns even redder... if that's possible. The others heads snap towards her as she breaths in and out angrily through her nose. I stare at her... I have to control myself... I must not... I start laughing so hard at her. She's priceless.

"Shur'up," She growls as she sits down and starts to get things out to sort our wounds.

"You need to get all the dirt out of them before you bandage them."

"That was your fault as well." She grumbles at me.

"Will one of you explain what happened?!" Mai shouts at us so loud that we both jump and Mikoto hits the ceiling in fear.

"No." Both Natsuki and I say in synch. Natsuki stands up and helps me to my feet.

"We'll explain later."

"Do you need carrying again?" She asks me. I give her a peeved look and she puts her hands up again.

"Fine... we'll be back in a bit." She says and I follow her to her room to get cleaned up in peace.

* * *

**Mini Sei's POV**

I gently sit Shimako down on the bed and close the door before sitting behind her and holding her against my front. The adrenalin that had her stood behind me when the man was holding the gun to me has run out, and she has started shaking as the fear over writes the moment of strength. I stroke her arms as goosebumps raise the surface. I press my lips to the back of her neck trying to comfort her the best way I know how. I knew it was a bad idea to bring her with us. She might act like she deals well but I know better than anyone the masks she wears. Of course she's scared. Any normal person in this situation would be terrified. I'm used to it but this was her first time of looking down the barrel of a loaded gun.

"Shi-Chan...?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry. You were right Sei... I shouldn't be here. It's just; I wanted to know everything there is to know about you." She whispers back. I stop rubbing her arms and wrap my own around her slender frame.

"This isn't me Shimako. This is just something that I do every now and again. This is the first time in almost two years that they have called on me. I want you to know me as much as I want to know you but this isn't important. I don't want you to worry about me." I say to her as I burry my face into the crook of her neck. The scent of her wavy mouse brown locks surrounds me and it feels something like what I'd expect heaven to feel like. Not that I spend too long pondering those thoughts. She turns her head and I look into her scared pail eyes.

"He could have shot you." She whispers to me.

"But he didn't. Nobody in their right mind shoots at a half naked woman that is using plastic explosives as stress balls." I see a gentle smile flicker across her face and it brings a smile to my own face.

"So is that what you do for them? You use explosives?" She asks and I nod.

"Yup... it means that I usually don't get in the line of fire because I just hop around planting bombs and exploding things from a distance." I can almost see the image of me hopping around like a bunny whilst planting explosives playing on her mind as her smile widens ever so slightly. She's stopped shaking as she nods at me. Her face turns to one of contemplation for a split second before she smiles again. I watch her shocked as she edges away from me and lies down on the bed. I give her a disbelieving gawp as she moves onto her back and curls a finger at me. I feel the gawp turn into an honest smile as I position myself above her with my legs between hers. She pulls the t-shirt that Big Sei leant me over my head and realisation enters her soft eyes as she looks over my scars. She's asked me about them before but I avoided the subject and she just left it. Now she has an idea of how I gained them. I watch her eyes as her fingers delicately trail a long scar under my arm that travels down my side.

"This is why your body is littered with scars." She says in a distant tone as her fingers find the thick scar under my left breast. The sensitivity of the flesh makes me jerk slightly at her touch as I nod. It didn't hurt, quite the opposite if I'm being honest, they are all more sensitive that the unscarred areas of my body. She gives me a weak smile with her eyes glistening as I stroke her plump lips with the pad of my thumb. I lean down ever so slowly and capture the alluring lips with my own in a sweet chaste kiss. I feel her push up for more contact and smile into the kiss. I can't contain myself with her. I haven't been able to since that first night. I just can't stop myself from needing to feel her. I pull back and watched her hooded eyes as my fingers stroke through her beautiful mouse brown locks of hair.

"Sei...?" She asks as her eyes focus on mine. I smile at her as I trace the contours of her face with my eyes.

"Do you want this right now?" I ask her and it's her turn to smile softly up at me as she nods. The tiger within her is slumbering as I trail sweet warm kisses down her jaw to her slender neck. I follow the invisible path of sensitive nerve endings with slow licks, kisses and gentle nips until I get to her defined collar bone. My tongue slicks against the hollow above the bone, making her breath snag in her throat. It's like music to my ears as the air shakes when leaving her lungs. I spend a lot of time paying attention to both sides of her neck and her collar bones, sometimes moving up to gently nip her earlobe as my right hand moves up from her hip. I feel her shiver as my slightly calloused hand runs up her side, under the t-shirt I found, up her ribs, to her perfect peaked mound. Her breathing stutters as I look down into her eyes. The feel of her warm breath against my face, is just as affective as her caresses, as her fingertips brush over my temple, and entwine with my shoulder length hair. My own breath catches as she traces the scar under my breast once again. The sensitive flesh reacts as always as she follows it to the junction where two scars cross paths. I lower my lips to hers, unable to keep away from their inviting warmth for long. We kiss slowly for a long moment as her fingers follow the longest scar to my hip. We shiver at the same time, me as her fingers slip to the button of my jeans and her as my thumb and forefinger gently pinch her erect nipple.

I curse myself internally for finding clothing in the one draw that Ami keeps for me. It's her room now... I should probably feel guilty about doing this with Shimako in Ami's room. The thought strikes me that this must be a really serious situation if Big Sei left Ami behind. I shake the thought from my mind as I feel the button of my jeans pop open and the zip slide down. She pushes them down as far as she can with her hands as I push her t-shirt up her taught stomach. Her legs wrap around me so that she can push my jeans down the rest of the way with her feet as I lift the t-shirt over her head and capture her right nipple between my lips before she has a chance to lie back down. I hear her murmur something incoherent as my tongue swirls and flickers against the hardened nub. My fingers tease around the other pink peak, not quite making the contacts she's wanting me to. I kick my offending jeans off from around my ankles whilst she strains up against my mouth and fingers.

"Uh..." She gasps causing a tremor to run through me as she holds my head to her bosom. I want to take it slow, for her mind to be set alight as I play her pink peaks with my mouth and fingers. I listen as her breaths come in gasps, murmurs and stutters whilst I feel her heart pounding beneath my finger; quickly sending hot blood flowing through her to accumulate at her aching, throbbing sex. Her chest rises up and falls as her groin rises up against me.

"Sei..." My name sounds golden when murmured from between her beautiful lips. I raise my eyes in time to see her head lean to the side as her eyelids lower further. My hand slips from her breast to be overtaken by my mouth. I give it the same attention with my mouth as I did the other as she groans out a breath. My free hand travels down and I curse myself again for finding her clothes to wear. I unbutton the jeans and leave her warmth for a second to drag them down and off of her body. The moment our bodies make full contact our motions stop. Our eyes meet and I find myself smiling as I move to kiss the tip of her nose. I look down taking in the beauty of her naked body as I nibble my lower lip and trace a single finger between her breasts, down her stomach, to the very centre of her. I look into her eyes again and see the pleading look within them. She wants it now, and who am I to deny her what she wants? I kiss her lips distracting her momentarily as I spread her delicate folds. She hisses in pleasure as I push up into her tight wet heat. A groan escapes her throat with her hips rising and falling in time with my delving fingers. I keep her body to mine... her slick walls clench me and I shudder at the feel of them. Our kissing takes on a new form as our passions collide. The connection between our bodies heats up; our mouths, breasts and stomachs pressed together, her hands on me, mine on her, our breaths mingling together; hot and needy as we gasp into the kiss. I push up at the feel of her hand moving down my side. With the space she slips her fingers against the V between my legs. My head lowers to her chest as I groan with her fingertips slipping against my most sensitive point. I move against her touch, she moves up to meet mine, I lift my head to recapture her lips but another groan stops me as I shudder. She gasps and trusts up as my fingers curl up against her front wall. She whimpers shaking, her chest juddering with each stuttering breath, my name sounding husky on her sweet lips. Her fingers coil round my hair, gripping me, pulling me down for a kiss that we can't execute. Instead we gasp and groan against each others mouths, both of our eyes closed, our foreheads together, our flesh hot and damp upon contact...

"Shima... uh..."

"Sei..." I feel her tense, clench harder than she had before... her fingers are almost franticly rubbing me. My own body tenses. She jerks up, burying her head in my neck as she cries out. I don't know how but she manages to control herself enough to keep her fingers moving against my bud as she hangs onto me shaking before I join her in my release. I cry out gasping as I judder on top of her, free falling over the edge, riding the waves of it before all but collapsing against her after our fingers leave each other. I hold her, she holds me, we pant for air as if we have been starved of it.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"Ahgggh," I hear myself screaming; feel the air rushing from my lungs as the man yanks my shoulder into place. I've never known pain like this; pain that is lacing through me in white hot sheets. A niggle in the back of my mind is asking for Youko, the rest is screaming along with me.

"Please..." I cry as I try to focus my eyes on the man.

"What are you doing to me?" I sob.

"Shh Rei, it's okay." I hear Youko and turn to the sound of her voice. She looks so scared and worried, but at least she isn't harmed apart from a few nicks from the roses she climbed down. I don't think I could handle it if she was badly hurt.

"Youko...?" My eyes won't focus properly for long. I feel her take my bloody hand and I faintly wonder if the blood is mine or the man's; the man that I cushioned my fall with. She doesn't even grimace at the state I'm in. My eyes focus for a second to see that her eyes are full of concern and worry but she isn't disgusted at me.

"The guy is going to take the bullet from your shoulder. Try to stay still." She says with an encouraging tone. Why isn't she in pieces? If my mum had abandoned me I'd have fallen apart. I nod at her as she holds my hand to her chest with both of hers. My vision fades as the man delves into the newest hole in my body with a pair of long tweezers. I grit my teeth trying not to cry out and trying to stay conscious all at the same time.

"The bullet..." Words fade out and I miss half of what the man said.

"Her down..." The last two words filter into my ears and I wonder what he means. Are they going to put me down? I see Youko give him a disapproving look before she nods. She agrees with him? They're going to put me down? She climbs on top of me and pins my arm and shoulder to the table with both hands whilst using her knee to pin the other one down.

"Please don't put me down." I cry because I can't stop myself.

"Put you down...?" Youko sounds confused before a sob leaves her throat.

"You silly woman," She places her forehead to mine as tears trickle down her face.

"He said pin you down not put you down you duffus." Her lips press against my forehead and I feel relief rush through my body. She keeps me pinned there as I feel the bullet being twisted. I wet hiccup leaves my throat as a wave of nauseous washes through me. The front of my mind goes hazy as I feel the bullet pulling out... I scream... over the sound of that I hear the man swearing. Something clashes and then something hot invades the hole. The smell of burnt flesh overpowers my nose as I scream harder than before... I try to wretch myself up but Youko is pinning me solidly to the table. Through my scream a sickening feeling swallows me whole as something else rises in my throat. The smell... My stomach rushes into my mouth... the scream becomes gargled and wet as I vomit and choke on it.

* * *

Pretty please R&R :D 


	11. action and heart ache pooor people

**Hmmmm... I wrote it all out on paper, but then as I was typing it up the whole chapter sorta morphed into something else :s I haven't got a clue what the hell I'm doing but sometimes things work out better that way. On to the story... You can beat me up at the end honest.**

**I don't own the characters of any Anime or Manga... I'm not that lucky **

* * *

**Shimako's POV**

Big Sei was on the phone by the time My Sei and I finally get out of the bedroom. She's talking to a girl called Ami. I've heard My Sei mention her before and wonder who she is. I look around what used to be the sitting room and kitchen and grimace. The blast had been totally contained within the two rooms. All of the walls, if a little smoke damaged and charred, aren't buckled or torn to pieces like I thought they would be. Everything else is black, in pieces and mostly still smoking away to itself; including Jo's television.

"Ami please, all I need is some information. There's no need for you to be a jerk about not being able to tag along with us." Big Sei neither looks nor sounds angry, just tired and weary.

"Thank you. He said that the man who hired him has the last name Mizuno. He doesn't know the man's first name but does that matter?"

The rest of her words fade out at the name she gave to Ami. It can't be possible. There is no way that... I look up at Sei and see the tic working in her jaw. There's a glare in her eyes that could melt solid stone.

"Sei...?" I ask her in a quiet tone. She turns to look at me. She takes me in her arms, kissing me on the lips sweetly before she takes the keys from Big Sei. How many vehicles do you know of that can still be driven after being blown up? I sit in the passenger seat but don't bring up the conversation.

"Rei's hurt and badly Sachiko said. Youko is going to be in pieces already so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything to her." She says to me and I nod my head.

"Thank you. I think that Youko may need Eriko and me tonight you don't mind do you?" She asks me and I smile softly at her as I shake my head. I don't see why she would think that I'd mind her supporting her friend.

"Youko-Sama is a very important person to you. It is only right that you are there for her. I don't mind in the slightest." I say to her. She gives me a weak thankful smile and nods.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

I sit down on Nao's bed, freshly bandaged up and in a pair of comfortable bed shorts and a tank top. The others are sat talking between themselves. It seems like we're all staying in here tonight. Nao said that we should probably stay together tonight and make plans for the morning. I don't want to stay with her. Well actually I do but the nerves that are building in the pit of my stomach don't want me to. They don't have a spare futon because the others are going to be using them, so I have to share her bed. Me in the same bed as Nao; going to sleep with her close, her heat mingling with mine. What will it be like to wake up next to her? Our relationship is platonic, even if I don't want it to be. It's platonic and often violent but it is ours. I like her a lot. I know it isn't love but I know that I'm attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? She's self righteous and she can stand her ground against me. She can banter with the best of them and on top of all that... she's actually just a really sweet girl. She's maybe a little too young for me. Maybe I shouldn't be sexually attracted to her because of that but I am. She's only a year - two years at the most – younger than me. It wouldn't matter if we were adults, but the fact that we're both in school means that the gap is classed as wrong... me liking her is wrong, never taking into consideration the fact that we're both girls.

"Wow." Nao's voice brings me out of my reverie and I look at her shocked face.

"What...?" I ask her cautiously.

"I've never seen you look like that." She says.

"Like what?"

"Like you have the ability to think." She laughs at me. My jaw goes slack and she laughs harder before my jaw tightens and I shout her name in anger.

"Haha that was a prime example of Natsuki denseness. You walked right into it." She laughs until my temper blows. We stare at each other, our eyes shooting venom between us as I pin her against the wall. My forearm is pressed against her neck as my other hand holds both of hers above her head. She isn't laughing now. Instead there is a look in her eyes of pure determination. I feel my blood burning through my veins as I catch the scent of her freshly cleansed flesh. The sight of her in the bath with me washing the dirt from her gashed skin invades my head and my face turns as red as the hot blood that is searing inside me. She's looking at me in much the same way now. Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink as she stares at me wide eyed and struggling for breath. We're so close that I can feel her warm fresh air stuttering against my face. I can feel the heat radiating from her. It's then that I remember there are other people in the room and they are all watching us. I let her go slowly, shaking myself mentally as I step back away from her and look down at the floor.

"Sorry." I whisper. She just grunts at me as she barges past me and sits down on her bed. I feel my fingertips twitching as if they're aching to touch her. They can't be... can they? I don't want her like that... not... who am I kidding? Our arguing makes me want her with a violent need. Does she feel like this? Does she feel the same? What if I'm just imagining that she could want me like that?

"Fuck it I aint sorry at all." I turn around and look at her. She is truly shocked this time.

"You bate me and taunt me and then don't expect me to loose my rag with you? If you can loose it then why the fuck can't I?" I growl at her. A coy smile slips onto her face and my breath hitches in my throat. I really hope nobody noticed that. I really, really hope that nobody noticed it. I block them out of my mind ignoring them until I almost believe there's only Nao and I in the room. In the corner of my eye though I can see Aoi and Chi playing with their camera phones.

"I only bate you because it's so easy to get a rise out of you." She says with a spark in her eyes.

"Why do you want to get a rise out of me in the first place?"

"Because it's funny seeing that little vein in your forehead pulse."

"You're just a psychotic bitch then really aren't you?" I growl at her.

"Me psychotic? If I remember your best friend is the biggest psychotic bitch in the world so don't even bring that up." She growls back at me as she gets to her feet again. We're stood facing each other with our hands clenched in fists.

"Don't bring Shizuru into this, she's a better person than you could ever be." I shout at her. I didn't mean to say that. I really didn't mean that. Oh god she's going to hate me forever now.

"She's better than me? I don't think I'm the one that topped all of our friends so that she wouldn't have any competition!" She shouts at me and I find myself shaking. Her words aren't truly connecting with me. She looks so hot!

"No you're the one that thought it was okay to offer your body to strange men just to steal their wallets!" I yell back at her. She goes to strike me but I grip her fist and pull her against me so that she can't get a shot at me.

"Erm... guys...?" Someone says. I'm not sure who because I'm lost in her angry eyes.

"Those people what are after you won't need to kill you if you carry on like this."

_'The people? What people? After us? Darnit Natsuki get a grip would you!'_My mind shouts at me. I push Nao away from me hard enough to knock her onto her bed before I storm out of the door leaving them to it. It was so hard not to kiss her. She was so angry; furious at me and it made my core ache. Images of us kissing franticly had shredded my mind as I felt her chest rising and falling against my chest. She was so angry she was all but huffing and puffing at me. I kick my dorm room door open and storm in. Three men jump to their feet and I freeze.

'_Shit, shit, shit!!!'_ my mind screams. My eyes are wide and my adrenalin shoots through the roof as I stand there watching them. Three men, three guns, two are semi automatics the third a shot gun that looks like it would pepper my entire body with shrapnel in seconds. I gulp trying to evaluate my best course of action.

'_Here's a course of action for you... ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!'_

"Are you here to kill me or take me captive?" I ask them on the off chance that they'll answer me. The man with the shot gun cocks it and I move. I grab the barrel yank him towards me and smash my forehead into his nose. I have to hold him up using him as protection as I twist his arm and squeeze his finger on the trigger at the heads of the other two. They fly back at the force of the impact, flesh exploding off their faces and splattering against the walls as they collapse. I drop the human shield and grab my weapons from my jeans draw and run for the door.

"Hey!" My head snaps round at the sound of a man's voice. Doors have opened on the corridor at the sound of the shots from the human shields powerful gun, including Nao's door.

"Fuck...!" I scramble down the corridor as he fires an automatic gun at me. I skid on my front down the corridor, rolling onto my back I aim and fire at the man. Bullets explode into the wall and floor around me sending flecks of plaster firing at me before one of my bullets hits his forehead.

"Nao!!" I shout as four more men run down the corridor. I scuttle away rushing into Nao's room and slamming the door shut. I all but throw everyone into the bathroom seconds before the door to Nao's dorm is blasted to smithereens. Nao grabs her carbon coated semi automatic pistols from her draw. We're sat on the floor praying that they don't blindly fire down. They kick the door off of its hinges catapulting it towards us. It barely misses me as I swing my arm around it and shoot the first guy in the chest. At the same time Nao's powerful pistols shot the top of the second man's head off in an explosion of grey matter and flecks of shattered skull. The third man is caught in the eye with the same bullet.

'_We have to get out now!'_ My mind hollers but I pay it no attention as I jump to my feet blowing the last mans' groin and head to pieces. Everything goes quiet. Nobody moves; not a twitch. There are no more men rushing towards us, no more shots fired, no more... It was all over in seconds. I slowly come back down to earth as I hear myself panting for air. I groan as my adrenalin falls and I sink to my knees. Why are they after us? Big Sei said that they are our marks, not the other way around.

"Nao... are you okay?" I ask from where I'm knelt on my knees limply holding my guns.

"Yeah, I'm in one piece if that's what you're asking. We need to get out of here before the police turn up."

"What kind of psycho attacks their mark in a densely populated area? Close combat with guns in a dorm building attracts too much attention. What the fuck are they playing at? Do they want the police on their tails?" I ask almost as if I'm talking to myself.

"Natsuki we need to get to Big Sei as soon as possible. They obviously don't care who they hurt so we need to get away from our friends." She says. All thoughts of our earlier argument are pushed aside for the moment. I struggle to me feet and help her up.

"Pack what you need we're going now." I say to her as I open the bathroom door.

"Go back to Mai's room. Don't hang around near our rooms. Don't let anybody know you are associated with us and for crying out loud don't confront anyone that comes near you with a gun. There's no coming back if you die this time." I say to them. I push them all out of Nao's room, even her roommate. I gave her a chance to grab her clothes and wash things and then propped the door up against where it should stand. There's a gaping splintered hole in it so I stand in front of it as Nao gets dressed. We both run back to my room. I jump into my spare leathers leaving nothing on underneath them as Nao grabs my things for me. We travel light. A spare pare of clothes, our spare cash and bank cards, our weapons and all the ammo that we can carry. We reload our weapons and strap them to ourselves in holster before we head out.

* * *

**Youko's POV**

I lean slumped against the tiled shower wall, shaking even though there is hot water washing over my skin. I've never seen anyone in as much pain as Rei was in. I was so scared for her that something very hard clicked into place in my mind. I don't ever want to loose her. I don't want to let her go. I can't leave her behind by going to college. I don't know how I'd survive if I didn't see her beautiful face for more that a day. I look up as Sachiko steps into the bathroom with some clean clothes. My others are in the washer, not that a cleaning can wash away the rips. They should have just incinerated them. They're blotted with Rei's blood and vomit, they need incinerating.

"Onee-Sama...?" Sachiko asks. I give her a blank emotionless smile. I can't do anything else.

"Sei is on her way back." She informs me. I nod before turning my face to the spraying hot water.

"You know... I'm here if you want to talk to me." She says. I look at her again and nod once again.

"I know." I whisper. I turn the shower off and step into the towel that she is holding up for me.

"But I think that right now you should be with Yumi-chan. I think I may have scared her earlier." I say to her as I take the second towel from her and run it over my hair. It's her turn to nod this time. She steps against me and kisses my cheek before leaving me to dry in peace. Rei... She almost choked on her own vomit. If I hadn't yanked her up against me she might have... I don't want to think about it. Eriko and Yoshino helped me to clean her up and put her in a shirt and a pair of slacks that I think are Sachiko's fathers. She was unconscious long before we put her in the bath and she stayed that way as we lay her down in a warm comfortable bed. I left her with Eriko and her family so that I could get myself sorted out. I want to be back with her though. The in house doctor said that the next 42 hours are crucial and I want to be there for her. I finish drying myself and pull the fresh clothes on before going back to Rei's room. Her family looks up at me and I catch the distasteful look in her mother's and aunt's eyes. Do they know about us?

"Youko...?" Rei's voice is little more than a hoarse whisper but I hear it, as does everyone else in the room. I look at her and see that her eyes are watching me. I feel out of place with her family watching us. Eriko and Yoshino both move aside to give me some space to sit beside her. I feel Eriko gently squeeze my shoulder before she steps back.

"Hey..." I whisper with a weak smile as I look down into her pained eyes. She tries to move and sit up but I push her back down.

"Try to stay still. You might hurt yourself more if you move." I say softly. She closes her eyes for a second and I see a delicate smile on her face. It's so delicate that it looks like it could shatter at any moment.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much." She whispers. I fight to keep my tears inside me as she takes my hand in hers.

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault." I say to her. I see the tears building in her eyes as I feel my own building up.

"I'm sorry about your mum." She says. My tears fall as I choke on a half sadistic chuckle.

"There's no need to be. I shouldn't have asked you to get her. You wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't." I entwine my fingers with hers absentmindedly. We both look up shocked as Rei's mother rises sharply to her feet.

"Everyone get out." She barks. It takes a second but everyone moves. I stay sat where I am. I won't leave Rei's side. The three of us are left in the room alone and we both look up at her mother.

"So this is why you wanted _her_ here instead of your family? You- You're..." Her mum looks like she's struggling to form a sentence as I see the revulsion in her eyes. I don't know how to react to this situation. It's so unexpected. We weren't even doing anything.

"Mum?" Rei asks as her mother glares at me.

"Get away from her." She growls paying absolutely no attention to her daughter. Rei almost died and the woman is making a commotion like this? Where the hell is her head at? Her tone is so venomous it's almost dripping acid.

"Get away from her now!" She hisses. I don't want to leave Rei. I stay still for a moment before Rei releases my hand and gently pushes me away from her.

"Rei...?" I ask her. She avoids looking into my eyes as she turns away from me.

"Mum can you leave us alone for a minute please?" She asks her mother who gives me a murderous look before stalking out of the room.

"Rei...?" I ask again. She turns back to me and shakes her head.

"She's my mum Youko. I have to respect her. This has to come to an end at some point. You're going to college soon and there won't be time in our lives for each other. I want you to go." Her eyes look dead. I can't move. I'm too lost to process anything properly.

"You're... You're giving up just like that?" I ask her as a nasty feeling squirms in my gut and leaves a cold feeling in my chest.

"How can you... I thought that you loved me." I whisper.

"You can't possibly love me though... if you did you'd fight for us."

"I don't have the energy. I can't loose my mum Youko."

"Tell me you don't love me." I whisper.

"Just go."

"Tell me."

"Get out. Leave me... Just... go." She turns her back to me. I stand there for a moment. Just a moment as everything slowly processes in my mind. I turn away from her and I do as she asks. I leave the room. I leave her. I walk down the corridor slowly picking up speed as I hear Eriko shout after me. I'm running, down the corridor, down the stairs, through the lobby, straight into Sei's arms.

The next thing I know she's laying me down on a soft bed as I sob my heart out. She lies down behind me holding me to her as Eriko lies in front of me, facing me. I feel them, placing friendly, caring kisses to my face, as they both hold me; comforting me as I shake through sobs. I cry myself to sleep entwined in the two other roses.

* * *

**Any beatings you want to give me feel free to do so now. See that little button down there...? Just press it and tell me what you think... Oooooh and thank you very much to the people that have already reviwed. :****D**


	12. Mini Sei has a shouting match!

**Another update... It's a good job I have nothing to do in the day really lol otherwise I wouldn't have time to write them up on paper first then type it all up. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for not murdering me for that last one :)**

**Standard disclaimers in this spot. **

* * *

**Nao's POV**

"Go to sleep would you?" I say as I settle in for my turn at guard duty.

"You can't possibly drive if you're half asleep tomorrow." I watch her eyes droop but she's still fighting it. It's admirable that she wants to stay awake to protect us, but she needs her sleep otherwise she will be endangering us tomorrow.

"But..."

"But nothing... I have a perfect vantage point here. I have the door, escape hatch and the window covered if anyone tries to break in so go to sleep already." She opens her mouth to argue again but I shoot her a look that shuts her right up. She strips out of her skin tight leathers and gets into her spare clothes before crawling into the bottom bunk and closing her eyes. She's asleep within minutes. She looks like a cute puppy, curled up on her side with her hands under the side of her head. Looking at her like this, I can almost forget that she is a wolf when she's awake. Powerful and ferocious with a biting sarcastic whit that riles me up so much it makes my blood boil. I wonder when that boiling blood turned from anger to lust. My eyes stray to her as she grumbles about mayonnaise in her sleep. Unbelievable...! Her indigo locks of hair slip over her face like a veil and my breath catches. Does she know how beautiful she is? Does she know how beautiful I think she is? She likes me and I know that; whether or not we like each other is not the problem. The problem is that I'm not mentally ready for the type of relationship I know she has to offer. No matter how much my body tells me I am, I know that I'm not. The passion she shows in our arguments tells me that she would be just as passionate a lover, and I'm not ready for a sexual relationship. Yes, I may have lured men into alleys using my body as the bait but I never once did anything with those men. I just stole their wallets. I'm still a virgin and I'm proud of that. I'm not ready or willing to loose that yet. Still... I wonder what it would be like for her to kiss me with the same passion that she argues with. Her lips against mine, our tongues fighting for dominance as we all but tear each others clothes off... I shake the thoughts from my mind and concentrate on the entry points of the room.

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

My mind slowly clears from my dream to the feel of something soft stroking against my cheek and the sound of my name being softly spoken. I murmur something unintelligible as I slowly open my eyes. The sight of Nao looking down at me with her hand caressing my cheek fills my vision and a flash back of Shizuru stealing my first kiss invades my mind. I freak out and scramble away from her in fear as my heart races in my chest.

"I... I didn't mean to startle you. It's time to go we'll be coming into port soon." She says with her hands up in surrender.

"You... You didn't do anything... to... to me did you?" I stutter as I try to slow my heart and my breathing.

"Do anything to you? What... Oh wait... You think that I would...? How dare you think that I would do something like that to you?" She growls at me. She looks seriously hurt by my accusation and I feel horrid for even thinking it. I lower my gaze embarrassed and sorry for what I said.

"I apologise." I whisper.

"It's just... Shizuru once kissed me when I was asleep and it... It scared me okay?" I growl out admitting that I actually have a fear.

"It scared me and I thought that... I just panicked okay?" I whisper.

"You should know me better than that." She says to me.

"I'm sorry. I'd just woken up Nao and you startled me. It put my mind back to Shizuru. I didn't mean to offend you." I mumble at her.

"It's not like... Not like I wouldn't want to... Y'know... but I'd never do it without your consent... Not unless we were..." Her voice trails off as I look up. She avoids my eyes as she turns her head away.

"Sorry..." She mutters.

"Don't be." I whisper. She looks at me and I give her a weak smile. She really is just a sweet girl; no matter how mature she can sometimes be.

"We should get sorted." I say as I stand up and strip out of my spare clothes. I pay no heed to the fact that Nao's in the room. Like she said, I should trust her, and I do trust her not to try it on with me. I pull on my body fitting leathers and zip it up. I turn around to see that she has her back to me and it puts a small smile on my face.

"Come on scruff bag we have to go." I say. She glares at me and I chuckle as I head for the door with our bags.

'_Darnit...!'_ I think as I crouch behind a car and watch the men surrounding my beautiful bike.

'_How the hell did they find us?!'_

"We should leave it and get going." Nao says and I shoot her an angry glare.

"I am not leaving my bike behind." I growl at her. She hits my left temple with her index and forefinger whilst calling me an idiot.

"We are not getting into a situation when we don't need to. Fore one it's downright fool hardy and is what most people call pushing their luck too far and secondly... I am not spilling anyone else's blood unless I really have to." She says. I open my mouth to argue with her but she covers it with her hand.

"Which means I am not killing anyone unless the fire first and they won't fire if we don't act like fools and try to get your bike. Let's just get off of this damn ferry and get one of Big Sei's contacts to get us a vehicle."

'_I admit it; the girl has brains in that pretty little head of hers but...'_

"But it's my bike." I whine at her and get another two finger slap against my head. She gives me another glare and I back down. There's no point in us drawing attention to ourselves by arguing with each other. I nod and we stay low as we run between the cars to the exit.

* * *

**Mini Sei's POV**

I wake up still holding Youko with Eriko in the morning and I immediately remember the emotional pain she had been in last night. How could Rei do something so horrible to her? I gently lift myself up and see the tormented look that dons her sleeping face. She loves Rei more that I ever thought she could love anyone. Granted; she isn't as cold hearted as everyone thinks she is. She isn't cold hearted at all if I'm being honest... she just looks like she is because her eyes are like stone most of the time. She is guarded though. As her friends we know that we only get a little way into her heart... But Rei...? She burrowed her way in deeper than anyone else can ever hope to. Youko cried herself into a fitful sleep last night leaving Eriko to tell me quietly what had happened. Rei burrowed her way in and then destroyed Youko from the inside out. The strong, calm, powerful Rosa Chinensis has become but a shell of her former self. Rei has killed her.

I blow against Eriko's face knowing that it's a sure fire way to wake her up; even when she's in deep sleep. As expected her eyes snap open and she looks at me angry for disturbing her. I place a finger to my lips and signal for her to stay still and quiet because of Youko.

"I'm going to check on Rei. Look after her for me." I whisper to Eriko and her eyes soften as she looks at Youko. I know it's probably her place to check on her petit soeur but I haven't seen her yet and I need to know what kind of damage was done to her. I walk down the corridor wondering what kind of state the younger girl is in and I'm still thinking of it when I enter the room. Her mother is in it looking for all intents and purposes like she's standing guard over her daughter. I blatantly ignore the older woman even though I know it is disrespectful. I step onto the bed and plonk myself down between Rei and the wall.

"Sooo... how are you feeling?" I ask Rei. It looks like it takes her all of her energy to just lift her gaze and let me see that they are hollow and dead. There's no life in her eyes what so ever.

"Good." I say coldly. I don't know why I said that really. Maybe I actually am glad that she's suffering as much as Youko. She lowers her gaze from mine as if she's ashamed of what she has done and inside I hear my mind saying...

'_So she should be!'_

"You're a murderer. Do you know that?" I ask her but she doesn't look up at me. It doesn't matter though because I know she's listening to me.

"What are you talking about?!" Her mother growls at me. I languidly raise my eyes to meet her icy glare with my own.

"I wasn't talking to you so could you politely mind your own business?" I say in a tone that would have made even Jo back off. The older woman steps back and I turn my attention back to Rei,

"You've killed her. Everything... it's all gone. She's a shell laying there dead because she was foolish enough to love you. Do you have any idea what it took for her to let her guards down for you? Do you have any idea at all what you have done to her? Breaking her heart after her mother abandoned her... After she thought you were going to die?" I growl at her. I see the tears welling up in her eyes and falling in silver trails down to her ears. What I'm saying isn't just about what she has done to Youko. Deep down I know that some of it is towards the anger I feel about what Shiori did to me. They are words similar to the ones I wanted to scream at her for what she did. Leaving me at the train station on my birthday after my parents had abandoned me for a weekend getaway. It's very close to what I felt then.

"I..." She struggles for a moment before she sits up. The tears roll freely as she hangs her head before turning to look at me. I see the pain in her all but dead eyes. Her hands are shaking so hard that she has to hold them still. A soul destroying sob leaves her as she collapsed against me in a fit of heartache that is worse than anything I have ever felt.

"Sei..." She cries as I hold onto her softly so as not to cause her any more pain.

"I... I... didn't want to... to..." She sobs uncontrollably with her eyes squeezed shut as she soaks my t-shirt. All I can do is hold her and let her release some of her pain. I look up and see the shock on her mothers face and wonder... Is she seeing now that love isn't defined by gender? I shush Rei gently rocking her whilst holding her in my arms. She slowly calms herself down after what seems like an age of just her sobs and my shushes filling the room. It calms down to the point where she is just sniffling into my soggy t-shirt. I still continue to comfort her though.

"Rei... I know that you love her more than you can understand. I know that doing what you did killed you just as much as it has her, but you can still fix this." I say to her.

"She cannot and will not fix this. If she goes near that girl that is the end. Rei if you continue with this insanity then you will not have a place in my home." Her mother says and I can't bite my tongue.

"Will you keep your homophobic trap shut woman? What about any of this is insane? Can you not see the pain your daughter is in?" I hiss at her.

"She'll get over it."

"No...! You don't get over pain like this. It stays with you, underneath your skin, eating away at your soul until there is nothing left of you." I shout at her. I'm not thinking about what Shiori did to me now. Right now I'm thinking about how I would feel if I hurt Shimako like that. It would destroy me knowing that I had caused her so much pain.

"Your daughter is in love! It doesn't matter that love is for a man or a woman. What matters is that there's another person out there that makes her feel happy and loved. Most people go their whole lives not knowing how that feels and you are asking your daughter to give it up? She's in pain and you can't fix it. She will resent you for the rest of her life because right now she loves and respects you enough to put you in front of her own needs!" I all but scream at her. Her eyes are wide as she gawps at me. I look down at where Rei is pulling out of my hold and is getting to her feet.

"Rei...?" Her mother and I ask at the same time.

"She's right mum." Rei says as she looks at her mother.

"If I don't fix this I'll just be a shell and I'll hate both you and myself for doing it. I don't want to hate you and I don't want Youko hurting because I listened to you. Without her all I am doing is existing; I'm not living my life." She slowly makes her way painfully to the door and I jump up. I pull her to my side and let her lean on me as I help her down the corridor.

"Mini me...?" I hear Big Sei shout after me and I look at her as she falls into step with us.

"I've just got off the phone with Nao. They should be here by tonight with the way Natsuki drives. Get your things sorted before hand so we can all sit down and discus what is going on." She ruffles my hair before walking off.

"She's a strange woman." Rei says through wincing gasps.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

Eriko and Sei set me down on the edge of the bed where Youko is laid fast asleep. I watch them go before I look at Youko and see that she looks ill. It just serves to make me feel even worse about what I have done to her; to us. Will she forgive me or will she tell me to take a long walk off of a short pier? I have to fix this. I don't care if my family never talks to me again. I love her. I love her and I need her in my life. It goes beyond me being infatuated with her body; beyond me enjoying everything about her.

"Youko...?" I ask as I gently shake her shoulder. She stirs slowly and I see the hollow look in her eyes. Sei was right. I've killed her.

"Youko I..."

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She all but shrieks at me with wide eyes. I jump at the shock of her outburst.

"Are you suicidal? Jesus, lie down and stay down. You shouldn't be up and about yet." She says as she pulls my legs onto the bed and pushes me gently down onto the soft mattress. When she's done and she stops I see the pain well up in her eyes. She must have forgotten what I did whilst she was worrying about me.

"I'm sorry." I say before she can get off of the bed and walk away from me.

"I want to fight. I don't want... I don't want to hurt you. I was stupid and scared but I won't be anymore. No matter what anybody else says or does it can't stop the fact that I love you. I can't just stop loving you. I don't want to be without you. I want to be there for you when you need me and..." I stop talking as she places her index finger to my lips. She smiles softly. Tears don't come from either of us but I think that's because we have cried ourselves dry over the past twelve hours.

"Shh... It'll be okay." She says as she lies at my side and rests her head against my good shoulder.

"I don't want to be without you either. It hurts too much."

"Youko...?" I ask.

"Yeah...?"

"Aishiteru gorgeous." I whisper.

"Aishiteru." She says as she snuggles into me.

"Now rest up. You're going to have to get better if you want to fight."

"It isn't so bad. Sei all but carried me here." I smile to myself.

"I'll be having strong words with her as well later for letting you get out of bed." She kisses my cheek before settling down against my good shoulder again.

* * *

**Yay (happy eyes) I fixed them!!! Whoop... Now if you could be so kind as to review pretty please because I really like reading what you think :) please and thankyou**


	13. it was funny in my head

**I think I'm going to sleep for a week. I've been a little busy today which is why I'm uploading at 02:45 in the morning. I had a weird as cheese dream a few nights back and because of it I now know what I'm doing with this story :) yay me lol. Anyway... on with the story.**

**Slight warning here... there's a hell of a lot of swearing in this one from Nao and Natsuki. Sorry if it offends anyone. **

**standard disclaimer. Oh and I also don't own the snipet of the song used in this chapter (Limp bizkit- eat you alive) **

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

I'm sat with Eriko, Yoshino and Sachiko watching with intrigue as the three strangers place an unimaginable amount of weapons on the dining room table. The adults are all sat in the sitting room talking things over, Youko and Rei are in Youko's room where Youko is telling Rei off for constantly trying to move around and Shimako is in the lobby trying to reach her father on the phone. That leaves us lot sat here in boredom. I smile as I look the strangers over. Sachiko asked Sei to ask them to dress a bit more conservatively than they had been when we first saw them. Because of this, the red head is dressed in a 'I heart NY' t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, the silver haired one has tight fitting jeans on underneath her chaps and a black t-shirt with a picture on it that makes my tummy hurt, and the one that Sei calls Big Sei is pretty much wearing the same, except now she has a bra on and has bandages covering her midsection. I wonder absently what happened to her.

"Yumi-chaaaaan...?" Sei pops up in front of my face and I squeak at her as I jump out of my skin. She smiles that mischievous grin before chuckling heartily at my expense.

"Yay for Yumi-chan's blushing face." She chuckles and I pout at her.

"Sei-sama..." I know reacting this way will just get more of a reaction out of her but I don't mind. It's a nice change from the monotony and the worry that has been drowning us for the past day and night. I try to ignore her though as the red haired bubbly girl sets a device on the table with all of the weapons.

"Mini me, can you set up the transmitter please; preferably before Meg's curiosity breaks it." Big Sei says as the red head (Meg) knocks on the device as if it's a door.

"Hai..." Sei jumps away from me and all but skips back to the table. Her mannerisms are so out of whack that they dumbfound me to no end. I turn my head to Sachiko and the two Foetidas just to get confused looks from the trio. Shimako walks into the room looking as calm as ever but I have a feeling in my stomach that something isn't quite right. I watch her as her eyes fall on see and notice the smile that edges its way onto her face. It can't be that bad if she's smiling. I have always thought that they had a bit of a strange relationship, but then again; everything has always been straight forward for the two of them.

"Oi, oi Natsuki-Chaaaaan, put your visuals on." Sei says into a mobile. A few moments later the device starts to project an image onto the back wall of the dinning room. I see two women racing on a motorbike that sounds like its growling like an angry wild cat.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan looks very comfortable with Nao-chan's arms around her." I can tell by Sei's tone that she is teasing the driver of the powerful bike.

"Don't talk wet Sei, and stop trying to act like Shizuru it doesn't suit you."

"Are you telling me that Shizuru can pull off talking wet?" Sei asks and I chuckle. She always has a come back for everything. The girl driving the bike growls and I tremble at the sound. She sounds angrier than the bike.

"So are you going to explain what is going on?" The other girl asks and Big Sei steps in.

"Not yet Nao. You need to be here for us to explain. We don't know if the transmission is being traced because Ami isn't here to find out for us." Big Sei says as she checks over what looks like a very scary gun.

"Fine, but can you tell us why we are constantly getting shot at?" The girl asks.

"From what I can deduct they are trying to bump us off before we get to what they want. There's something that isn't quite adding up though. It just doesn't all fit properly into place yet." Our Sei says. I'm even more shocked at the businesslike tone she adopts for talking about the subject.

"We need to compare notes when you get here, but for now we have a ritual to get through. Yumi-chan will be our sacrifice."

1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds...

"P-Pardon!?!?" I squeak at her as her words finally register. Sei breaks down doubling over in a fit of laughter at my reaction.

"Mini me, you get worse." Big Sei says with a smile.

"We won't sacrifice you. Sei's going to put her and Nao's song on." She says. I relax but my confusion continues as Sei plays a song on her mobile.

"You still have that damned song?" The driver of the bike asks as the girl behind her starts to chuckle.

"Turn it up Mini Sei." The one I think Big Sei called Nao says. That would make the other one Natsuki right...?

"Oh, no... There's no point if I can't see the look on Natsuki's face." By her tone I can imagine the pout on her face.

"It's okay I have a replacement." Sei says. She jumps to a stop in front of me and fireman lifts me over to the table.

"Sei-Sama!?!?" I squeal in shock.

"Oh shush you know you like being Sei-handled (instead of man-handled)." She chuckles at me. My face turns red as I turn away from her with my arms crossed at my chest.

"Just listen to the lyrics Yumi-Chaaaaan... Pweeez?" She pouts at me.

"I don't understand English." I say to her.

"That doesn't matter I'll sing it in Japanese for you." She grins. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this. I'm quite surprised that Sei actually has quite a good voice. I realise fast that the song has a lot of swearing in it as the one called Nao also starts singing along to it. She has a really good voice. I'm fine with the swearing. I'd be fine with it all if the second verse didn't happen. The singing duo bellow out at the top of their lungs:

"No doubt that-

I'd love too-

Sniff on them panties now-

I'd eat you alive..."

My face turns beetroot red as my jaw goes slack. I loose my balance as the blood rings in my ears and I fall on my bottom in shock. Sei and the girl are in hysterics. The others are all chuckling as well. All except the driver who is very quiet. I wonder if she has had a similar reaction to it as me. Even Shimako and Sachiko are chuckling at me although they are both trying to hide the fact behind their hands. They both get up from their seats; Shimako goes to Sei and Sachiko helps me to my feet. I watch as Sei whispers something in Shimako's ear. I have to admit I'm interested in what she said because it put a smile on Shimako's face. I study them as Shimako leans in and whispers something back into Sei's ear. I am shocked beyond understanding as Sei does a very good impression of a tomato.

"What did she say?" Yoshino asks from where she is sat next to Eriko. Sei shakes her head telling her not to be nosy but it just fuels my curious friend.

"You know, they say that whisperers are liars." She says and Shimako smiles slightly.

"I can prove to you that I am telling the truth if you would like Yoshino." Shimako says in a calm voice and Sei freaks out.

"No...!" My strange friend shouts as she grabs the waist band of Shimako's jeans and holds them up as if they are about to fall down. We are all left wondering what the hell Shimako said to make Sei behave strangely. (Strangely even by Sei's standards)

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

"Hey guy's, we're almost in Tokyo." I say to the screen where I can see Mini Sei fending off questions from her friends. Big Sei, Meg and Jo are all stood calmly checking and loading their weapons. Big Sei came through big time with the bike I'm now riding. It's the same model as mine, but there are so many upgrades on it that I feel guilty for liking it more than my baby.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Big Sei asks me as Meg takes Jo off to the side and talks quietly. I can't hear my old friend so I doubt that anyone but Jo can hear her. I wonder if she's finally telling her how she feels.

"I'm not sure. We are on the highway so... Half an hour maybe...?" I say and she nods. It's once again dark outside. I'm glad that Nao made me sleep last night. If she hadn't I would have been wiped out long before now. It's been strange between us all day. I know now that she likes me like I like her. She admitted that she wouldn't mind kissing me. I'm not ready for anything heavy though. We argue a lot and don't really get on unless we really have to. I'm not looking for a volatile passionate relationship. I'm embarrassed to admit it but, I want someone that I can cuddle up to and have fun with. Someone that I can spend my weekends being lazy and playing on my PS2 with. Someone to go on bike rides with... I know, I'm a total pansy at heart.

"Hey Nao...?" I was about to ask her something but My words get cut off by the sound of gunfire and Nao screaming and shouting obscenities. My heart stops in fear as I look in my mirror and see three cars tailing us.

"Guy's what's going on?" Big Sei says as I start to panic.

"Nao?!?! Nao speak to me!" I shout back to her.

"The mother fucking wank stain of a bastard shot me!" She shouts and I relax. If she's swearing about it like that then she isn't about to die on me.

"Are you going to be okay for now?" I ask just to make sure. I look ahead totally ignoring the fact that Big Sei is shouting at me to tell her what is going on.

"I'm going to be fine as soon as I give them some of their own medicine." Nao says with an evil coldness to her tone. I smile at the inside of my helmet as I feel her turn around on the seat behind me. Shizuru would have never even considered doing something like that. She would be clinging to me in fear not facing the other way. Two seconds later I hear two shots fire out at the same time and two very loud pops. I look in my mirror to see the two front cars swerve into each other. My gut goes cold as I realise that there is other traffic on the road. We are on a highway not a back lane!!! The third car hits the other two in an explosion of noise. The sound of metal colliding fills my ears and then I hear Nao.

"Duck!" She shouts and I do as she orders just in time as the third car flips over my head and crashes into the road ahead of us. It flips three times as I break. I look back as the bike comes to a stop and see two other cars crash into the two that Nao shot. The new cars weren't after us though. They are family cars. My heart goes cold as a hollow feeling runs through me. I jump off the bike with one gun out in case the people in the cars that were after us want to start anything.

"Natsuki!" Nao shouts at me.

"Nao, tell me what the hell is going on." Big Sei's voice comes through and I feel like shouting at her.

"Natsuki get on the bike!" Nao shouts at me.

"There are innocents in those cars Nao. We caused innocent people to get hurt!" I bark at her and she goes ridged for a second.

"Do you not think I know that? I'm the one that shot the damn tires out but we can't stop to think about that. We need to get to Tokyo now." She says to me and I bristle at her.

"They could be hurt." I say and she shakes her head at me.

"And what are you going to do if they are? What can you possibly do for them? Paramedics will be here before you know it so get back on the damn bike and lets get going." She says to me. I want to help the people. I hesitate one last time before cursing as I get back onto the bike. I hit the ignition button and screech away. I swerve around the third car and speed down the now deserted highway.

"Is someone going to explain what's happening?" Big Sei shouts and I loose my cool.

"Shut up!" I bark at her.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't hired us back then, then those people wouldn't have been hurt. Because you hired us Nao has been shot, cut to shit, battered and bruised and I'm only fairing a little better. You fucked us up Sei!" I shout at her. I'm so cut up about it. What if those people die tonight because Nao and I were here? If it wasn't for Sei then we would both be in our dorms probably bitching about nothing at all. What if they don't live? What if later on Nao and I get mortally injured? What then? Will it all be worth it for the pay that Big Sei gives us?

"Natsuki...?" Big Sei's voice is softer now as she looks at me with hurt eyes. I just keep my eyes on the road and swear. There's a road block ahead. I slow the bike down to 30mph and lean forward. Nao lies against my back and rests her elbows on my shoulders as she aims her powerful pistols.

"Can you hit them from here?" I ask as I slow the bike to a stop.

"Yup." She fires. Seven bullets leave the chamber and seven men fall. Now all I have to figure out is how to get past the cars. I reach behind me between Nao's legs where a package is safely secured to the seat. I pull it out and smile. I wasn't intending on using it but we can't go forward without it. I look at it in my hand and see the blood dripping down my fingers from where they brushed against the seat.

"Nao you're bleeding bad." I say and she scoffs at me.

"It's nothing. Hurry up already." She says. I nod and set off again just to pull up a little closer and throw the object at the middle two cars. An explosion detonates and rips the vehicles to pieces, hurling debris out in all directions. Some bits hit us others don't. Nothing causes any bad damage. Well... Nothing except the hunk of shrapnel that gets embedded in my helmet. I curse for the umpteenth time tonight before setting off again. I wonder if that was their last attempt on us tonight. We aren't that lucky.

* * *

**Nao's POV**

We race through the gates of the Ogasawara residence and I look back as security close the gate behind us. The strange thing is, the cars that were following us stop and turn away as soon as we enter the grounds. If they can attack us in our dorms then why not here? Not that I'm complaining about being safe for the moment. We pull up to the mansion and I stare at it in awe before getting pulled from it by Natsuki once again carrying me. It's getting to be a routine between us. I get busted up; she carries me no matter how hurt she is. A woman meets us at the front door and leads us to where the others are all waiting for us. Natsuki sets me down next to the table, yanks her helmet off, throws it down, and turns to Big Sei... before collapsing to her knees on the floor as blood gushes down her face from the gash in her head.

"Natsuki." I gasp as I yank my own helmet off.

"Sei..." She gasps as she puts her hand to the bleeding slit.

"Come here so I can hit you" She swallows hard trying to keep herself upright. In the end she turns over and sits on her rump as blood pours between her fingers and down her arm.

"Sachiko...?" Mini Sei asks one of the girls.

"Could you possibly get the doctor to come down please?" She asks. A girl stands up and bows politely before exiting with three others. The Doctor comes in and tends to Natsuki by gluing and stitching her up before he turns to me. I get really uncomfortable as he smiles at me.

"So what's the matter with you then?" He asks me. He doesn't look like a doctor. He has a salt and pepper mushtash that looks more like a beaver on his top lip, fuzzy eyebrows that look more like caterpillars, and hair that looks more like plastic because it is slicked back with so much hair gel. I don't like him. He looks like a slime ball.

"She's been shot." Natsuki informs him and I want to kill her.

"Really...? And where have you been shot?" He asks me with that smarmy smile of his.

"None of your god, damn, business." I growl at him.

"Well it is my business if you want me to see to it." He says as if he's scored a point and I glare at him.

"I never said I wanted you to see to it." I fold my arms beneath my chest feeling down right pissed off with the toad.

"So you're going to walk around with a bullet inside you?"

"Damn right!" I say. I don't want this guy anywhere near my bullet wound.

"Is she always this easy to get along with?" He asks and my so called friends all nod their heads.

'_Jeez thanks guys.'_ I think as I sulk.

"Well I can see why she doesn't want you seeing to it." Mini Sei says from behind me. My face turns luminous red as she starts to laugh at me.

"Nao has a cap in her ass." She out right laughs at my discomfort and I growl as I take out my last loaded gun and put it to her head.

"Keep laughing dickhead and I'll redecorate the walls with what little grey matter you have." I hiss with fire blazing in my eyes. She puts her hands up in surrender as her smile slips from her face. I growl again as I turn to the doctor.

"You can see to it but if I hear one ass remark I will not hesitate to rid you of your manhood." I threaten him. I must look seriously pissed off because he gulps as he nods.

"Yeah, no smart assed comments at all." Natsuki mutters and I put a bullet in the floor between her legs. She looks up at me with a predatory wolfish smile on her face that matches my murderous glare.

"I'm sorry Nao. I really shouldn't be arsing around when you're in so much pain." She licks her lips before smiling at me. I know that the others are trying desperately not to laugh.

"Just sort it will you?" I say to the doctor.

"Sure. Will you leave the room please?" He asks the others who all nod and leave. He sets up his stuff and I start to shake as I unbutton my jeans before letting them fall and bracing myself against the table.

* * *

**What do you think? Seriously now was it good or not? To my five favorite reviewers (or my 5 only consistant reviewers) thank you very much and that little button is still waiting for you for a good few more chapters to come :)**


	14. Yumi's face party

**Sorry guys I haven't uploaded for a while because I am no longer a jobless bum. Working 8hrs a day five days a week doesn't really leave me in the mood for writing but here's the latest instalment anyways. Just bare with me on this cos I do know where its going It just might take a while. Thank you for reading. **

**Standard disclamers go here **

* * *

**Nao's POV**

Oh god it hurts. It hurts to walk, to sit down, to lie on my back, to wear trousers and panties, to do just about everything. Then on top of all that; it's down right embarrassing. Why me? Everyone seems to be avoiding the subject now. They had their little jokes and had a laugh at my expense but now they're being nicer about it.

Mini Sei swipes her floppy long hair out of her face with a smile on her face as she tries to introduce everyone to us. It seems that the others have been so busy since they arrived that they haven't had a chance to be introduced yet. Sei pulls the young girl she embarrassed on the transmitter to her front with the slyest cheekiest grin I have ever seen on her face.

"This is my Yumi-chan." She says; immediately glomping the girl. Yumi squeaks in embarrassment, as she squeals Sei's name.

"Sei-Samaaaa... I'm not your Yumi-chan... Will you remove your hand from inside my top please?" The girl looks all flustered and it's so cute. She seems so innocent and childlike, yet it isn't in the same way that Mikoto is. Mikoto doesn't blush because she has absolutely no idea about adult situations. It seems like Yumi-chan does know about them though. She removes Mini Sei's hand and gives a bow.

"I am Fukazawa-Yumi and it's a pleasure to meet you." She straightens herself up and gives us a winning smile. I like the girl. She's an okay kid. The girl that Sei asked to fetch the doctor, steps forward, and bows much like the first. She just seems more regal in doing so.

"I am Ogasawara Sachiko and I hope your stay in my home is a comfortable one." She straightens up again and gives us the briefest most sophisticated slip of a smile I have ever seen. I let my mind wander. I have no need to get to know these people because I will probably never see them again after this. Granted they are all incredibly good looking women but lets face it; they can't compare to the pup. I let my eyes trail over her and smile to myself. She's stood with her hands clasped in front of her at her waist looking like she's paying attention, yet not. Her feet are spaced slightly apart in a stance that shouts confidence, until one of her feet turns inwards every now and again showing that she is actually a little nervous about meeting these new people. Her eyes flicker towards me and I stick my tongue out at her... she blushes.

"Nao will you pay attention instead of trying to irritate Natsuki?" Big Sei says to me. I rock on my heels innocently smiling, and wince as the motion makes the shorts I'm wearing rub against my buttocks. Natsuki chuckles at me and I glare back at her. Her eyebrow (finely plucked much to my surprise) rises slightly as if she is goading me to make a comment on her chuckle. I just turn my frown into a grin and turn back to the introductions.

"I'm Yoshino... You don't need my last name because it isn't important," A girl with French braids smiles, gives a short bow and steps back to her friends.

(AN- her last name doesn't matter because I forgot it and couldn't be bothered with looking it up).

"I'm..." The next girl gets cut off as two other women walk into the room bickering.

"I don't care if moving means I'm going to keel over and die I am not staying in that room a moment longer. I'm sick of looking at the walls, and it isn't easy staying still when you're near me." A tall girl with short floppy brown hair says with a mischievous smile upon her slightly masculine face.

"That's the whole point Rei, you might keel over and die." The slightly shorter, extremely beautiful on says back with a serious look on her face. The taller on hold her shoulder as she gives a pained chuckle.

"You're being melodramatic," she gives the others shoulder a gentle push as she continues to smile. Just looking at the way they interact, even an idiot can tell that they are a couple. Slight touches from the two of them say it without words. The way they look at each other; caring and fond glances come quickly one after the other. They look perfect together. One feminine the other masculine, (the only way I can think of describing her even though it is very obvious that she is female) looking like they are one in the same, as if without the other the smiles would fade. I'm jealous. I know that it sounds bad but they have something that I don't believe Natsuki and I will ever have. Even if the feeling I have for Natsuki turn to love, I couldn't resign myself to the type of relationship I think that she has to offer. I think I would like something like what the two new comers seem to have. They look sweet together... not like they would ravage each other ever spare moment they have together. Then again how do I know what they get up to in their spare time? They start up the introductions again and I loose concentration soon after one of the girls makes mini Sei eat carpet for calling her Deko chin. My eyes immediately go to Natsuki again, and the way her pyjama bottoms hang from her hips and her tank top hugs her waist and breasts. All in all she looks pretty fine even without her biker leathers on. To say she's a biker chick she doesn't really give of that bad girl vibe when she's wearing black pyjamas with pink puppies on them. I wonder... Would she look even hotter if she had a few tattoos...? Yes, before you say, I know that she isn't old enough for tattoos, but then again, she isn't old enough to be legally driving her motorbike either and she gets away with that every single day. I don't know why but I always imagined her with a few tattoos. Not big butch things, but then again, nothing too girly either; maybe a rose with a tribal design or something like that. My eyes drift to the small of her back where there's a slither of pail skin visible where the tank top doesn't quite meet the waist band of her trousers. As the light hits the small patch I can see a scattering of fine pail downy hairs, standing ever so slightly as goosebumps run across the flesh. I catch her eyes and she blushes again. Does she know that I've been eyeing her up; imagining her naked with a few tattoo's to make her pail flesh all the more interesting? Her blush tells me she knows I'm looking at her, but it would make her a mind reader if she knew what I was thinking about.

The introductions change but I pay it no heed as I continuously keep my eyes trained on Natsuki. Big Sei is saying something and I hear her chuckle as I notice Natsuki stiffen up slightly. Both of her feet point inwards in an incredibly cute fashion and I decide it's time to pay attention as she says...

"Kiss Nao's ass." I'm pretty sure that was her way of getting at me whilst insulting Big Sei at the same time and I find myself unable to hold my tongue.

"I'll kick your ass is a minute you insolent pup." I growl at her. Her eyes blaze fire and I know what's coming.

"Go for it. You'd lift your leg and start crying." She goads me and I bite. I pounce on her and we both fall to the floor. The jolting impact makes me want to cry just like she said but I won't give her that satisfaction. I grip her tank top at the thick straps as I pin her to the floor and get right in her face whilst straddling her waist. This, by the way, is very painful for me. I should have just left her to her picking. At least then only my pride would have been hurt and not my wounded buttocks. She just looks up at me and laughs right in my face. I grit my teeth wanting to nut her yet not wanting to hurt her like that. Her head is already damaged (in more ways than one) and I don't want to permanently mess up her fragile mind. In that sense maybe I really shouldn't be thinking about her in a romantic way. Hell, we all know what Shizuru's feelings did to her.

"Like I said... it isn't usually safe to put them together because they always get at each other like this, but we needed them." Big Sei says as electricity runs between Natsuki's and my own eyes.

"That doesn't look like anger to me." Yumi says and I turn my head slightly to look at her as I keep an eye on Natsuki.

"Oh yeah, pray tell, what does this look like to you?" I say through gritted teeth. She gives a weak wavering smile and coughs slightly into her hand before saying with a blush:

"Pent up sexual tension." The blush doubles and I feel my face heat up as I watch Natsuki turn into a beetroot beneath me. All to soon does the position we're in shoot images into my head and I yank myself away from her, falling on my butt and screaming at the contact. I roll onto my front whimpering as I hold my damaged butt cheek and cover my head with the other hand. This is all Natsuki's fault! Everyone falls into silence at the kid's words and they are all thinking it over as Natsuki jumps up and actually helps me. She obviously doesn't care what the others think as she scoops me up in her arms once again and this time just holds me. I end up crying like a baby into her tank top.

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I don't understand what everyone is doing. I miss my T.V. at least with that you know that if the people get too dramatic they'll just get killed off my the serial killer, zombies, vampires, werewolves, or crazy mad scientists. Real life isn't as cool that's for sure. I know I'm a bounty hunter but even that isn't that exciting really. It isn't like the people we know are going to get mauled by demon monsters; just your average every day scum bag.

"Hey Jo..." Meg looks at me and I look back at her. It would be rude not to. I even take my headphones out of my ears so that I can hear her properly.

"It doesn't matter." She says. There's something in her eyes that tells me she's lying but if she doesn't want to talk about it then I'm not about to push her into saying anything. I put my headphones back in and lay back on the bed that the kind woman has leant us for the night. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. The bed is too squishy. It feels like I've sunk into it which is no fun at all. Meg finishes getting changes and crawls in next to me. I watch her open her mouth to say something and I point to my headphones indicating that I can't hear her. She smiles and takes the right one out before placing her lips to the ear. I jerk away from her as electricity jolts my system. I watch her, wide eyed, wondering if she's having the same things running through her mind as the others.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. I slowly nod at her. My eyes are still wide and my heart won't slow down in my chest.

"M-Meg..." I stuttered? Since when? She kissed me... It shocked me but- b-but... I liked it. Should I tell her? I know that it isn't right for her to think that she has done something wrong.

"I-I'll always... I'll always be there... to protect you." I say. I think that maybe I didn't say it quite right because her eyes become sad. I've never been good with things like this. I've seen it on T.V. so many times, yet I never thought that I would be in one of these situations.

"I mean..." I take a deep breath, but it doesn't ease what is going on inside me.

"I'll always be there, not just to protect you... I'll be there for you no matter what... for..." I don't know what I'm saying so I stop. I know what I want to say but it just isn't coming out right. Why is it that I can't talk properly? Nerves don't usually get me. I can be fighting with guns and not feel even a flutter of a nerve, but this isn't a gun. I know what guns do, they don't have emotions to contend with; Meg does.

"I want to..."

"Jo what are you trying to say?" She blurts at me. She just cut off my words and I almost said it. Darn it why is this so hard?

"I want to... I want to be with you." I mutter as I drop my eyes from hers and look at the sheet that is covering me.

"Did I say it right that time?" I'm pretty much asking myself the question but I said it out loud so she heard.

"I want to be with you." I say it again seeing how the words feel on my tongue.

"I... I'm not used to these things... to saying these things... I never tried to tell anyone anything like this before." I say as I look up at her. She's just watching me with a shocked look in her eyes. It is what she wanted me to say right? What if it wasn't? Well at least my feelings are on the table now. I'll leave it up to her to figure out what to do with them.

"We should go to sleep." I mutter as I lay back down. I turn onto my side facing away from her as I place my headphones back in my ears. I jerk up again as I feel her soft lips against the back of my neck. She doesn't let me move too far though because her arm snakes around my waist and she holds me to her. It feels... nice, content even to be laid like this. It's calming, but it's a different kind of calming to the type I feel when I'm firing my guns. This feels so safe, so different. I'm not used to feeling. Some might say that I'm emotionally retarded, but it's just that I don't understand emotions. I understand that Meg is important to me though. She is my most important person. I hold her life higher than my own in everything. I discard my music player and roll over so that I can hold her. It should always be me making her feel safe. I hold her to me and burry my hair in her beautiful thick red hair, smelling what I think is strawberries.

"Jo...? Are you being serious?" She whispers. I pull away from her confused.

"I... Why wouldn't I be...? I'm always serious." I say with a frown and she smiles at me.

"You're always so straight forward yet totally back to front in going forward." She says and I get even more confused. Did what she just said make any sense what so ever?

"Okay." I say as I try to figure out what she meant.

"You didn't understand a word of that did you?" She asks and I shake my head at her.

"Not really. It doesn't matter though does it?" I ask her and she chuckles as she shakes her head at me. She stops chuckling and looks at me. I think she's going to kiss me. She licks her lips and I fallow suit just because my mouth has gone really dry. Why did it do that? She inches closer and I feel her front against mine. This is all new to me. I don't know how I should be reacting to it, but she feels good. Her lips touch mine softly and my eyes widen in shock at how they feel. It's... my eyes lower as I relax into the pressure. Her lips are soft and plump, a little dry even though she just licked them. Her nose brushes against mine and I wiggle my nose as it tickles. She pulls away again and chuckles as I rub my nose.

"Meg... I don't know how to do things like this." I whisper. I'm a little ashamed that I'm not better at these things for her.

"It's okay. I'll teach you." She smiles again before kissing me on the lips once more. She moves them against mine and I copy her to see how she reacts to it. I'm caught off guard at how the different pressures make the kiss feel totally different than it did when they were just pressed against mine. It feels nice; no wonder people do this a lot. Everyone in the movies does it; I wonder why I didn't try it before just to have the thought driven out of my mind by her tongue running across my lips. She's good at this. Does she know how she's making me feel? Is that why she's doing it? My mouth opens ever so slightly and I feel my tongue slip out and touch hers on its own accord. It's so natural. She murmurs against me. They noise makes my ears prick up and turn pink. I don't think I did anything wrong. I think that she maybe likes it.

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

"Yoshino-Chan...?" I knock on her door and wait for her voice to say its okay for me to enter. I do as she says and see her sat on the bed on top of her covers. She smiles at me and I smile back as I sit on the edge next to her.

"I'm not tired so I came to talk to you." I say with a smile and she chuckles at me.

"That's okay. I'm not tired either so we can talk all you want." She says. I nod enthusiastically and she keeps smiling at me.

"It's all been kind of exciting hasn't it?" She says and I nod again.

"Hai, but it's been really scary as well. Rei-Sama getting hurt like that. It's not been much fun."

"It'll be okay though. They all know what they have to do now." She says to me.

"I don't think it's very fair on Youko-Sama though." She starts to look troubled.

"To be honest, I wondered why the people didn't come to our houses at the same time they went to Youko's... I just find it hard to believe that her father wants her dead." I whisper. Sei had explained that the man who's trying to kill them is Youko's father, and that if he wanted the rest of us dead he wouldn't have given Youko a chance to warn us. He wants his own flesh and blood dead for reasons that are still unknown to them. It's all one big web of theories and the only thing that they do know for sure is the fact that theirs is some ancient African tribal mask at the centre of the whole mess. They want it and so do the people that hired Sei, so they are trying to kill off our friends before they get to it. I feel Yoshino press a hand to my shoulder and raise my head to see the comforting look in her eyes.

"Sei and her friends are going to fix it. I don't know why he would want to do that to her, or what it has to do with that mask that they were talking about, but they will sort it."

"How can you be sure?" I ask in a whisper and she shrugs.

"I just trust that they know what they're doing." She says.

"Yeah I guess... Hey Yoshino-Chan... Your hair looks nice loose." I say as I finally take into consideration the fact that she has taken her braids out for bed.

"Thanks" She grins at me. She moves her hair over her shoulder and I see the side of her neck bared. I get an urge within me that I usually only get when I'm with Sachiko.

"Yoshino...?" I leave the honorific off as I keep watching her pail neck.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" I ask her. I lift my eyes to look into hers and see the shock in them.

"No..." She says. I give her a small smile and fidget slightly.

"Can... Can I kiss you?" I ask in a whisper. Her eyes widen more as her back straightens.

"Y-Yumi-chan...? Wh-what about Sachiko?" She asks in a stutter.

"She won't mind. Please...? I just want to know what it's like." I say. She watches me for a long time. She's probably thinking things through in her mind but I can be patient. In fact I only get impatient about things like this when I'm with Sachiko, but that's because I crave her so much. Five minutes go by before she gives a nod that I would have missed if I hadn't been paying attention. I grin at her, happy that she doesn't mind. I kneel up and lean towards her, running my fingers through her soft long hair before tracing her chin with my thumb. Her eyes are still wide and she's still ridged as I lean towards her.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." I whisper with my lips only millimetres away from hers. She takes in a shaky breath and tries to relax. I smile at the notion. You can never relax when forcing it so I'll just have to make her relax. I ghost my lips across hers, flickering my tongue against the bottom one and hear her gasp in shock. I take the plunge and place my lips solidly to hers without being overly rough. My hand that is running through her hair cups her head holding her to me. I use my tongue slowly licking at hers until she slumps slightly and reciprocates the kiss with a murmur. She quickly warms up to it as her fingers find my hair. I pull away ever so slightly and kiss the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw... my lips meet the pail neck that first sparked my curiosity. I kiss it and lick at it not quite hearing her murmurs, yet being aware of them.

"Y-Yumi-Chan..." She stutters and moans along with it as my tongue finds the hollow above her collar bone. She tastes... sweet.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asks and I smile. I swirl my tongue in the sensitive area just to hear her breath catch and her murmur my name again.

"I'm kissing you." I breathe against her neck. My warm breath makes contact with the wetness caused by my licks as she jerks slightly with a gasp.

"I thought you meant on the lips." She looks into my eyes as I pull away from her. I know the look I'm giving her. It's the one that Sachiko loves so much. The predatory look that hides my emotions about as well as a glass window hides the contents of a room.

"No... I meant all over." I whisper. I go back to her neck and kiss her again.

"I'll stop if you want." I murmur before nipping the now slightly pink flesh. She whimpers as my fingers find their way to the skin just below her t-shirt. She grips my night shirt and I take that as an indicator that I shouldn't stop. What would Sachiko say if she saw me doing this? She'd probably give that cute little chuckle of hers and leave me to it. I move down and start to lift her night top; following it up with kisses until I lick between her small breasts. I look up as I kiss my way to one of her small pink nipples, and see her eyes watching everything I do. She still looks scared, but I'm really not going to hurt her. She's my friend so I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that. I just want to make her feel good, like I do to Sachiko everytime we're together. I circle the pink tip with the tip of my tongue lathing it slightly with saliva before I capture the hardened nub between my lips. Her eyelids lower a little as she pushes her chest up. I feel her fingertips rubbing the back of my head as she fights the urge to hold me to her breast. I always wondered what it would be like to be with Yoshino. She always seemed so passionate about everyday things, that I thought she would be the same in this situation. I think that maybe she and Shimako might have been mixed up or something because they are both totally opposite to what I had them pegged as. I don't mind though. Maybe all she needs is a little push... I slide my hand over her hip, over the top of her bed shorts and down her thigh as I kiss my way across to her other breast. My hand doubles back up the inside of her thigh. She shivers fighting harder now not to grip my hard. My index finger slides over the crotch of her shorts and pushes against them. Yoshino whimpers and I finally feel her grip me as her hips rise slightly. She releases again though so I repeat the move. I nip the nub between my lips and she moans, leaning her head to the side as she starts to pant. My name is on her lips as I hook my finger inside the crotch of her shorts and pull on them. Her eyes widen again as I flicker her hard nipple. I give her a cheeky smile and a wink that Sei taught me how to do, before I kiss my way down her stomach. I pull her shorts down further with every kiss I place to her abdomen. She jerks up as I slick my tongue inside her belly button. She's all but squirming now, wanting it yet scared of it. Her shorts are finally discarded as I kiss my way down into her trimmed brown curls. I'm not that keen on hair but she wasn't expecting anything like this so I'll let her off this time. Her subtle sent slithers through me like a drug, dulling my mind as my mouth waters. I want to know if she tastes as sweet as the rest of her does. I run my tongue up her lips from bottom to top tasting her glistening slit as she gasps. I do it again and again, teasing her until she pants my name with a begging quality to it. Her fingers are still in my hair, now constantly holding me, wanting me to give her more. I use my fingers to spread her slick lips, and watch a little bit of liquid seep out of her pink little hole. I lick it up running my tongue up like I did before. The groan that escapes her makes me smile as I continue this. I apply more pressure to her clit, just to the right of it she jerks and just to the left of it she squirms, both sides she pants and murmurs at. I lick around her entrance, each flicker probing deeper until I can't get any further in without hurting myself. I only have a small tongue so I can only reach about an inch or so inside but I don't think she minds. She really does taste as sweet as I thought she would, with a bit of a tang as the thickness of it coats my tongue. I love it. I want more of it. I pull back and enter her with my fingers, forgetting myself until she jerks and gives a pained grunt. I can't believe I just did that. What the hell was I thinking? She looks at me and I look at her. Both of our eyes are wide now. I didn't mean to do that to her.

"I-It's... O-okay." She says. She grabs my shirt and all but yanks me up to kiss her. I pull my fingers out of her and look at them. There's no blood thankfully, so I enter her again with my thumb pressing and rubbing against her clit. She gasps into my mouth and I kiss her deeper.

"Y-Yoshino..." I breathe.

"I want you to do something for me." I whisper against her ear.

"Anything..." She gasps as I rub harder against her swollen bud of nerves. I lick around her earlobe as I think of the best way to phrase what I'm about to say. I figure the best way is probably the blunt way. I nip the bottom of her ear before whispering in her ear.

"I want you to sit on my face." I run my tongue back down her neck kissing her as she shivers against me. I watch her eyes, waiting for her to give me an answer. After a moment she slowly nods. She looks doubtful but it'll be okay. I get off of her and pull out of her, giving my fingers a suck before lying on my back. She looks shaky as she smiles weakly at me. She looks as if she's bracing herself as she positions herself over my face. I can hear myself panting at the prospect of her lowering herself and me tasting her. I run my hands up her thighs to her buttocks and pull her down. I push my tongue up into her and she gasps. I pull out and run it up to her clit once again feeling the bud under my tongue. The person I've been trying to find within her finally comes to the forefront as she starts to grind against my mouth; shaking and twitching as she rides my face. I lap at her as her juices spill from her tasting her all the way to the back of my throat. Her breathing is becoming heavier and more stuttered as she runs her hands up her own stomach to her breasts. I can't help but push her harder at the sight and before long she stiffens up crying out. She floods my mouth and chin and I shiver as I lick at her hungrily. She leans forward propping herself up on her hands as she pants for air, still shaking as I try to lap up everything I can. I finally settle back and smile to myself as she gets off of me and lays back and calms herself down.

"Yumi-Chan...? Why...?"

"It was fun..." I say and she chuckles.

"I can think of other ways of describing it." She says back to me as she grabs her t-shirt.

* * *

**And there ends the longest chapter I have writen for this story thus far :D hope you enjoyed it... just press that little button there and tell me what you think :D**


	15. smutty smut

More smut lol sorry for those that are wanting me to get to the action I just cant be arsed at the moment. Next chapter will have a lot of action in it i think. Oh before I forget I've been meaning to tell you something for like the last 15 chapters but keep forgetting... I think it would be cool if you imagined all the characters in this story done with the same kinda art that maria sama ga miteru is done in... just because I think it would look cool. Oh and I've noticed a few typos in the last few chapters but can't be bothered with fixing them just yet. I might get around to it I just dont know when.

�

Standard disclaimers apply I own nothing�

�

* * *

�

**Natsuki's POV**

I'm so sick of pussy footing around this. I'm not as dense as I sometimes act. I do know that she likes me the same way I like her. All I need to do is get up the nerve to do something about it; which is a lot easier said than done. Its 6:30 in the morning and Big Sei is doing her leader thing by rallying the troupes so that we can set out on this arse of a mission. This thing is so pointless and isn't worth anybodies life but tat is getting away from my predicament. I look across at Nao who is leant with her back to the wall making sure her bottom isn't touching it. She looks so cute it's endearing to see her. I step back as Meg and Jo buzz past me with armfuls of weapons and mini Sei follows behind them with her explosives. She stops and looks at me and I can't help it; I blush because she saw me watching Nao. She smiles and steps closer to me as I give her a quizzical look.

"She isn't going to eat you alive Natsuki. Just ask her out." She says in a low voice so that only the two of us can hear her. I raise my eyebrow at her and she chuckles.

"You know... I didn't have a clue what was going on at first but after Yumi's words last night it all clicked into place. Go for it you don't have anything to loose." She nudges my shoulder playfully before hurrying out of the door with her weapons. I watch Big Sei walking over to Nao and decide it's either now or never. I run over to her and grab her hand before yanking her away from our leader. She growls and whimpers as pain shoots through her but I choose to ignore it for now. She'll slap me up-side the head for it later.

"Guy's where are you going?" Big Sei asks and I stay quiet.

"I don't have a clue." Nao says as she feebly tries to get her hand from my light grip.

"Well hurry back. Nao you're sitting out of this one."

"Fine by me." Nao's last word gets cut off by the door closing behind us. I drag her to the nearest quiet room; which is the guest bathroom. I pull her in, close the door and loose all of my steam as I turn to look at her. She looks a little angry; mostly in pain and quite a bit confused but most definitely angry.

"You had better have a good explanation for this." She says.

"I do." I step towards her and gently place my fingertips to her cheek. Her eyes widen in shock and my nerves double. Maybe she doesn't feel the same. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe I'm about to make a total prat of myself, but I have to find out one way or another. I step just a little closer so that we are almost touching and lean in ever so slightly. My lips graze hers and I hear her breath hitch. I don't know if that's a good or bad sign so I press my lips to hers a little bit more solidly as my eyelids lower. For a moment neither of us move but then she tilts her head a little to the side and moves against me. 

'_Hahaha I am not a fool!'_ I think as I slip my fingers into her hair. Her hands go to my leather clad waist and pull me against her; holding me as we kiss sweetly for what seems like an age. When I finally pull away I rest my forehead against hers and smile with my eyes half closed.

"Do you think that maybe when we get back to Fukka we could go on a few dates?" I whisper as I watch her lick her lips.

"What... no sex straight of the bat?" She asks me and I tense up. Is that what she wants?

"I... I- I don't think... I wouldn't... I'm not that kind of person." I stutter out a whisper and she just smiles at me.

"Then I would love to go on a few dates with you." She whispers back and I find myself smiling like an idiot. I tilt my head back slightly and capture her lips again as I rest my arms on her shoulders. She's not removed her own arms from around my waist yet. It's strange how right they feel there when Shizuru's arms always felt so intrusive.

**�**

* * *

**�**

**Yumi's POV**

"You had sex with Yoshino didn't you?" Sachiko says quietly as she finally opens her eyes. Sei's friends are already up and rushing around but everyone knows Sachiko won't wake up unless she really has to. I squeak out her name in shock wondering how she can tell.

"I can smell her on you." She whispers as she turns on her side to look at me with a smile.

"Hai..." I say before breaking out in a grin.

"I'll always love you best though." I giggle and she gives that soft chuckle of hers as she pulls me into her arms.

"What did you do to her?" She asks and I go a little pink in the cheeks as I remember having Yoshino filling all of my senses with her essence. My sight had been transfixed between her legs as my tongue tasted her. All I could smell was her sweet scent.

"I got her to do that thing that you like doing so much." I grin at her as a blush explodes through her face.

"You got her to do that on your first time?" Sachiko asks me and I nod.

"I accidentally took her virginity too." I whisper a little sadly.

"Accidentally...?" Sachiko echoes me and I nod again.

"I didn't mean to do it. I mean... I was going down on her but I wanted more so I just shoved two fingers in and totally forgot that she was a virgin until she made a weird pained noise." I explain and Sachiko's face is once again covered in a blush.

"I don't think she minded too much though because after the shock of it she was practically shoving herself onto my fingers." I say as I watch Sachiko do a totally unladylike thing and squirm. She's getting off on this! I smile as if oblivious to it as I kiss her on the cheek as sweetly as possible.

"You should have seen her Sachiko." I trace a solitary finger down her neck.

"She was really riding my face; grinding her clit down against my tongue. She loved it. She was even playing with her own breasts." I whisper against her ear. I can feel the shiver that runs through her and grin to myself.

"Are you cold Sachiko? I'll warm you up." I say innocently and she just smiles at me.

"I'm pretty sure I could do that myself." She says with her own grin. I was never the best at hiding what I was trying to do and she was always able to see through me with things like this. That's why we finally got together. Because she had been able to read my expression as I tried to not watch her get changed after gym. We had been on our own after the class because it was the last one of the day. Sachiko was running late for some reason so I said that I'd wait for her. I had been trying so hard not to look at her, but then I did and she was watching me.

"_Flashback"_

'_You're always fighting with your little self.' Sachiko says with a small smile dancing on her lips._

'_Onee-Sama...?' I ask in confusion. I don't have a clue what she is getting at and she just keeps smiling at me._

'_Stand up Yumi.' She says and I nod as I do as she says. I stand and she steps towards me. I start to shake as she takes my hand in hers._

'_You followed that request pretty easily. Let's see if you can do the next one just as well.' She says and I just nod dumbly at her. What the hell does she want me to do? She's just stood there in her matching white knickers and bra._

'_Stop fighting with yourself.' She says and I just look at her face even more confused._

'_I don't understand Onee-Sama.' I whisper and she smiles at me. I squeak as she takes the hand she's holding and places it to her waist._

'_Stop fighting with yourself.' She says again and this time I think I understand her. I nod at her looking into her eyes for a short moment longer before dropping my sight slightly. She wants me to stop fighting with myself then one part of me has to win... and right now there is only one part that I want to win. I smile to myself as I trace my fingers up her ribs. She shivers slightly; part from the ticklish feeling my fingers are causing and part from the cold of the changing rooms. I smile back up into her eyes and watch them widen slightly at the look in my own. She looks a little scared now but I don't care at the moment. I'll care about that later. Heck I'll probably angst about that later but right now I just want one thing. I push her up against the locker and stand on my tiptoes (someone give her a yellow pages for crying out loud she's only short) and kiss her on the lips. She murmurs against me in shock at first but then the sweet noises that are coming from her change to passionate whimpers and moans as I kiss, lick and nip her neck. My right hand curls around her back and unclasps her bra before my left hand goes to her breast._

'_Oh,' She gasps as I tweak the quickly hardening nipple. I pull the bra totally off of her and move my lips to the neglected nipple._

"_Yu-Yumi..." She groans as my right hand runs down her hip to her thigh. It flows inwards aiming straight for her panties. I tease outside the material, making her make the sexiest whimpering noises I have ever heard._

'_I didn't... think you wanted me like this Yumi." She gasps as I nip her nipple between my teeth and flicker my tongue over this tip of it._

'_I just thought... oh... that you wanted to look at me,'_

'_I don't want this.' I whisper as I look into her eyes. She looks so confused as I slip her panties aside. _

'_I want this,' I run a finger down her wet slit and slip it inside her. She shudders groaning as her head goes back. Her back arches pushing her into me as I move my finger in and out of her entrance little by little. She's so wet._

'_Y-Yumi...!' She moans as she undulates her hips against me. She wants me in further as she holds onto me. A second finger joins the first barely reaching inside her until she's whimpering for me to stop teasing her. I can feel her essence running down my fingers coating them._

'_Please Yumi...' She pants._

'_Please what...?' I ask before I nibble on her neck again. It's going to leave a red mark but right now I don't care._

'_Take me...' She moans. Heat runs through me, making me shiver. I push both fingers inside her, breaking her seal with the smallest of pained whimpers. I capture her nipple between my lips wanting to over ride that pain with pleasure. I keep the two fingers deep inside her, moving back and forth, screwing her. She's moving her hips to meet the thrusts, all but fucking herself on them. My thumb connects with her clit and she cries out as she clenches my fingers with her inner walls. I can feel them quivering, clenching and unclenching around me. A few short moments later and she lets out the loudest cry yet as she comes on my fingers. I can hear a few splashes on the floor and smile to myself as I lean my forehead against her chest. I wrap my arms around her, keeping her upright as she shakes against me._

'_End flashback,'_

"Yumi...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Oh so you are still here. I thought you had disappeared with the fairies." Sachiko smiles at me.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about when I screwed a really fit girl against the lockers in the girls changing room at school." I say with a cheeky grin and she chuckles at me.

"Oh yeah...?" She asks as she sits up and removes her slinky nightgown.

"Was she good?" I can't answer her because she has kicked the sheets away from her. I can see her hand moving between her legs; her fingers delving in between her own folds. I go to join her but she stops me with a...

"Na-ah... Answer my question." She says as her breathing starts to shake. I'm totally lost as I watch her left hand join her right. I swallow hard as she holds her folds apart with two fingers on her left hand. She gathers a bit of her essence on her index finger of her right hand before she runs it up to her clit. I can barely breathe properly as I watch her massage her clit slowly.

"I'm waiting." She pants. I nod to myself as I lay on my front between her legs getting a proper view of her masturbating as I try to formulate words.

"Yeah she was good. She's a dirty little posh girl. We all know what they say about them right...?" I ask and she chuckles through a groan.

"She's a total animal in bed; always wanting more and more and she has the filthiest mouth on her ever heard. I love it when she asks me to fuck her hard." I say in a murmur as she twitches.

"Yeah...? And what about the other women you've been with?" Her breathing is shuddering now, and the twitches of her hips are coming closer together.

"Skye liked it when I tongue her ass whilst wanking her clit." (A.N random own character sorry guys there needed to be at least one in here) I say as I watch her wetness slipping out of her. I want to be slipping into her. This is killing me but its making me so hot.

"Really...?"

"Yeah she's a posh bitch too. They seem to run in your family." I say distantly as my fingers find my own core. My panties are soaked. I don't do anything though because I want her to do it for me.

"Yoshino liked it when I bent her over the bed and fingered her from behind." I whisper and she groans. My eyes widen as she stops holding herself open and slips the two fingers she was using into herself whilst still massaging her own clit. I swallow hard as my mouth goes dry.

"Yumi...? You stopped talking." She pants and I try to swallow again but I can't.

"Tell me more about Skye." She groans as she starts to buck her hips up to meet her fingers.

"You tell me she's _your_ cousin." I whisper. I can't take my eyes off of her moving fingers and the slick wetness running over her buttocks to the sheets below her.

"I'm not the one that screws her everytime she comes to see me." Sachiko says and I smile.

"She'd probably come see you more often if you did." I say. I want her so bad. She's so close to the edge I can almost feel her muscles twitching.

"Oh god... Yumi..." She pants my name and my ears turn pink. I'm in a haze. I can't even tell what I'm doing as I move towards her.

"Mmmm..." She groans as she stiffens up. I hook my arms under her thighs and lift her up slightly. I can see myself doing it but I have no control over it. I run my tongue between her pert buttocks capturing the sweetness that has escaped her. She cries out in shock and pleasure. I can't believe I'm doing this to her. I know I said that Skye likes it but I only ever did it once to her. This is Sachiko that I'm... Oh god. She's my long term girlfriend not a fling... what if she doesn't... but I can't stop myself. I poke the tight orifice with my tongue and she bucks. Her cheeks clench forcing me away from her as she shudders. I move back away from her as she cums almost violently. I sit on the edge of her bed gawping at the floor. I think I just screwed up. I wait there patiently as she calms down. I know she's going to shout at me. I can just tell. I stiffen as I feel her against my back and I'm more than shocked when she wraps her arms around me.

"Well at least now I know why Skye likes that." She says as she kisses the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Don't be sorry." She cuts off my words.

"Anymore freaky urges you want to share with me?" She asks with a chuckle and I pail. She thinks I'm a freak?

"I didn't mean to..." I whisper.

"Hmmm...? Well if it's like that when you don't mean to I wonder what it's like when you do mean to." She asks. My mind gets shot up with more questions that I can answer.

�

* * *

�

**Big Sei's POV**

"Come on guys we need to go." I shout as Mini me attaches herself to her girlfriend. I smile at how sweet they look. Youko is the only other one that's up at this time with Shimako. Mini me says her goodbyes and follows us out. I'm not keen on this mission at all. I see Natsuki and Nao brushing their hands past each other as Natsuki says...

"I'll catch you later."

Well that was something I wasn't expecting to be honest. Even after Yumi's little theory, I didn't think that there was any truth to it.

"Come on then let's get this over with." Natsuki says as she carefully puts her helmet on and jumps on her bike. I get into the vehicle that Sachiko's mother has kindly lent us and we set off. Natsuki pulls a screeching wheelie down the driveway and I follow behind her. This is going to take the piss.

�

* * *

�

**Action in the next chapter... I'm almost done with this :'( **�


	16. monster pup

**Like I said there's action. I suck at action... Jeez I don't like this chapter, but at least there's yet another twist. Hmmmmm... It looked so cool in my dream but on my comp it just looks retarded because unlike my dream it has to be put into context. Try to enjoy this.**

**standard disclaimers**

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

"Are we going for this?" Big Sei asks as we stand up front of the mansion that the mask is held in. I look around and shake my head absent minded with the whole situation before I turn to her.

"It's too quiet. We got here without one incident with any black car and now we're her there aren't people waiting for us. This isn't right and you know it." I say to her and she nods slowly before turning to Jo.

"I think we should go in all guns blazing." Jo says in her droning voice. I shake my head totally disagreeing with her.

"There's no way that I'm going in there all out, without a notion of what we're getting ourselves into. There might be people in there waiting to put bullets in us the moment we set foot inside." I argue.

"I'm going with Natsuki on this one. Shimako will kill me if I get shot up in there." Sei says and I give a determined nod.

"Okay then, we needs a plan of action." Meg says. She looks all seriousness and determined instead of her usual hyperactive bubbliness. This has got to be bad if even she is taking it seriously.

"Right: Natsuki... I want you to use you 'abilities,' to get you in through one of the top windows." Big Sei pulls out a map of the place that Ami sent her and draws a line through the corridors.

"If you go in through this window here then you can go down this corridor avoiding the cameras that are here, here and here. You need to go down this shoot here instead of the main stair well and that will take you down three floors where you can get out and into the room that is right next to the one that is holding the mask.

"Meg I want you as backup for Jo... Jo you can go in all guns blazing if that is what you want. Mini me, you get to wait behind then follow in after everyone else to make sure that nobody has been captured or something stupid. Remember though this guy is dangerous. He has stolen this and he has killed the security guards where it was previously held so don't hold back. Blow his twat of an ass up as soon as everyone is out of there." Big Sei says and Mini Sei shakes her head.

"I can't do that." She says in a quiet voice.

"That's Youko's dad and even though he tried to kill her I just can't knowingly kill him. She's like a sister to me and he was there for me when Youko pulled me out of my rut. It'll be harder to kill him than it would be to kill my own dad." She says and I put my hand to her shoulder.

"Try not to worry about it. All you have to do is set the explosives. If he's in there he'll be dead before the place goes boom." I say and she gives me a weak smile.

"Right then are we ready?" Big Sei asks and we all nod. I check my guns. The two strapped to my thighs and the big one that is strapped to my back. They both fit comfortably against me. I clench my fists and give them a very Mini Sei like grin before legging it. I launch myself over the wall and stick to the bushes as I head for the house. Like it showed on the schematic of the place the window I am heading for is on one half of a right angle. I jump up hit one wall and push myself back to the other. I grab the windowsill and start to climb up the old brick work to the top floor. Its killer on my fingertips but it doesn't take me long to reach the window I am heading for. I ungracefully tumble into the room and pull out my guns. I don't move until my eyes become slightly adjusted to the darkness of the room. It's filled with junk in my opinion but it's probably all worth a lot of money. Books are pilled high up the walls and furniture is dotted around the place covered in sheets. There're vases, statuettes and stuffed animals everywhere. If I'm being totally honest it creeps the crap out of me. I rise to my feet from my crouching position near the window and creep to the door silently. It's been so long since I've had to do stealth. I never had a need for it during the carnival or any of that so the last time I had to do anything at all like this was on my last mission with Big Sei. Now that had been a mission. None of this hunting for masks shit. We got a mark, tracked him down, got every single bit of background info that we could and when we found him Jo put a bullet in him after he kidnapped Meg. I'd had to stealth my way into the room where he was keeping Meg whilst Jo went on a rampage and shot anything that moved; including the man's cat. When she got to us the man was holding a gun to Megs head. Jo didn't flinch once. She just raised her right arm and put a bullet between his eyes. I had to get the cuffs off of Meg because Jo was too busy hugging her. For some reason I thought that they were together all the way back then... Guess not.

I snap out of my memories and slowly open the door a crack. There doesn't look to be anyone standing guard. I fling the door open, roll out and aim down both ends of the corridor. Nobody... I don't like this one bit. The man has info on us all; that is power for him. We only know basic things about him, and that is all from Youko and Sei who had no idea he was into anything like this. I run through the map in my mind and dodge the cameras easily enough whilst keeping my eyes open for any guards. This is just too quiet.

* * *

**Mini Sei's POV**

I'm sat in the van waiting patiently for my turn to go in. I'm torn between disobeying Big Sei (which I have never in my life done), and going in there and blowing the place to shit. My hands are shaking and I don't know if it's from excitement or fear. Natsuki was right; it is too quiet. It feels more like a trap than anything I have ever witnessed but what can we do.

"Sei..." I say and she turns to look at me.

"Don't worry so much Mini Me."

"How can I not worry? This is my best friend's dad we're talking about. For crying out loud..." I whisper.

"You don't realise how close I am to her. If it wasn't for Shimako then Youko and I would probably be a couple by now. She's family Sei. I can't just blow her dad's body up even if he is already dead." I say and she just looks at me with those sisterly eyes of hers. She nods once before passing me her mobile phone.

"Ring her and explain to her what is happening. Ask her what she thinks of it. The man will die but if you can't do it then we won't blow the place." She says and I nod through a wave of depressing feelings. I dial Youko's number and wait for her to answer. On the fourth ring her voice comes through and my words catch slightly.

"Youko...?" I ask and she replies.

"Sei...? What's going on?" She asks me. There's worry in her voice from the get-go and I feel so small inside.

"Youko... I was just ringing to say that... well... I was wondering if you understand what this whole thing means for your dad." I whisper and she stays silent for a long moment. In the silence I can hear my heart echoing throughout my body in strums. I don't want to be here. I hear her take in a deep breath and I stop breathing.

"Yeah... I understand. Sei please... I know he tried to kill me but... Please I don't want you to be the one to do it. I don't think that I could look at you in the same way if you did."

"I'm not... I can't do it Youko. The thing is... it's my job to blow the place up when this is done... I won't do it if you don't want me to." I say and she goes quiet again.

"That is your decision Sei... I have no say on that. So long as you're not the one with his blood on your hands..." She dwindles off and I sit here not knowing what to say. She has been with me through everything, and now she is in a pain that I can't help her through. I feel sick knowing that Mr Mizuno is about to be murdered; I can't even begin to understand how she feels about it.

"I don't want any of my friends to kill him..." I whisper as my heart leaps into my throat.

"Youko I'll ring you back later I have to go." I say and hand up before she even has a chance to say goodbye. I chuck the phone at Big Sei and jump out of the car. The next thing I know I'm racing towards the front door of the mansion. I've been here once before when Youko dragged me here for the winter holiday with my Onee-Sama after that fateful night at the train station. I spent pretty much the whole time huddled between the two of them much like Youko had been between Eriko and I the other night. I run in not paying any attention to anything... I'm not even looking out for any guards. I'm just running through the huge home. I'm not heading for the trophy room like the others though. I take the stairs two at a time and run right down to the bottom of the long corridor. My foot hits the door to Youko's dad's office and I tumble in. I regain my footing after a blind moment and find myself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Sei...!" Mr Mizuno blurts. I stand there panting for air looking him dead in the eyes. I can feel the tears stinging my own. He betrayed Youko... He screwed over his own daughter, my best friend... My heart skips in my chest with a horrid feeling. The tears start to roll and I ignore the gun as my arms wrap around him. I sob into his chest with my shaking body and he just stands there too shocked to do anything before he drops his gun and holds me.

"You tried to kill Youko... You tried to kill your own daughter... and my friends and me..." I sob into his jacket. For a moment there is no sound in the room except that of my tears then a quiet...

"No..." I look up at him with watery eyes and see the tears in his.

"Sei I never did anything of the sort. Please believe me none of this is my doing... Well it is but I never tried to kill Youko. I would never harm a hair on her head." He says. I've never seen a grown man so close to tears as he is. He pulls away from me and sits down in the chair behind his desk.

"A few months ago I found a tome speaking of this African mask that grants its user the power that only gods could wish to control. I researched it and researched it until I had every bit of information that I could gather on it. My wife found the research... She's the one that started all of this carnage. I don't need powers I have money and info that is all the power I need. She... She took the tome and found out where the mask was housed and ever since she has been on a power binge. She wants it for herself. I've been locked up in here for the past week, surviving on what food I have in the fridge. I've been a prisoner in my own office trapped by the information that I drew together." He says and I sit down listening to him in silent wonder. Right before a thought intrudes on my mind.

"But then... Why try to kill Youko...?" I ask and his eyes become sad again.

"The tome says that nobody of the living world can wear the mask because it turns them into uncontrollable monsters. She was going to... k-k-k... try to control the mask through Youko... Sei your friends are in danger... The trophy room is booby trapped so that nobody can get to the mask."

"Don't worry; Natsuki can dodge any trap you throw her way." I say in total confidence.

"She can dodge bullets?"

"If the need arises then yes I think she can." I say as I look over the barred windows and the cartons of old food lying around the room. It looks as if he is telling the truth about being locked in here for the week. It's a good job that there's an en suite otherwise this place would be a real nasty mess. This isn't how my plan was going to work out. I was intending on storming in here, knocking him out and carrying him unconscious to the guy that ordered our services. That way none of my friends would have his blood on their hands. I think it is much better this way. My head snaps around at the sound of gunfire and Mr Mizuno jumps to my side. I hear Jo shouting and Meg hollering and I know that the trap has been sprung. I want to go help them but then I don't want to leave Mr Mizuno's side just in case Natsuki makes it to him and puts a bullet in him after I have found out the truth. I choose to stay with him. I can't let him die.

* * *

**Meg's POV**

Ambushed on the second floor; how typical is that? We had nothing to hide behind either so we just fired and prayed that none of their bullets hit us. We were actually quite lucky on that respect. I have a few welts and rips from where the bullets glanced off of me but nothing actually penetrated either of us... I turn to Jo and smile. She nods and my eyes widen in shock as she moves her hand and I see the blood spilling from a bullet hole. How did she manage to get hit? She's bleeding from pretty much everywhere like me but the difference is; she actually has a hole in her. The fuckers shot her! How many of us have to get shot by these people?  


"I'll live, but it really stings." She says. I can see that she's trying to do the big hard woman act but it just makes me worry even more.

"Let's give Natsuki that backup before she gets ambushed. She can't survive something like that on her own." She winces but treks on. I look back at the sound of more footsteps and see that it's only Mini Sei catching up with us... with a man following behind her. I raise my gun and aim it at the man. It looks like the photo of Youko's father I saw. The man we are here to kill after getting the mask back. I cock the gun and this time I make sure the safety is off as Sei and the man both stop.

"Shoot and I will hurt you so bad Meg...!" Mini Sei says and I lower my weapon. 

_'What the hell! We're ment to kill him! That's our jobe here so why aren't we doing just that?'_ I think to myself as I eye Mini Sei up with a confused glance.

"Ask questions later right now we need to get to Natsuki." She says and I nod. The three of us catch up to Jo who is going slower than her usual self. We quickly make it to the trophy room and the sight that meets us is that of Natsuki pressed back against a wall by a woman with a big gun. Natsuki is holding the mask an inch away from her face and she actually seems to be taunting the woman. Trust Natsuki to try and piss of the person with a gun. Does she have no common sence what so ever? 

"You want this ugly piece of wood? It doesn't look that wonderful to me. We risked our lives for a bit of fire wood. I wonder what you would do if..."

"Natsuki DON'T...!" Mini Sei screams but it's too late. Natsuki has put the mask to her face. The woman backs away from her as far as she can and we all watch in silence as Natsuki looks at us. I don't know what's going on but Sei and the man and woman are all freaking out at it. Jo just slides herself down the wall and sticks her fingers into the bullet hole to pull out the offending piece of metal.

"What are you freaking out about Sei?" Natsuki asks as she puts her hands back up to the mask. She tries to pull it off once... twice... She stops and looks at us with wide eyes.

"Guys'... It's stu... aaaarghhh!" She screams clutching her head as she doubles over and collapses to her knees. Her hands go to the back of her head; her forearms covering her face. The most horrifying screams I have ever heard leave her and intrude on my ears as I find myself stepping back.

"Sei... She's going to become that thing I told you about." The man says as he steps back. I watch totally traumatised as Natsuki's skin starts to turn black... red strips run through her flesh in what looks like the same pattern that had been on the mask. She's bashing the face of the mask into the floor whilst trying in vein to get it off. Her fingertips are pulling on the edges until the edges are no more and only her skin is showing. I can still see the wood for the moment. It's like another layer of her. I don't know what to do... Nobody does. What _can_ we do...? The entire room is filled with silence. She rises up, arching her back as she kneels and screams at the ceiling. Her hands are clenched as she doubles foreward and smashes her face down into the marble flooring with all her might. She doesn't even bleed. The mouth of the mask opens with her mouth as she screams once again. She's stopped... everything. I hear a gun shot but I don't see where it came from. All I see is Natsuki putting her hand up and stopping the bullet as if it's a spit ball from the end of a straw. The mask has moulded to her face... the lines that were in the ornate wood are now slips of bright red running through her skin contrasting vibrantly with the blackness of the rest of her. Her eyes are more gold than anything I have ever seen. She looks at the bullet that she is now holding as if it is confusing her. Her head goes to the side in her typical puppy dog look but this time she doesn't look like a cute pup. She looks like she has a screw loose. She licks her lips and I see a row of razor sharp teeth before she moves. I blink and in the next instant I see her holding the woman against the opposite wall. The scream is only half complete when Natsuki rips out her throat with her teeth. I'm so shocked that my brain doesn't even send the signal to my stomach telling me that I should be sick right about now. The woman is just twitching in her grip. There's no more life in her; just her muscles reacting to the last few messages from the brain. Natsuki drops her and turns to us. My mind goes blank with fear as she grins at us with blood and flesh dripping from her teeth. 

* * *

**A.N There you go peeps hope you enjoy it. R&R pretty please :D**


	17. naughty monster

Okay people this is a shortchapter (by my standards) because I am off my face on vodka and red bull. I dont know what i'm doing. enjoy hahaha.

disclaimrs somewhere here

**Nao's POV**

Something's wrong. I can feel it inside me. Something has gone horribly wrong. My gut clenches up and I groan as I hobble over to Youko. She looks at me in confusion and I give her a weak thin lipped smile.

"When Sei rang... Did she sound worried about anything?" I ask her and she shakes her head so that her silk like hair wafts into her face.

"She was just fretting about my dad being the one behind it." She whispers with sad eyes.

"She wasn't worried about anything else I don't think. Why what's the matter?" She asks me as her girlfriend walks over and links arms with her.

"I don't feel right. Something isn't right." I say and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You can tell that something isn't right from a feeling?" Rei asks me. She looks as if she is just trying to entertain me and I grit my teeth at her.

"Listen macho... I've known Natsuki a long, long time, and after all of the shit we have been through together I have a bit of an intuition of when she is in trouble. Right now something isn't right and I'm scared for them okay?!" I growl and she puts her hands up in surrender.

"There's no need to have a coronary over it." She grumbles and I bare my teeth at her.

"Rei you aren't helping any... She's worried so why don't you go sit down and leave this to me?" Youko asks as she kisses Rei on the cheek. Rei sighs and shrugs. She kisses Youko briefly on the lips with the sweetest of looks in her eyes before walking over to the others.

"She suits you." I say, momentarily forgetting the bad feeling.

"She more than suits me." Youko whispers as she watches Rei hug the one that didn't let us know her last name.

"She's everything to me." She smiles wistfully before turning her attention to me.

"So what's this feeling like?" She asks and I start to talk to her. I don't know why it was her I chose to talk to but she seems like the type that people would go to.

**Jo's POV**

I can't move. I've bled out too much and I'm too weak. So when I see Natsuki going to grab Meg there's nothing I can do. I can't even lift my arm. My heart convulses in my chest at the thought of Natsuki doing to Meg what she did to that woman. It's ripping itself apart inside me because there is nothing I can do. I'm powerless. I can't protect her. Mini Sei has enough wits about her to get between Meg and Natsuki and smashed her elbow into her gut though. In a move that Natsuki would be proud of if she had any sense at the moment; Mini Sei jumps, turns in the air, and crashes the back of her foot into the side of Natsuki's head. They both fall to the ground, they both jump at each other; Mini Sei ends up with Natsuki's teeth in her shoulder and lets out a scream that rivals the ones that Natsuki had let out. I watch sickened as Natsuki ravages the soft flesh of Sei's Shoulder. Meg crumbles to her knees and throws up. I need to protect her.

"Natsuki...!" Mini Sei cries as she grips onto the girl. She looks as if she is holding Natsuki to her but I can see her fists bunched at the other girl's shoulders trying to yank her off. Natsuki doesn't stop she chews. She rips into the shoulder as if it's a bottle of mayonnaise. A few seconds later Natsuki pushes herself violently away from Sei and writhes on the floor screaming. The noise switches from demonic to Natsuki's real voice and back again over and over until just Natsuki's voice can be heard. She's laid on her front crying into the floor. Sei slumps forward holding her shoulder as she sobs into the ground. This is a sorry state if the ever was one. Everyone is on the floor, three of us are bleeding four of us are scared and two are sobbing. Natsuki cries; pounding her fists into the ground as she writhes and fights for dominance over what ever it is that has turned her skin black with the red slits of colour running through it... It sounds like Natsuki but I can't be sure. What if she is still under the control of that mask? Mini Sei clutches at her torn shoulder whimpering as she crawls over to Natsuki. I can't believe it. Even after Natsuki ripped her open she still has the energy to move. She has enough power in her to gather the girl up with her good arm and hold her. Why then, am I so weak? Natsuki buries herself in Sei's chest sobbing her heart out.

"What... How...? Sei she's not meant to be able to... Nobody from the living world can control that mask!" The man babbles. Its 15 minutes before Natsuki calms down enough to stop sobbing. Meg has made her way over to me after wiping her mouth. She leans back against the wall next to me and I catch the sent of her hair faintly. Everything is faint. I think I may have fucked up this time. I've lost so much blood and I'm still loosing more.

"Meg... I need to get to Big Sei..." I whisper in a hoarse voice. She looks at me... Looks at my wound and gasps as if it's the first time she's seen it. She must have forgotten or something. I'm not bothered I just need to get out of here. She jumps up and helps me to my feet. The man that came in with Mini Sei jumps up and helps me as well. I'm a little shocked to be honest as he puts my arm over his shoulder and takes most of my weight onto him.

**Mini Sei's POV**

"Sei... I can... I can feel something in my veins... It's trying to... uh..." Natsuki tenses against me and presses further into my chest as she starts to shake slightly.

"Natsuki you shouldn't be able to have any control over it at all. Only dead people can control it." I say to her as I hold onto her with my good arm. My shoulder is so painful. The blood is just dripping freely out of it and it hurts more than anything I have ever felt. None of the wounds that caused my scars hurt as much as this.

"I... uh... I died... once before... Shizuru and I... I killed us both..." She groans and tenses again.

"Just... Please Natsuki you have to stay in control... Think of Nao." I say to her. She growls and convulses against me; whimpering as she tries to fight what ever it is that's inside her. I don't know how it feels to have something controlling you but she has to be fighting it hard.

"Sei please... I don't know what to do... Nao's gonna kick my ass." She chuckles slightly before whimpering again. She groans, clutching harder to me as I rub her back.

"Shh... It'll be okay Natsuki just keep in control. We need to figure out how to fix this." I say as I turn my head to look at the room. There are books and trophies lining every wall on floor to ceiling shelves. There has to be something in at least one of the books that can help.

"I'm going to poke around in the books to see if I can find out what's going on." I say to her and she shakes her head.

"Please Sei... I don't think I can handle this on my own."

"I'm not going far... just to the book cases. I need to find out what's going on. Youko's dad is no help he went with Meg and Jo." I say. She looks into my eyes with her watery golden ones and nods slowly as she releases me. I jump up and she flinches as if I was going to hit her. She's terrified, but she doesn't seem to be faring too badly now. I grab as many books as I can from the shelves and sit on the floor with her as I search through them. When that pile brings up nothing, I pick another arm load from the shelves. Big Sei rings me halfway through and I tell her to go on without us. I need to find out what is going on with Natsuki before I even consider taking her back to Sachiko's.

"Sei..." Natsuki murmurs as I skim through a book that looks as if it might have some answers.

"Hold up I think I've..." My words get cut off by Natsuki's fingers trailing through the blood on my gory shoulder. I freeze up not knowing what the hell she was doing as she pulled my shirt away from the wound.

"Natsuki...?" I ask with my voice shaking. I let down my guard with her... what if she has lost control? I yelp as her tongue licks over the wound. I try to get away from her but she grabs my waist, turns me around and pins me down beneath her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask her. Fear is tearing through me as I look up into her gold eyes.

"Shut up child. You're putting me off." The voice isn't Natsuki's but it isn't demonic either. What the fuck!? Her head dips down and she runs her tongue through my blood again. I feel sick.

"Natsuki get off." I shout as I try to push her off with my good arm. She just chuckles at me before nipping and licking her way up my neck. I can't help it... a groan leaves my throat before I have any chance of squelching it.

"Get off... I'm with Shimako, Natsuki." I say but my voice is weakening. She breathes a groan into my ear and I shudder at the feel of her tongue running around the lobe.

"You keep calling me Natsuki. Is that the name of this body? She's very strong... we could have so much fun if she worked with me instead of against me." Natsuki... Or the think that is controlling her says. I shudder in fear and heat as she forces her lips against mine. Natsuki's hair surrounds our faces like a cage from the outer world as she kisses me hard. I try not to move into the kiss... I try to stay still but she sticks her fingertips into my wounded shoulder and I scream. Her tongue plunges into my mouth and I've lost. I can't think with her tongue moving against mine the way it is. My body won't let me think anymore as I push up against Natsuki and kiss her back... It isn't her.

**Big Sei's POV**

"Nao, will you calm down? For crying out...!" I shout at her as she pesters me over and over again.

"I don't have any answers for you. All I know is what I've heard from Meg and Jo."

"So tell me what happened!" Nao shouts at Meg who shrinks back and turns a little green.

"I don't want to talk about it." Meg says and Nao looses her temper. She grabs Meg and pushes her up against the wall just to have Jo pick her up and drag her away.

"I'll tell you what happened. The dumb fuck put the mask on and lost her marbles. She turned into this freaky black and burgundy flesh eating monster that still looked like Natsuki but it wasn't her. She tried to attack Meg and Mini Sei pounded her into the floor. She gained control of it after ripping Sei's shoulder to bits and now they are both still there so that Sei can find out how to get control of it." Jo growls with more emotion in her than I have ever seen. Is it because Nao went for Meg? I thought she had got back to her old self after I burnt her wound to stop the blood flow but emotional really isn't Jo's usual self.

"You mean to say you left Sei alone with Natsuki when you don't know if Natsuki can keep control of herself?" Shimako asks quietly and I look at her with soft eyes.

"Try not to worry kidda Mini Me can take care of herself. I hate that we had to leave them alone just as much as anyone but we had to get Jo seeing to. You just have to trust that she can look after her own arse." I say with a kind smile.

**Monster's POV**

"Natsuki... you're meant to be with Nao..." The girl that is below me says as she grips my hair and moves her hips up to meet my thrusting fingers.

"Is she as much fun as you?" I ask her. It has been over a millennium since I was last released, and that person hadn't been strong enough to let me come to the front. Instead that thing had been in control. Obambou had been the one controlling the body and sent the soul insane with ripping its family to pieces. The body before that had been dead without any of its nerves letting feeling through. I'm enjoying this far too much.

"She'd kick your ass." Sei groans as I nip her neck.

"Feisty is she?"

"More than you can handle." I smile and thrust deeper inside her faster than I had been. She groans bucking against my fingers as she buries her face into my neck and kisses it. Her tongue slicks against the hollow before nipping me. My body shudders against her as I fuck her.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. She can't answer me at the moment because she is too busy moaning and pushing against me.

"Oh... Yes..." She groans out.

"Not that she'd give you any at all. You're not Natsuki."

"Oh I'm sure if I can get you like this; when I don't even look like your girlfriend... Then I can get her to do whatever I want."

"I doubt... Ohhh!" I she tenses up and digs her nails into my back as she shudders over the edge. I groan and bury my face in her neck as heat ricochets through the body I'm using. This girl is so... I haven't ever met anyone like this. The African girls all lost control and allowed Obambou to control them. This Natsuki... She's strong. I might even allow her to feel her girlfriend's orgasm when I finally get to her. I remove my fingers from the girl that is still holding onto me. The body I am using is on fire with lust. I can feel the wetness tainting my thighs. I run through the memories of Natsuki to try and find the name of the girl that is below me.

"Nao wouldn't give you any even if you do look like Natsuki." The girl says as she kisses and licks my neck.

"She may act like she's been at it for years but she's just a young girl. She's too innocent." She says as she wiggles further down. She's still below me as she yanks the top I'm wearing off of me. She moves down the body I'm using and captures a nipple between her lips.


	18. bad Natsuki! Hands off Sei!

**I wrote this with the worlds worst hangover. So ill... I'm never drinking ever again  
**

**This isn't the end of it just incase you were wondering. I've lost some reviewers :'( heart broken... has this story become that bad? I have an image of Natsuki in her demon thingy... It's actually just a Mai Otome pic edited in photoshop but its hot :P If you go to my profile and click on the homepage button it will take you to my Myspaz profile... it's in my pics in the folder random images... If you can find your way to it please tell me what you think of it please.**

**I don't own maria sama ga miteru, Burts angel, Mai Hime or the insane african demon obambou (or whatever the spelling is)**

**I do own the sex mad goddess tho haha :P**

* * *

**Mini Sei's POV**

"S-Sei...? Oh my god...!" Natsuki tenses up above me and shudders violently. The only problem is that, it was actually Natsuki and not the demon thing. Oh my god I just had sex with Natsuki! Nao is going to murder me... and Shimako is going to help her! I take my tongue off of her clit and look up at her face with wide scared eyes as she looks down at me with her petrified gold eyes. We yank ourselves away from each other and end up at opposite sides of the room whilst still staring at each other.

"God damn it Sei what the fuck...?" She growls at me. Yeah it's definitely Natsuki.

"Don't swear at me it wasn't my fault," I shout back at her.

"What the fuck...?" She says again.

"You came onto me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Not you, the thing... Whatever was controlling you came onto me." I say and she shakes her head.

"And I guess you couldn't just say no?"

"I did... A few times... But then..."

"For fuck sake Sei..!"

"Stop swearing at me. I couldn't stop it she forced herself onto me."

"Oh and I guess she forced your tongue into my..." We both turn pink and face away from each other. This is beyond embarrassing. I'm mortified, she's mortified... I'm dead.

"Can we not talk about this please?" I ask.

"That's the best idea you've had today." She says to me as she stands up to get her clothes. I blush and turn my back to her. I can't believe I licked her out... and enjoyed it. Shit what the hell am I thinking? I just cheated on Shimako. I shouldn't be thinking about how much I enjoyed it. I should feel guilty, but I don't. I enjoyed her being inside me... I enjoyed her nipping at my neck with her teeth... thank fuck they had turned back to her normal ones instead of those razor sharp things that tore my shoulder up.

"Are you getting dressed?" She asks me. I turn around and look at her, still blushing as I rise to my feet. Her eyes watch me before she catches herself and almost turns purple. She spins around so her back is to me. I get dressed as fast as I can whilst trying not to think about having her fingers inside me.

"We need to get going. You seem to have control over it so it should be fine." I say and she nods her head.

* * *

"Natsuki?" I ask from behind her on the bike.

"Yeah?" She asks me. So it is her this time then.

"Get your hand out of my freaking jeans." I say and she yanks her hand away.

"Gaaah what the hell?"

"I thought you had control of it." I say as I zip my jeans back up.

"So did I. I didn't realise I was doing it. Shit Nao is going to skin me alive." She says as she grips the handle bars and pulls into Tokyo. Ten minutes later her hand is going for my zip again.

"Natsuki for Maria's sake get off of me." I shout at her.

"Shit, shit, shit... I'm sorry okay? It's like it has a mind of its own." She tries to yank it away again but doesn't succeed this time.

"Natsu... Oh" I lean my head forward against her back as her fingertips manipulate my clit. I shudder and blush. Natsuki is in control of everything except the one body part.

"Natsuki stop it." I groan as we hit the densely populated area of downtown Tokyo.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do? Do you think I _want_ Nao to see me with my hand in your pants?" She growls at me.

"Oh fuck... Nat... Oh..." I try to pull her hand away but I can't. Fuck it feels so good.

"Maybe if you'd just come already it would let go." She says with an angered growl.

"Fuck you." I growl back. My hips buck slightly and thrust me against her writhing fingertips.

"I'd crash." She says with a biting tone.

"I'm about to..."

"Crash?"

"Cum..." I groan as my body tenses up. I hold onto Natsuki for dear life. This is fucking ridiculous. Trust her to get controlled by a fucking sex fiend of a goddess.

The book I was reading before (I brought it with me to read through) said that the mask is possessed by two spirits. Ones a crazy demon spirit that sends people insane and the other is an unknown goddess spirit. Nobody has a clue what of though. I can make a wild guess on that one.

"Natsuki...!" I groan as I shudder over the edge again.

"Can you please not say my name like that?" She growls.

"Oh, Natsuki's hand," I take the piss.

"Gaaah just shurrup." She shouts at me as she pulls her hand away. I laugh at her as I fasten my jeans up again. I have to admit... I'm enjoying Natsuki's struggle more than I should. I'm gonna die.

* * *

**Nao's POV**

"What the fuck happened to your skin?" I shout at Natsuki the moment I see her. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I was a little caught off guard by the fact that she's black and red. To be honest she looks pretty fucking fit.

"I fell in a pot of paint. What the fuck do you think happened? I fucked up and put the mask on." She growls at me. I glair at her and barely notice her nipping Mini Sei's rear end. I say barely notice... it means that I did actually see it but I almost missed it.

"Natsuki! Get control of that damned hand before I chop the darn thing off." Sei growls as Natsuki blushes furiously.

"I'm so sorry..." She puts her hands up as she looks at me with pure fear in her golden eyes.

"It's not me it's the thing inside me... I can't control my hands." She blurts out at me and everyone in the room is just gawping at her.

"It's the hands fault." She says as she points to her right hand with her left hand and her right hand waves at me. She looks at it and her face falls. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. She just grabbed Sei's arse... I'm jealous but it's quite funny to see her struggling with her own appendage.

"That's just screwed up." I finally say and she gives me a queasy look.

"You have no idea." She says. She looks at everyone.

"Listen I'm really sorry about this but can you all keep your distance from me please?" She looks at her hand and grimaces.

"It likes to..."

"Shut up." Mini Sei growls at her and they both turn red.

"You didn't..."

"No I didn't! The hand did it. It wasn't my fault!" Natsuki blurts and Mini Sei slaps her own forehead in despair.

"And you let it?" I growl at Mini Sei.

"I had no choice in the matter. There wasn't a lot I could do."

"You could have said no!"

"I've already had this conversation with her when she finally got control of her body!" She growls.

"Her body?" Shimako asks.

"I thought you said it was just her hand." Youko raises an eyebrow.

"It is but before it had control of everything. I didn't know what was happening at all. I couldn't even see what was happening.

"So you found out how to control it?" Youko's dad asks from behind Youko.

"Like hell." Mini Sei grumbles.

"I don't have a clue. I think it's just letting me to the front at the moment." Natsuki mumbles.

"I can feel her inside me. It's like she's laughing at me."

"I'm so glad she's having fun." I say dryly.

"You raped mini me?" Big Sei asks and Natsuki growls as she puts her hand to her head. Something inside her changed... Something pulsed around her as she stumbled backwards. The air crackled and snapped around her in a pail black hue.

"I didn't rape her she loved every second of it." The voice isn't Natsuki's anymore. What the hell is going on?! How dare this thing take control of Natsuki's body and have sex with her friends? That's it...! How could she be so dumb as to allow this retard to control her? I grit my teeth as my temper goes bye byes and I thump her in the face.

"Fucking jackass." I growl as she touches her nose.

"That wasn't very nice." The thing says as she steps towards me.

"Ask me if I give a shit. Get the fuck out of her body before I hurt you so bad you won't want to stay in it."

"You are kidding right?" She raises her eyebrow at me and I clench my hands in fists.

"You seriously think you can beat up a goddess? Are you loopy?"

"Get out of Natsuki's body." I growl at her.

"Is this the Nao you were talking about?" She blatantly ignores me as she turns to Mini Sei.

"Yup, told you that you wouldn't be able to handle her."

"You actually had a conversation with her?" Shimako says. She looks gob smacked to say the least.

"And that's the Shimako that you were fretting about?" Natsuki's eyes turn lustful and I slap her. This is not going to be fun. I grab her hand and yank her out of the room up to the room that Sachiko's mother let me sleep in.

"Ground rules! Whilst you are in _**my**_ girlfriend's body you will not flirt with, eye up, or touch another woman." I say to her and she cocks her head at me in the same way that Natsuki does. Darn it why does she have to look like her? That look is so damned cute! A smile jumps onto her face as she steps towards me.

"You are ordering me around child?" She asks.

"Damn right." I say and she nods.

"Well seeing as you are this body's girlfriend I shall just have to stick with you." She steps towards me and my open hand goes to her face.

"You don't have a chance. I ain't loosing it to anyone except Natsuki and you ain't her." I say and she just continues to smile at me. She steps forward again and I grit my teeth in anger. If she tries anything I'm going to hit her so hard.

"But after you've lost it to her I can have you?" She asks me as she steps even closer. I grimace at her and she just chuckles at me and makes that final step. I go to slap her again but she catches my hand and yanks me up against her. I end up with her lips against mine in the softest touch I have ever felt. I thought that Natsuki was a good kisser but this new part of her is damn well making me melt. Her fingertips are tracing delicate lines on my neck as her lips move sweetly against mine. I groan and kiss her back just to hear her chuckle at me.

"You're so mine." She whispers against my mouth. Her tongue flickers across my lips and I catch myself whimpering at her.

"Now that's clear I'll give Natsuki back to you and try to behave." She says. The next moment Natsuki's eyes become confused.

"Nao... What's going on?" She asks me and I smile at her. This one I can handle without even trying.

"Nothing... I was worried about you Y'know?" I ask her and she smiles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head and looks at the floor.

"I'm sorry... I really screwed up right?"

"Yeah but it'll be fine. So is this mission over?"

"I don't have a clue. It doesn't feel near over but the bad guy's dead and we sorta got the mask back."

"Yeah but we can't give it to the guy who's meant to be paying us, so that means no money."

"All that work and blood... for nothing...? That damn well..." her words fade out as she looks at my lips whilst licking her own.

"Natsuki...?" I ask. Her eyes snap up to mine and she blushes. I just smile and kiss her.

* * *

**Youko's POV**

"Dad...?" I ask as he steps out of the front of the mansion.

"What's up princess?" He asks me as he turns halfway to look at me. I look back at Rei and smile.

"I need to tell you something." I say as I walk at his side.

"This week, I've thought that my mum abandoned me and that you were trying to kill me. It's been pretty messed up and on top of all that my most important person nearly died because of it all."

"Your most important person..?" He echo's the phrase and I nod.

"Dad... I know that I'm your only daughter... and I know that you are probably expecting me to get married to some rich man and give you lots of grandchildren but..."

"Youko... I've never said that I want you to do any of that. I would like you to get married some day but I don't mind if the man is rich or poor so long as you love him and he treats you right." He says with kind eyes and something inside me hurts.

"That's the thing dad... I have fallen in love..." I stop trying to think of how to put it.

"Who's the lucky man?" He asks. I clasp my hands behind my back and lower my head as I say.

"It isn't a man." There's silence and I daren't lift my gaze to his. I think that he's going to be disgusted with me. I can feel it deep inside that he's going to hate it.

"I know..." He says and my head snaps up to look at him. He's smiling at me and my mind is blank so I just echo his words.

"I've known for a while to be honest. Rei's a good girl... if a little tomboyish." He smiles.

"I noticed the looks you gave each other when she stayed over before all of this mess that I caused. Why do you think I kept taking your mother away on weekends, princess? You are my most precious person and your happiness means more to me than anything else."

"Are you being serious...?" I ask in disbelief.

"Oh Daddy..." I jump into his arms as tears prick my eyes. This is beyond belief.

"Why can't Rei's mother be as understanding as you?" I ask as I hold onto him.

"Has she said something to you princess?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"Not to me. She's disowned Rei. She said that they don't want anything to do with Rei if she stays with me. I know its hurting Rei even if she's putting a brave face on it. It broke us up for like, a day, but we were both miserable so we got back together and her mother hates us for it. They left here... her family, because they couldn't stand to be near her." I say as I look up at him.

"That's just horrid. What kind of parent gives up there child over something so trivial? It shouldn't matter to them who Rei loves. Do they think that you aren't good enough for her or something?"

"It's just because I'm a girl. It would be fine if I was a boy." I say and he makes a face at me that makes me chuckle.

"Right then... Well seeing the whole situation is screwed up she can move in with us. Just until you're old enough to get a place of your own mind" He smiles and ruffles my hair. He links my arm and we walk through the grounds in relative silence until he stops and looks up at the sky with a distance look in his eyes.

"Dad...?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to miss her. I know she lost it a bit at the end but... I was married to her as soon as I turned 16. We were childhood sweethearts and I loved her. I will always love her princess."

"I know Daddy. I wish that it didn't have to be like this." I say as I look up at the sky with him.

"It was my fault. If I hadn't researched that damned mask. I've screwed up so many lives with it. That girl, her life will never be the same again, Rei's arm will never be as strong as it was before, you don't have a mum anymore and I don't have my wife all because of my stupid research.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"How did he take it?" I ask as she comes into the room that we have been sharing.

"He already knew." She says with a smile on her face as she straddles my thighs and holds me gently. My arm is still painful and will be for a good few months so she's been gentler with me than ever. She puts her forehead to my good shoulder and kisses me there.

"He wants you to move in with us." She whispers as I stroke delicate circles at the base of her back.

"So I get to spend more time with you?" I ask her as she kisses my shoulder again. She's always had a thing about kissing my shoulders. I think it's the sweetest thing.

"As much time as you want. I'm all yours." She places her hand to the centre of my chest and pushes me backwards so that I'm laid on the bed.

"Youko...?"

"I'll go careful." She whispers as she starts to unbutton my shirt. Every bit of skin she uncovers she kisses with her warm soft lips and its making me a little light headed. I murmur slightly as her hot wet tongue slips against my skin between my breasts. She unbuttons my top some more until she dips her tongue into my navel. I squirm slightly at the warm sensation coursing through me.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she carefully removes my shirt. I sit up to help her out of her own as I kiss her lips to show her I'm fine.

"I'm always okay with you." I whisper as I kiss the tops of her breasts. My hands slip around her back, tickling her slightly as I go to unclasp her bra.

"Rei..." She whispers and I smile as I look up into her eyes.

"What...? You can't have all the fun." I say and she raises that fine eyebrow of hers at me. I rust smile at her and pull her down for a kiss.

"I'm glad this crap is over with... I get to relax with you now." I whisper before licking around her nipple. The more I lick the tighter the circles get until I'm flickering my tongue at her hardened nub.

"Aishiteru, gorgeous." I whisper as I tease and torment her body.

"Hmmm I love you too." She murmurs back as she entangles her fingers in my floppy short hair.

* * *

**Okay then that's that chapter done with... any requests for an ending? I have some ideas but I want to know what you would like to see. please drop me reviews I miss them from the ones that suddenly stopped. Tah to the peeps that have been givin me happy reviews tho i appresiate it lots :D  
**

* * *


	19. closure? its still open!

**This is the end of it. I just wanted to stick a little something on the end incase I wanted to continue it at some point. I'm not in a good way at the moment though so you guys will just have to bare with me. I have another 2 femmeslash's up my sleeve so keep your eyes peeled. Don't expect them to come fast though because it takes me all my time to breathe at the moment.  
**

**Standard disclaimers are somewhere in this visinity. No money for lil old me.**

**Natsuki's POV**

* * *

That was the most ridiculous end to a mission I have ever been on. All that blood, all those tears, and we didn't even get paid because we couldn't give the mask back to the original owner. The only good thing about it was Mini Sei got a total bollocking along with her friends for missing their graduation. I laughed so hard when Sei rang me complaining, that, for a second I lost control of the thing inside me. When I got my senses back I had my tongue in Chie's mouth much to the anger of both Aoi and Nao. Nao beat my head with a rolled up news paper and Aoi refused to speak to me for a whole week. Chie wasn't complaining though. Haha she loved the Natsuki loving. Dear god this thing is actually rubbing off on me. Anyway away from that; Nao and I actually got to go on a date. We haven't told anyone yet because let's face it, they just wouldn't understand. Mai still thinks that I'm going to get with Shizuru when my best friend gets back from college in the holidays. I don't know how I'm going to tell Shizuru. I don't even know if I will at the moment.

I stop outside Nao's room feeling more nervous than I ever have. I'm dressed casually; a pair of black jeans a new t-shirt and my biker jacket. I feel pretty comfortable but I'm really nervous all the same. Most people seem to like the new colour of my skin which is pretty cool but I must admit I've lost a few fan girls and guys, not that I mind at all. I nock on her door and wait patiently for her to answer. Aoi is the one to answer and she cocks an eyebrow at me. She still hasn't spoken to me properly since I kissed Chie. She'll forgive me sooner or later. I just have to be patient with her.

"Is Nao in?" I ask her and she opens the door to let me in.

"Thank you." I say politely as I step past her. She just nods and leaves. I'm sat on my own twiddling my thumbs for five minutes before Nao steps out of the bathroom and my jaw drops to the floor. She's dressed in new clothes too... she's so beautiful! She's in a short tartan skirt and a black tank top, her feet are covered in the cutest Converse pumps I have ever seen and her hair is loos around her face. She looks so...

I stand up and smile softly at her as I try to think of something to say that won't leave me looking like a total plank.

"You look beautiful." I murmur and she smiles back at me.

"You look pretty hot yourself Kuga. Have you decided where we're going yet?" She asks me as she steps towards me and puts her arms around my neck. I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. I still can't believe that I'm actually allowed to kiss her.

"Yeah... but it's a surprise so you'll just have to trust me." I say and she nods as she puts her head to my shoulder and holds me a little tighter before letting go. We set off and I notice quickly that she still has a limp from her wound. It's getting better but it's taking a while.

"Hey Nao...?" I ask and she stops to look back at me with a smile.

"Can we maybe forget for tonight that we do what we do? Can we just be two ordinary teenage girls...? No mention of guns or blood or goddesses or anything like that?" I ask her and she looks confused for a second before breaking out in a larger smile than before.

"Two ordinary teenage girls...? I like the sound of that." She says in a quiet voice before taking my hand in hers and guiding me down the corridor after her. My heart skips a gentle beat at the show of public affection. If anyone saw us now they would know... but I don't care. Her hand feels so right in my hand. She feels so right with me.

We get outside and I help her get onto my bike before I get onto it myself. I look up at the sky. It's still bright out... for now at least. The sun is hitting the rooftops and shining off of the tiles brightly. I lower my visor and give the bike a good old kick start instead of using the switch ignition. It feels more satisfying to stomp on it. I'm so happy to have my baby back. I still feel a bit of guilt every now and again about having to leave it on the ferry. I take the coastal road, watching both the road and the scenery at the same time. I can feel Nao pressed against my back, holding me as she tries to keep her rear end as far off of the seat as she can. She had been lent forward when the twat shot her, she was lent forward now, and she would probably still be lent forward after the wound had healed. I want to take my time with the ride but I know that the sun won't stay up forever so I step on it and feel her giggle behind me. It makes something swell in my chest; knowing that she isn't scared of the machine like Shizuru is. I quickly make it up to the cliff top and turn the engine off as Nao slides off of the bike and removes her helmet. I just grin at the inside of mine as Nao's eyes slide over me. I like her looking at me like this. It's like looking into the eye of a Panther, knowing it could maul me at any second, yet also knowing that it won't as long as I don't piss it off. But then what fun would it be if I didn't irritate her at least once?

"So this is our date?" Nao asks as she looks around at the cliff. I take me helmet and shake my hair out before I let my eyes fall on Nao.

"Kinda; just bare with me." I say as I jump off of the bike and go to a near by tree. I can feel her eyes on me as I jump for the nearest branch and swing myself up with ease. I climb up a few branches and grab the basket that I put there earlier. When I jump back down I'm carrying it in one hand and have the sheet over my shoulder.

"I thought we could have a picnic." I give her, a sheepish smile. She actually looks impressed by my sweet (if simple) thought. Then again; cooking food was never a simple task for me. I hate it with a passion to be honest, but I wanted to make the effort for Nao.

"You got Mai to put it together right?" Nao asked me with a raised eyebrow. I look up with another sheepish grin attached to my face as I rub the back of my head. As if I wasn't nervous already, now she thinks that I've been stingy and got someone else to do all of the hard work.

"A bit... I asked her to help me. So she showed me how to cook stuff without burning the outside and leaving the middle frozen." I say softly. I'd had Mai help me day and night in order to get it just right. It took a lot of hard work, burns, cuts, and a make-out session with Mai when I lost my temper and the thing inside me broke free. Mai didn't complain actually. She just blushed and told me not to do it again. I'm pretty sure if Mikoto had been there, I'd have been in a bit of trouble. Surprisingly she's a good kisser. Does anybody else think it's strange that I know what's going on and can feel everything, yet have no control over it what so ever?

"She just told me what goes well, and taught me how to put it together step by infuriating step." I place the sheet down on the ground where I can see the sun shimmering off of the sea. Nao lowered herself slowly and sat in relative comfort for about two seconds.

"You can lay on your front Nao. I'd rather you be comfy so that you can enjoy it." I say in a small voice and Nao smiles at me.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Nao grins and I blush with a vengeance. Is it really that obvious? I'm trying not to be, but what with her legs distracting me and me wanting everything to go well... it's kinda hard not to be nervous.

"Yeah..." I admit and she smiles softly at me. Maybe she understands... but then maybe she's looking for something to tease me with.

"How about just relaxing...?" okay then she understands. Is she nervous too?

"I will as soon as I know that the food isn't going to kill you." I say. I open up the basket and pull out two plates before I notice the note and growl. Damn it why did Mikoto have to eat so much?

"Well there's one thing." I say as I take the note out of the basket and read it properly.

"It isn't going to kill you. Mikoto ate it all so Mai redid it for me." I tell her just to see her stifling a laugh at the look on my face.

* * *

**Sei's POV**

"All I'm saying is, it's bloody messed up. There has to be something more to it; something bigger going on. Did none of you think it was strange that the police didn't get caught up in it once? What was the body count on this thing? Do you think it's normal for the police to stay out of it when men shoot up a high school dorm building? What about the shoot-out on the highway? Where the hell did all the bodies go from Youko's? Did the maids clean up their own bodies?" I growl and my friends all look at me as they run it through their minds.

"It is a bit off." Youko says in her usual blasé tone and I frown.

"A bit off? Youko, darling, this is so off you can smell it a mile away. I don't get it. Why are Big Sei and the others acting like there isn't something else going on here? They have brains in their heads so why can't they see it?"

"Maybe they don't want to." Rei says and I turn to look at her.

"Like you said Sei... the body count was high the amount of injuries we got is ridiculous, and Natsuki got possessed by a sex fiend. Maybe they don't want to ask questions. They might be just sick of it. Unless somebody comes out and attacks them, there's no need to look for every little loose end." She says and I relax ever so slightly into my chair.

"You're right but... I don't want to be caught off guard. You guys are a part of this as much as Big Sei and the others. I don't want you in anymore danger."

"We can look out for ourselves." Yoshino says with an empowered look in her eyes and I give her a deadpan look.

"Yeah you looked after yourselves so well that Rei nearly died. This isn't a game Yoshino this is your lives."

"Life is a game. You play it to the end." Yoshino's eyes have become more serious that I have ever seen them. I guess she would know all about it to be honest. I sometimes forget what she has gone through just to get to this stage of her life.

"Don't you think it's a bit irresponsible, to go through what you have and survive just to throw it all away with this farce?" I ask her and her eyes soften.

"Maybe so... So what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to get Ami to hack into the CCTV from the mansion and the school so we can see what happened to the bodies. I think there may be a third party acting in this."

"And after that...?" Sachiko asks as she plays absently with Yumi's hair. It's actually really good to see her with her guards down around us.

"Info, info, info. I need as much information on them as I can get so that if they do attack I'll know when, where and how they are going to do it. I need to know their strategies, their strengths, their weaknesses, everything. I want to be able to predict every single move."

"And then...?" Yumi asks and I smile weakly at her.

"Just try to stay alive," I say in a small voice.

"I could just get my dad to do everything." Sachiko says.

"Like you said, this isn't a game, and you're just a teenager playing in an adult's world. My dad's men could do it all and everyone else would be safe." The long haired girl says as she watches Yumi's hair slipping through her fingers.

"I hate to tell you this Sachiko, but this mess involves me and my friends and when it goes down to the wire we will be the ones fighting it. Believe it or not, I know what I'm doing better than most adults." I say in a sour tone. For a moment there it felt like she was saying I couldn't do my job.

"I wasn't debating that Sei." She says as her eyes look up to bore into my own.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. None of us do." Her eyes are honest and I can feel it inside me as Shimako's fingers entangle with mine.

* * *

**Big Sei's POV**

"Ami, can you please just do what I'm asking you to?" I rub my temples as the tension there builds up further. The girl still hasn't forgiven me for leaving her out of the mission.

"I don't see why I should." She says with a pout on her childish face.

"Because I fucking well said so!" I shout at her and she jumps. She's pushed me too far and I'm tempted to just kick her ass right now. I get up and storm down through the small living room and slam Meg's door open.

"Guys..." My mouth drops open at the sight of Meg's face buried in Jo's groin. Meg's head snaps round and she screams at me to get out as Jo picks up one of her desert eagles. The bullet hits the door frame an inch away from my head and I yank the door shut before going back to the kitchen.

"By the way I wouldn't disturb those two for a while I think they're getting intimate with each other." Ami says with a smug look on her face.

"Just shut up and get the god damn CCTV footage before I shove your laptop up your jacksy." I growl at her before retreating to my room and collapsing on the bed. I need to know if we are still in trouble before I can relax, so why can't Ami just do as she's told for once in her life? Natsuki and Nao are probably relaxed, thinking it's all over. Sei on the other hand is probably as worried as I am. She really is like me in more than just name. I should give her a ring at some point to see how she's doing with her little girlfriend. Who'd have thought she could love anyone after what happened to her? The least I could do is be happy for her, the most I could do is get them married off together. I smile at the thought. Sei had never given any mention to wanting to get married. Even when she was a kid, she didn't have any fantasies about a perfect traditional wedding, unlike Meg who still blathers on to me about it even now. I hear a nock at my door and sit up as I tell whoever it is (probably Ami) to enter. I was right. Ami opens the door and look in with a small smile on her face.

"Sei just rang asking me to do the same thing you just asked me so I'm getting started on it now. She says that you need to relax for a bit, just in case this is going bad. You'll need your energy." Ami says before leaving me alone again. I smile to myself as I lay back down on my bed. I knew she was a smart girl.

I can't believe I walked in on Meg and Jo having sex.

* * *

**Nao's POV**

Surprisingly, once Natsuki started to relax, I had a really good time with her. We ate Mai's food, talked, laughed and I ended up blushing when she kissed a bit of food from the corner of my mouth. I had stayed where I was for a moment just gawping at her with my pink cheeks before I pulled her into me for a proper kiss. She squeaked at me in shock and then all but melted in my hold. A small moan leaves her lips and I shiver as she kisses me deeper than before. Her kisses are usually sweet and innocent but this is neither. I know she isn't going to push it for anything more... but god she has gotten really good at this. We pull away from each other panting ever so slightly as we watch each other. She smiles at me and I smile back. We end up sat on the cliff edge a little later on. I can see the road further down and I can see the ocean sprawling out before us. It's so peaceful and beautiful. I'm sat in Natsuki's lap, leaning back in her hold, just gazing out at the view without any worries what so ever.

"Why did you pick this spot Natsuki?" I ask in a whisper. I feel her lips press against my neck in a sweet kiss and smile at the sensation.

"Closure..." She whispers back to me. I'm intrigued as to what this "closure" was for, but she was going to tell me.

"See that cliff edge down there? A lot of bad things have happened to me there. If I remember rightly, this time last year I was bound to a spider thing by an incredibly hot red head trying to kill me. I wanted to remember this place for something nice, and I couldn't think of anything other than watching the sunset with the same incredibly hot red head in my arms." She murmurs against my ear. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was trying to seduce me... but this is Natsuki we're talking about, not Chie who tries to seduce anything in a skirt. (Including Mai's brother when we dressed him up in girl's clothes).

"Who'd have thought the wolf could be so sweet." My whisper just reaches her and she holds me a little tighter. I can feel the smile on her lips against my neck and it brings out my own smile. I turn around in her arms and push her back, noting the scared look in her eyes but paying it no heed. I lean forward and kiss her on the lips, just to capture her whimper. A long moment is spent with us laid like that, just kissing before I pull back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I ask her and she gives her usual shrug.

"Nothing that I'm aware of." She says and I smile.

"Good. I think we should have a two day date." I say and she cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I feel like wasting the weekend away doing nothing in particular, so I'm coming to pester you in the morning and I can beat you at N4S pro street." I say. A smile the size of the Great Wall of China breaks out across her face and she nods enthusiastically at me.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Do you fancy staying over at mine? We can get started early then." She grins. She has no idea how inappropriate her words sound. I blush at her and realisation hits her as her face falls.

"No I... I didn't mean it like that." She blabs with a look of pure fear in her eyes. Bless her, she's as unready for the next step as I am.

"I know what you meant Kuga." I smile at her. I lean down and kiss her on the lips again briefly before accepting her invitation to stay the night at her room.

"Nao... Y'know..." She blushes a deep red as she avoids looking into my eyes and I know where this conversation is heading so I kiss her again.

"I want it too just not yet." I whisper and she grins again. There was no mention of love, or need or anything like that. We were just starting out. All of that other stuff was sure to come further down the line. At that moment it was just enjoying each others company and kisses.

Four days later we were both getting phone calls from Mai, Aoi, and the others because they had no idea where we were. We just cooped ourselves up in Natsuki's front room playing on her PS3 and making-out from morning till night. I've never had so much fun doing something so aimless.

Can you believe it?

END

* * *

**I wasn't really payin attention when i writ it and i dont like what's happened to it. So what do you guys think? Have I ruined it or what? Oh and before I forget once again... If you're wondering why I haven't been around for a while there's usually info on my profile with legitimate reasons lol. It saves me emailing everyone individually.**

**Please review pretty please. MWAH!! love you guys!!**


End file.
